The Monster I've Become
by gotosleeplove
Summary: After Zalgo's attack, Aribella's decision leads her to an entirely new world and an entirely new perspective. Will she collect herself and return home to her original family, or will it destroy her completely? Slenderman X OC *Sequel to Welcome to Slender Mansion*
1. Chapter 1

Most believe that when they hear a lovely song, it means peace. Happiness. A calming atmosphere. But that just so happens to be the complete opposite at this moment. A sky, once blue, was beginning to haze over into a bloody red, darkening to black in the horizon. Demented growls and shrieks of creatures of the unknown, being allowed to walk the earth and terrorize the undeserving. The screams that echoed across the land of those they preyed on. The world seemed to be falling apart, and there was not a thing I could do to stop it from happening. In fact, it was my fault... all my fault.

It was my fault that every one was standing here. Slender. Jeff. Ben. EJ. LJ. Jane. Not to mention every last person we called to for help. They were now facing the consequences of answering to that request. It was my fault that Slender and Offender lost their tentacles. It was my fault that Sally would more than likely have to go without a family. It was my fault the world seemed to be hell on earth, coming to a complete end as the demons took over. It was my fault we were all going to die. It was my fault that Zalgo even came at all. If it weren't for me... None of this would have even happened. Masky was wrong. I didn't walk through those mansion doors for a reason. In fact, it was more like a death sentence for all. Slender just should have killed me in the forest, without me putting up a fight. He wouldn't be standing there in shock right now, looking into the face of death while I stood by.

Time appeared to have frozen as I thought those things, wanting nothing more than to go back and change history. I was so preoccupied, I hadn't noticed Slender appear next to me, bloody and in pain. Even still, he scooped me into his arms, then began to run. I could feel his heart beat pound viciously beneath my ear as he barreled forward, me bouncing up and down in his arms as we went. I didn't even realize what was happening until I saw everyone else following his lead, sprinting off in different directions. Running from the beasts that were approaching, and the world that seemed to be crumbling away beneath our feet. I was slightly questioning why Slender wouldn't teleport. But by looking at his injuries... I just wouldn't ask. One thing I wanted to, however, was for him to let me go to Zalgo and end this once and for all. But after all we've been through, would it even be worth it?

I saw the mansion in the distance, the bloody sky looming above it menacingly. I heard Zalgo's deep laugh far off, and I was honestly wondering if he was just letting us run away. That we weren't actually getting away from him; if it all was just a game for his entertainment. Probably. But Slender and I were going to stay alive as long as possible it appeared. Slender rushed forward, nearly breaking down the mansion's front doors as he went, then slamming them behind him. Ms. P., Sally and Sonic exe. were standing, worrisome expressions on their faces as they took in the sight of the black blood that continued to poor off Slender's back.

"What happened?" Ms. P. demanded, her voice raising an octave as she did.

"Get Sally out of here, now," he growled, setting me on my feet. "Before Zalgo arrives. He sung the song that will end the earth, and all of you must get out," he hurriedly continued, rushing me forward as Sally wailed.

I turned my head, seeing Sonic's black eyes widen, then him proceeding to run out of the room, I assume back to his videogame dimension. At least there he would be safe. Ms. P. yanked Sally away, dragging her off to god knows where. I just hoped that they would make it out okay. Before I could say a word to Slender, a deep rumble could be heard below us, shaking the mansion as if there was an earthquake. Dust and dirt fragments fell from the ceiling, a large crack splitting straight down the middle. Without another word, Slender grabbed my hand before pulling me down the main hallway. The sound next to an explosion rang out, as I made the mistake of turning my head to see what it was. Zalgo, standing at the doorway. The large front doors were broken from the hinges, now laying useless on the floor in front of the beast. I stumbled as we ran, turning away as tears gathered into my eyes once more. We were going to die. There was no way around it.

Slender sped around the corner, before yanking his office door open. He shut it, then opened up the bookshelf door that led to his piano room. Would we be safe here? By the looks of the mansion, it wouldn't be for long. I ran through as he shut it behind us, hiding us within. I walked down the same hall, entering the circular room where his piano sat. It's beauty was still mind numbing, but for once, it wasn't the only thing that stole my attention. Through the glass windows, I couldn't even recognize the forest, let alone the world. The maroon sky. The dark, inhuman beings that now filled it. Trees uprooted from the ground. It was a sight I will never be able to forget, even though I will most certainly want to. I turned to Slender, watching as he slumped down against the wall, his form shaking and covered in the black liquid. He reached around, a pained expression pulling across his blank face as he seemed to be trying to heal his shredded tentacles.

My tears were set free as I walked over, sitting down next to him. I watched as his tentacles healed, only being small stubs on his back now. Regretfully, he pulled them back into his skin, hiding them from view. Only the torn fabric of his suit was any sign that they had been there. Silently, I took his hand into mine, squeezing it lightly. If we were going to die in here, I wanted to at least be as close to him as possible. After all he's done for me, trying to keep me alive. And it has to come to this.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice breaking off as I did.

"Don't be. I'm the reason we are all here," he replied, his voice monotone. Emotionless.

"No you're not. If I had just gone back home like you told me to, none of this would have been happening," I contradicted, shaking my head. I refused for him to believe it was all his fault.

"Aribella, I'm the demon who fell in love with a human here, not you," he chuckled without humor. "Once again, you have nothing to be sorry for."

There was then a bang on the door behind us, causing me to jump. I held onto him for dear life, fearing we had been found. "Yes I do," I replied to him. "But you'll never agree. How about we call it even?" I murmured, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I just might agree to that," he whispered so low, I wasn't even sure that was what he said.

Boom. The bookshelf door fell down, the terrifying beast now standing before us, a malicious smile spread across his face. Slender, although appearing drained of energy, sprung up and crouched protectively in front of me.

"Oh, Slenderman. Still determined to save your little human? Face it, demon, no matter where you run, I will find you. No matter how hard you fight, I will beat you," he taunted, his serrated teeth pulling into an even wider smile.

Slender offered no reply as I sat frozen behind him. Why should I let them fight again? Slender already got hurt enough the first time... I slowly stood, my limbs shaking as I did.

"Zalgo," I began, grabbing the attention of both demons. Slender appeared ready to cover my mouth, while Zalgo looked rather amused. "I will go with you to be changed... if you return the world to how it used to be," I continued, avoiding Slender's fiery glare. Even though he had no eyes... I could feel the betrayal and anger that they contained.

"No," Slender growled, before Zalgo could even respond. "Don't you get it, Aribella? You will not be the same. The only thoughts on your mind will be to kill every last person you come in contact with. Your sanity will be gone. You will not care about me, or the rest of the family. You will not be capable of love," he hissed, his shaking form seeming to be close to exploding.

"You weren't supposed to be capable of it either. But look at you now," I replied, trying to reason with him. "And look at everyone else. Jeff especially," I snorted. "Just let me go," I whispered, giving him the most pleading look I could muster.

"I refuse," he growled, balling his fists up.

"Very well then, Slenderman," Zalgo sighed, shaking his head. "I guess it will have to be by force, then." Without another word, Zalgo charged forward, slamming Slender back into the piano. It smashed in half with the force, a few odd keys being heard in the process. Slender seemed close to passing out as he laid in the rubble, the dark being looming above him. Zalgo then turned to me. "So you wish to go? Well, things would have been a lot easier if this would have been decided earlier. All of you needed a reminder of whom you were dealing with. But, since it is your fate, and you decided, it is time to go to purgatory," he spoke, holding out his claw.

I stared at it for a moment, fear taking me over. "Slender can't come with me?" I whispered, my heart beat increasing.

"I don't believe things would go well if he did. Besides, he doesn't appear too up for it," the beast chuckled, arrogantly.

Looking over, I saw my Slender laying there, knocked out cold. After all he's gone through this day, I didn't blame him. I just felt terrible having to leave him without even getting to say goodbye. Without responding to Zalgo, I walked over to Slender. Bending down, I kissed him softly where his lips would have been, then whispered I love you. Who knows if this would be the last time I would say it, or feel it. But the world didn't seem to have much time for me to wait, just to have Slender continue to fight. I would come back. I would come back for everyone. This wasn't the end. At least I hoped it wasn't... Looking up, I stood in front of Zalgo once more.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the second Slender Mansion! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A single voice could be heard, pleading for a slender being to awaken. Their voice was slightly annoyed, yet still worrisome. The tall man laid unconscious, unaware of the world around him as he laid, and the now perfect mansion that surrounded him. In his last memories, he would have imagined it to be simply rubble beneath him. But due to a bargain, that was not the case. Instead, he lost something more. He mumbled her name beneath his breath, the faint lines on his otherwise blank face scrunching in pain. He knew he was supposed to protect her. He knew he had failed. The voice called him again, more persistent than the last time. He just couldn't awaken to face the broken world that Zalgo had shattered with the snap of his fingers.

An icy rush now froze his veins, as he felt the liquid splash off him. Slenderman jolted up in shock, looking around to see his mansion completely intact. He was in his room, in bed. His shredded coat still laid on his shoulders, along with his inky blood splattered shirt and tie. The dark atmosphere of his room was slightly calming, the alluring dim light of his lamp allowing him to calm down. That was, until he remembered her. Aribella. Where was she? His eyes scanned the room, until they finally fell onto the only other occupant of the room. Their golden orbs were focused on him, their face blank as they frowned. A bucket laid in his hands, which had just contained the water that was splashed onto Slender's face. The Puppeteer was here, alive and well. Who else was? Was everyone okay? Did anyone... no, that wasn't an option. But where was Aribella?

"Where is Aribella?" Slender demanded, his voice hoarse and rugged as he tried to stand.

"Hush, you're in no shape to get up," the Puppeteer replied, lightly pushing him back down.

"Answer me," Slender growled, his hands beginning to shake.

The golden eyed man sighed as he sat down in the wooden chair he had pulled to the side of Slender's bed. He cast his eyes to the floor, shuffling his feet as he did so. "I don't know," he replied, looking up at Slender once more. "All I know is that everyone was running. The world was coming to the end, creatures of the unknown appearing and trying to kill us all. And then... it just all stopped. Like the flick of a switch. I came back... and found you here," he whispered.

Slender laid frozen, taking in each of the Puppeteer's words. It all just... stopped? How was that even possible? "She... wasn't here when you returned?" he asked, his voice slightly cracking.

"No."

The one word reply felt like a punch to his stomach. He focused, trying his hardest to remember his last moments with her. He remembered the two of them, hiding away in the piano room. Arguing over who's fault the whole predicament was. Zalgo breaking in... Aribella offering to go with him to fix everything... Zalgo ramming him into the piano, knocking him out cold...

"NO!" Slender yelled, springing from the bed. His muscles felt like fire and the aches flared throughout him, but he didn't give a damn. That beast had taken his angel from him!

"Slender, calm down," the Puppeteer reasoned, holding up his hands. The luminescent orange strings slithered from his fingertips, threatening to contain him if need be.

"How can I be calm?" Slender growled, now towering above the man, malevolent veins popping up on his temples and neck. "He took her!" he yelled, wanting to do nothing more than to burn the world. "That bastard took the most important thing to me, to make her a monster!" he bellowed, his fists popping as he clenched them.

"You don't know that," the Puppeteer replied, shaking his head. "She might come back, just as she used to be. Only now, you can keep her forever. Doesn't that sound nice?" he asked, trying to calm the enraged demon.

"You know just as well as I do that that wont be the case," Slender hissed. "All that's going to be running through her mind is the need to kill. She wont be focused on getting back, let alone care. She possibly wont even be able to remember!" he seethed. "She wont be the same angel we all knew. Zalgo is going to destroy her," Slender breathed, his shoulders slumping.

"You don't know that!" Puppeteer repeated. "You could be getting all worked up for absolutely nothing. She loved you more than anything Slender. And even if it takes time, she will remember. Zalgo can't take that from her. Yes, she might be a bit different. So what? You love her no matter what, don't you? Then be there for her when she comes back. Accept her. She did this to save you, after all. You have everything back because of her. You would have been either destroyed or back in hell if things hadn't continued. All of us would have been killed. The world would cease to exist. Yes, she is an angel. And now you owe her," he boldly stated, standing up from his chair. He looked up at Slender, his gold eyes blank.

"I know," Slender whispered, his head hanging. "And I'm going to accept her. I'm just scared that... that I'm going to lose her. Don't you understand that?" he pleaded, trying to get through to him.

"I do understand. You have every right to be afraid. But you do need to know that things could be a lot better than you are imagining. All it will take is time."

"She might not ever come back."

"All you'd have to do is look for her."

"I wont know where to start."

"Anywhere."

The two beings stood in silence, thoughts racing through both of their heads. Black spots dotted Slender's vision, but he knew he couldn't go back to sleep. There were other matters he had to face as well. "Who else... is here?" he asked. The Puppeteer looked away, his answer not coming as fast as Slender wanted. His patience wearing thin, he stalked from the room, storming down the halls of the mansion. He searched every room, but they all came up empty. Almost to the point of breaking down, he entered the drawing room, finding the only two other residence that were here.

Eyeless Jack and Clockwork were sitting, staring off in different directions. They were the only two besides the Puppeteer who had returned. And the frightening part was that Slender didn't know if the reason behind the others not coming back was by choice... or they hadn't made it.

Both options were terrifying.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So sorry for not updating for a while . I have been beyond busy, and still will be for the next couple of weeks. Just two weeks left of finals, and then summer will be here! And believe me, it will be full of updates! ^^ Hope you all enjoyed! :) Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Eyeless Jack and Clockwork looked up at Slender, slightly jumping as they did. Were they shocked to see him? Or were they just shocked that a certain someone wasn't with him. Clockwork's green eye was watering uncomfortably, but she appeared to hold it back as best she could. In an instant, Slender knew it was because Toby was not with her. He just hoped more than anything that his proxy simply has not arrived back yet. He couldn't be dead, none of them could be. Eyeless Jack appeared emotionless as always, although he could tell by his body language that he was tense.

"Slender," Clockwork breathed, one of her tears released. She stood from the couch, almost hectically as her eye shot around. "Do you know where Toby is? Or... or anyone else?" she breathed, exasperated. Slender's head dropped down, his heart sinking. Obviously these two were just as clueless as he was. Clockwork frowned, seeing he did not. More tears dripped down her face, her hands slightly shaking by her sides. "We have to find them, damn it!" she cried, her voice cracking as she did.

Slender was aware of the Puppeteer approaching them, his quiet steps sounding on the floor. The tall man stood as still as a statue, not knowing how to reply. He felt blank. Motionless, thoughtless... meaningless. Black hatred swelled within him as well, knowing it was his fault alone of causing this to all he held dear. It just goes to show, that as a demon, or any hated being, you can not be close to anyone. It just gives enemies a way to hurt you every time. Clockwork appeared to grow angry at his silence, quickly ripping out her knife.

"Say something now before I fucking kill you!" she shrieked, craze now spilling into the emerald of her eyes... much like Aribella's... Eyeless Jack stood then, prepared to restrain the panicked woman.

"What do you wish for me to say?" Slender breathed, his vision slightly off. After all, he knew just as much as they did, possibly less. So what did she expect of him?

"That you will help me find Toby! That you will bring everyone home, like before this whole incident happened! Before that little bitch came into our world!" she seethed, her teeth bared.

Slender prepared to unravel his tentacles, tightly gripping one around her neck. He prepared to smash her into the wall repeatedly, or strangle her until her face became blue because of what she had said. But right as he began, he remembered what was lost. His knuckles tightened as he balled up his fists, his jagged mouth ripping into place. He stalked forward, towards his proxy's lover. His towering height caused her great intimidation, but she still did not back down.

"Listen to me," he purred, his voice now raspy and low. "I do not care how angry you are. But you do not _ever_ speak of her that way. She is the reason you are still alive," he growled, his serrated teeth aching to rip into her throat. "She went to Zalgo herself to save all of you. If you want to blame someone, you can blame me. After all, it was I who sent for you all to start with. You may have forgotten, but Toby is _my _proxy. He is under my command. You may be his lover. But I am his master," Slender hissed, appearing more like a demon than he ever has.

Clockwork shrunk back, her face flushed as she bit her tongue. She knew good and well now was not the right time to smart mouth him. He would not hesitate to rip her limb from limb. Eyeless Jack backed away, seeing he was no longer necessary. Slender turned to him, his appearance seeming more normal now as his mouth closed.

"Now. Puppeteer was rather bleak with his description of the events after the world returned to normal. What do you recall?" he asked, his voice monotone, emotionless. It caused a small shiver to go down Eyeless Jack's spine, as the memories of Slender before Aribella were brought back into reality. He was cold. The only time Jack had ever seen Slender have any kind of emotion, was when Sally was near. Everyone knew he treated her as his own child. But to everyone else, he seemed only to be there to keep order. A leader, the head of the house. Once that girl entered the mansion, life slowly trickled back into him. But now that she was gone... the old Slenderman had returned.

"After the song was sung, I remember fighting off the creatures of the underworld with LJ... I turned, and I couldn't even see him in more. They overpowered him... and I ran. There was no way I could fight them off by myself. I just hoped he teleported away, as I ran. I bumped into Clockwork after, and she was hunting for Toby. Before we started to look for him, it was as if everything froze in front of us. The red sky faded back to blue. The creatures disappeared... everything returned to the way it had been in the blink of the eye. The humans... I doubt Zalgo would have left the humans with the memories of the ending world. It would be too much... for all of them to handle. But I think he left it with us as a reminder," Eyeless Jack replied, his empty sockets focused at Slender's.

"Did the two of you see anyone else when you returned to the mansion?" Slender asked, not moving a muscle. His arms were formally behind his back, his stance stiff as if he were made from stone.

"No. When we entered, we met with the Puppeteer. I guess he found you afterward," Jack murmured, not liking to be put on spot. In all honesty, he hated attention all together.

Slender gave a curt nod, his Adam's apple bobbing once as he swallowed. Before anyone else could say a word, a loud bang sounded outside the mansion. Within a second, all four of them were up and nearly sprinting to the front door. They all halted in the hallway, seeing the large front doors were laying open... and figure's stood in the entry way. Eyeless Jack flinched when he heard the sound of Clockwork's squeal of delight, as she flung herself towards Ticci Toby whom was gripping his wounded thigh. He welcomed her into his arms, his bandana laying around his neck, giving everyone a view of his relieved smile. His leg jerked out, causing him to flinch due to his injury.

Slender looked up to see who else had returned. The Bloody Painter was standing in the front, acting as a crutch for a blood splattered Jeff. Although his eyes were open, Slender could tell that he was unconscious. His mouth drooped open, his eyes appearing to be hazed over. Bandages were thickly wrapped around his torso due to Zalgo's attack, and the Bloody Painter's help afterward. Beside them were a bruised Ben, who seemed to be close to falling over, Jane, who was dragging along the crumpled form of Kagekao, and Glitchy Red with his pikachu on his shoulder. Behind them Masky and Hoodie could be made out, battered and drained.

Relief flowed within Slenderman as he saw all of their familiar faces, although there was still the nag in the back of head concerning the others. Where was Laughing Jack? Ms. P.? Sally? Herobrine? Dark Link? Sonic exe.? Lost Silver? Bob? Tails Doll? Smile? Grinny? His brothers? ...Aribella. That thought returned him to the icy statue before. His gaze was on his returning family, but he didn't see them. Not one of them as they entered, appearing as if they had _won_. Their act of victory caused poison to swim in his mouth. They had not won. So many others were missing. His angel was missing. Zalgo could have already killed her. And they would never know. All they could do was wait. But Slender knew in the back of his mind, that if too much time went by... he would find the bastard in purgatory himself. He would either kill him or die trying.

Either outcome sounded better than living on without her.

* * *

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

A chorus of voices seemed to meld together as the returning killers bombarded Slenderman with questions. Where was Aribella? What happened after the world returned to normal? What did Zalgo say? Did he kill her? On and on the questions raged as an emotionless Slenderman stood in silence. He felt the dull throb of a headache beginning as he stood there, listening to all of their voices screaming at him. His fingers clenched tightly shut, as he felt himself close to snapping. Toby was currently poking his shoulder, trying to get a response from him as well.

"QUIET!" Slender yelled, baring his serrated teeth. The whole room fell silent, wide eyes staring up at him. Even Jeff stirred, yet still didn't awaken. "One question at a time," he hissed, while rubbing his temples.

"What happened with Zalgo?" Masky asked, his blue eyes filled with wonder. Visions of the demonic being entering his piano room flashed through Slender's mine as he quickly tried to push them away. Thankfully, the Puppeteer stepped up to answer for him.

"Aribella left with him, making a deal that if she did, he would return the world to normal. He held up his end of the deal," Puppeteer breathed, his amber eyes twitching.

Silence once again adorned the room, looks of shock flashing across all of their faces. Then, proceeded to change to anger. "Well, we have to get her back!" Ben yelled, sounding like a drowned cat. He looked close to falling over any second.

"You think I don't know that?" Slender growled, his tentacles aching to break free. Well, what was left of them. "He's changing her. All we can do for now is wait," he spat, disliking the idea more than anyone.

"We can't go... get her?" Bloody Painter asked, laying Jeff on the ground. He rubbed his stiff arms that appeared to be drained from carrying him home. "I mean, even if Zalgo is still changing her... we could wait until he's done. Take her home."

"Yeah, I don't see a problem with that," Jane agreed, nodding her head.

"If Zalgo doesn't return her here within the next few days, then we are most certainly going to find her," Slender replied, his voice monotone.

"What are we going to do if... if she's not the same?" Eyeless Jack breathed, seeming to regret the question right after he asked it.

Slender was quiet, the silence in the room almost deafening. "I don't know." With that, he turned on his heel, exiting from the room without another word.

* * *

Darkness swirled around me. What was going on? Where am I? I could feel my limbs laying useless to my sides, and no matter how hard I tried... they wouldn't budge. I could hear the murmuring of a deep, gruff voice to my side. Who was that? Their voice was close to a growl. I inwardly cringed at the sound, not liking it one bit. So many questions raged in my head, to the point where I wanted to scream. Was I dead? I couldn't really feel anything, that was for sure. I was alone in my head, searching endlessly. The voice grew more prominent, to the point where I could make out the words. There was two of them. One, almost like an animal. The other, a seemingly chorus of people, all melded into one.

My eyes flickered back and forth behind my eyelids, and I could now move my fingers. I was coming back around... but I didn't know if that was a good thing. I heard the raspy animal say something along the lines of me about to wake up. The other agreed with him, his voice being the closest. I willed my eyes opened, letting out a sigh of relief to see again. The first thing that caught my eye was the ceiling. I leaned up, felling a dull ache range throughout my entire body. I nearly fainted when I saw the two beings in the room with me. One, a deformed looking animal, with pitch black eyes. He was hunched open, razor claws on his hands. The other, a demonic being that was grinning like a madman. Two horns laid on his head, and several mouths covered his body.

"Ah, you're finally awake," the horned monster breathed, his smile stretching even larger. My eyes frantically flipped between the two, as I debated between screaming, or running. Would either do me any good? I didn't really think so. The monster cocked his head, confusion coming across his features.

"W-who are you two?" I whimpered, my voice shaking like a leaf.

Both the being's eyes widened in shock, their mouths dropping open. "Aribella, do you not remember us?" the monster asked, crossing his black arms across his chest.

Aribella?

_Who is Aribella?_

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "Is that... my name?" I asked, it barely coming across as a whisper.

"Yes," the raspy animal replied, sliding his razor claws against each other. He then returned to the monster. "She doesn't remember anything..." he growled, seeming unsure at the moment.

The monster man's confusion slowly melted as he smiled once more, wickedness shining in his eyes. "Do you not recall anything?" he asked, his voice seeming to be calm and polite. Should I be afraid? I dug through my memories, coming up with absolutely nothing. These two know me... but I don't know them. What is going on? My eyes watered as I shook my head. The monster nodded. "Alright. Well, I am Zalgo, my dear. This here is the Rake as most refer to him," he replied.

I began to calm down, taking in a deep breath. Well, these two were here when I woke up, I guess they couldn't be that bad. I wiped at my eyes, as my heart returned to its normal beat. "Hello," I whisper, feeling completely idiotic as I did. The Rake let out a laugh that sounded like a rough cough. Zalgo simply smiled in reply. "So... what happened to me? Why can't I remember anything?" I asked, it coming out almost like a demand.

The Rake's black eyes flickered to Zalgo, leaving it up to him to explain. "You are whats called a creepypasta. Created to cause chaos throughout the world."

His reply was bleak, so I supposed it was enough. It would explain me having no memories. So I was some random creation? I felt unhinged, my stomach doing small flips. This was a lot to take in in one sitting. But then again... they asked if I remembered them. And my name... there had to be more to me than that.

"What happened before that?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"You were a meager human who met a nasty fate," Zalgo replied, his voice clipped.

So that was it then. Nothing else... no explanation... Part of me wanted to know of my life prior to this. The other half didn't. But I suppose there is time for that.

It wasn't like I was going anywhere, after all.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"What should we call her now?" the Rake asked, his raspy voice chilling in its odd way. I looked questioningly at Zalgo, wondering what exactly they were getting at. They said that my name was Aribella, didn't they?

Zalgo's empty gaze was on me, stroking his chin as he thought. "That can be decided later. What we really need to find out, is how she's changed," he replied. "Do you notice something in particular that feels... off?" he asked. "Your appearance hasn't changed, so we can mark that off."

I shifted uncomfortably where I sat. "N-no, not really. I mean, I can't really compare it to anything," I chuckled, halfheartedly, a small smile pulling across my face.

I noticed as both the beings smiled back, something that truly shocked me. Big, scary... things, smiling? And not in a sinister way? That was weird. I noticed Zalgo shake his head before his smile fell. There was then a knock on the door, shifting both of their attention. I jumped as it opened, some unknown being entering. Frankly, it scared the living hell out of me. I didn't know _what_ it even was. It was pitch black, and looked mutated in an odd sort of way.

"What is it?" Zalgo snapped.

"Your visitor arrived," the being replied, barely intelligible.

"Well tell him I am busy at the moment," the horned beast snarled, causing the poor being to flinch.

"I um... I don't think that will work out, you know the Reaper is busy," the small being replied, looking as though he expected to be castigated.

Zalgo clenched his fists, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Send him in then."

"The... Reaper?" I asked, not really ready to see more of these creatures.

I was blatantly ignored, as the mutated being exited from the room. Not soon after, a hooded being entered the room. Right as I saw the figure's skull appearance, images flashed in my head. I shook them away, not being able to focus on him. Had I seen him before? I squinted at the skeleton man, until he looked over at me. He froze where he stood, seeming to be shocked.

"Aribella?" he asked, his voice rough and haunted, in a way. So I did know him!

"Don't mind her," Zalgo snapped, appearing to grow more irritated as the time went by. "I wanted to speak to you about something," Zalgo growled, holding up a small pouch. He shook it slightly, a clinking sound filling the air.

The Reaper sighed, appearing to know where this was going. "Perhaps we should speak in another room?" he asked, nodding towards me. Zalgo agreed, following him out, leaving me alone with the Rake.

"Could you tell me more about what happened to me?" I asked, right as the door shut. I hoped he would at least shed some light on all I have missed.

"Like Zalgo said. You were a human who met with a terrible end," the creature replied, it's empty eyes narrowing.

"I get that. But I mean... where did I live? Who did I know? What exactly happened?" I pushed, damned and determined to find out one way or another.

The Rake looked at me, and it seemed as though he was in a trance for a moment, before hesitantly smiling. "Well, I'm not sure if I can tell you all of it," he murmured, his voice softer.

He was acting different... and in a way, that terrified me. I swallowed stiffly, before offering a timid smile. "You can tell me," I nodded, surely.

In his own fucked up way, he smiled. "Before you came here-"

Right as he was beginning to tell, Zalgo entered the room once more. His mouth was a stiff line as he stared over at the Rake. Then, he faced me. "Darling, you have plenty of time later for questions," he hissed. "The Reaper is now gone, therefore we can focus on your state once more."

I noticed the Rake shake his head, then anger sketch across his features. He looked as if he had just been fooled, in a way. Betrayed. I had no idea what that meant, so I just sighed, leaning back once more. "Perhaps you should give her a victim?" the Rake offered, a vicious smile pulling across his face. "Then, when she attacks... we can see what her talents really are."

Zalgo was nodding his head before the Rake was done speaking. "Yes, why don't we? Any specific weapon you want?" he asked, facing me once more.

I froze, shocked. Weapon? Victim? I wasn't... I wasn't exactly sure I was ready for all of this. "Um... no," I replied, my eyes wide.

The Rake let out a sigh that sounded like a hiss. "Give her a damn knife and lets go," he growled, refusing to make eye contact with me once more.

I could tell Zalgo would have rolled his eyes, if he had any. "Lets go, then," he sighed. Walking forward, Zalgo laid one of his claws on my arm, causing chills to run up and down my skin. He nearly grabbed the Rake in his other. The next moment, it felt like my skin was evaporating. I snapped my eyes shut in fear, but when I opened them, I saw we were in what appeared to be woods.

"Where are we?" I breathed, gazing around in wonder. Trees surrounded us on all sides, sunlight barely making its way through the canopy above.

"The woods. There is a lone hiker near by. So you take this," Zalgo replied, handing me a large, sharpened knife, "and do what feels right. We are here simply to observe," he continued.

I gripped the knife, slightly terrified of what to do next. Not to anger them, however, I turned, beginning to walk throughout the woods. I looked down, seeing that I was wearing a white sweater and faded jeans. Not something I would have expected, but alright. My hair was pulled around to the side, in a tight braid. It was pitch black, standing out against my pale skin. I appeared normal... which was still odd. I was a creature of chaos now, but I didn't seem that way. I looked like a feeble little human girl.

My attention was then shifted to a figure off in the distance. I pursed my lips, starting forward in a quicker pace. Once close enough, I watched as they bent down, picking something up they must have dropped. What... what was I supposed to do? I shifted awkwardly, having no idea what my next move should be.

"Hello," I called out, my little voice not fearsome at all.

I mentally slapped myself as they turned, facing me. I smiled uneasily, as I shifted my weight to each foot. As I smiled, I saw the person's eyes pop wide. Then, a bright smile pulled across their face. They looked almost... almost like the Rake had. I heard Zalgo's unforgettable laugh in the distance, but the person seemed to be oblivious to it. The man continued forward until he was right in front of me.

"Hi there," he replied, seemingly in a daze.

My grin intensified as I stared at him, a new feeling running through me. My blood was pumping, my thoughts were jumbled. So many different things to the point where I was nearly shaking where I stood. I felt a need for something, yet I didn't know what. I pulled my hand around, from where it had shielded the knife behind my back. Even still, the man appeared oblivious to it. In an instant, I shoved it into the man's chest, causing a muffled cry to spill from his lips as he came to his senses. I was then aware of the Rake and Zalgo by my side once more.

"I see now," Zalgo purred, a wicked grin on his face. "It all makes sense. You draw people in. Charm them. Make them unable to harm you, and desperate to be near you. That was how you were before. And now, it intensified to the point where it nearly forces people to come to you. Possesses them in such away, resistance is futile," he muttered, slightly jittery. The Rake simply looked pissed.

I couldn't pay attention, though. Because I was still shaking where I stood, my job not yet done. The man was whimpering below me, crying as his hands flitted around his wound. I knelt down, my smile growing as I stared at the man, insanity now twinkling in my eyes.

"I give you, the Temptress," Zalgo laughed, right as I sliced my knife through the man's throat, his blood splattering onto my face.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

My breaths finally evened, along with the quick rate of my heart. The man's body now laid dead at my feet, his blood soaking into the dirt below. I was nearly covered in stray splatters, my white sweater ruined. That was the least of my concerns at the moment. Zalgo's mouths were all stretched into wide smiles, seeming so... proud. Why would he be proud? Could it just simply be excitement? I wasn't sure. I didn't mind the name he had given me. It seemed to fit rather well. The Temptress.

The Rake seemed agitated, the pieces pulling together in his head. I guess that was why he smiled weirdly earlier, and almost told me my true back story. There was still apart of me, that felt like... this wasn't right. Like I wasn't supposed to be here, right now. I wasn't supposed to possess the insanity that nearly begged to be released. I shook my head, knocking the thoughts away. I was just over thinking; I had to be. If I wasn't supposed to be here, I wouldn't be. I swiped my hands together, turning to face Zalgo and Rake.

"How did it feel?" the Rake rasped, his sharp toothed grin falling into place.

"Good," I replied, nodding my head.

Zalgo laughed, slapping me rather roughly on the back. "A new work of art," he purred. "Would you care for another victim?" he asked, appearing interested in watching me hunt again.

I grimaced, hesitantly shaking my head. "No... not right now... I'm good," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck.

Zalgo sighed, appearing dejected. "Alright," he replied, his shoulders slightly slumping. "Well, I suppose we should head back to purgatory, then," he nodded.

"But shouldn't she go back-" the Rake began, before Zalgo harshly turned to face him, his mouth turned down in a fierce scowl.

"What ever do you mean?" he snapped, causing the Rake's black eyes to widen.

"Don't tell me you're getting attached," the Rake scoffed, before his husky laugh filled the air.

Zalgo's invisible gaze seemed to glare straight through him. "Not in the slightest. Even still, she's coming back to us," he hissed.

I watched the conversation between the two, my eyebrows raising. What in the hell were they talking about? I was missing something big, and it was beginning to irritate me. I gripped the handle of my knife tighter, my knuckles turning white. "Will one of you tell me the truth?" I growled, crossing my arms. My knife dangling against my side.

"We have," Zalgo growled, poison in his tone. "Now lets go," he continued, roughly grabbing the Rake and I.

The strange feeling of his transportation ignited, the tiny bubbles seeming to pop all over my skin. Within moments, we were standing in the room I had first awoken in. I wished I could do that... It was honestly amazing. I sighed, trudging over and sitting on the edge of the bed. I needed a change of clothes, bad. A shower would be great, too. To be completely honest, I would have preferred to go back to the forest I was in before, and explore. It looked familiar, in the strangest of ways. Right after I sat down, however, the strange mutated being from earlier entered the room. He seemed hesitant, worried yet again to interrupt.

"Sir, you have another visitor," he stated, a tad worrisome.  
A vicious growl rumbled in the back of Zalgo's throat. "Who this time?" he snarled, causing me and the small being to jump.

"The Observer, sir. He is currently waiting in the library," he replied, clearing his throat.

Zalgo sighed, shaking his head. "Tell him I'll be there shortly. Rake, would you find Aribella something to eat?" he murmured, as the being exited from the room.

"Why should I?" the Rake snapped, sliding his claws together.

"Because I ordered you to," Zalgo responded, his knuckles cracking as he clenched his fists.

Both of them exited from the room, leaving me alone. The Observer? _I see a lot in you, miss Aribella, _a low, unfamiliar voice stated in my head. My eyes widened in confusion. Could that have been old memories of the Observer? Did I know him? My curiosity grew as I stood from the bed. Hesitantly, I walked out of the room. My journey down the halls began, my lips pursing as I worried about what I might find. Continuing, I finally paused in front of a door.

"So, how did the confrontation with the Slenderman go?" a voice asked. It was the same as the one in my head...

"Things have gone better," Zalgo's voice growled in reply. So this was the Observer... "Why exactly are you here? I know good and well you didn't stop by just to chat," he spat, rudely.

A smooth laugh came from the Observer. "After our conversation last time, I was simply curious. What about his little human?" he pressed.

"Taken care of. She is no longer a concern," Zalgo replied, his tone clipped.

I nudged the door open, immediately spotting Zalgo sitting back in a leather chair. His fingers were intertwined with each other in his lap, a fierce sneer on all of his mouth. Across from him sat a being I supposed was the Observer. He was completely black, in the shape of a man. The only difference was the white of his mouth and his eyes. His mouth then fell into a slight frown.

"Taken care of? Hmm. I bet Slender isn't very happy about that," the Observer murmured, seeming uncomfortable.

"No, he wasn't happy in the slightest," Zalgo replied, cruelly.

Before the Observer could reply, I toppled forward, into the room. I felt like this wasn't my first time doing so. The Observer jumped, his white eyes widening as they fell on me. My cheeks were blood red as I scurried up, biting my lip. Damn it. Zalgo looked pissed.

"Aribella?" the Observer whispered, shocked.

"I thought you didn't know of her?" Zalgo snapped, seemingly enraged.

The Observer turned, scowling at him. "And I thought you said she was 'taken care of'," he growled. "I stopped by Slender Mansion after my conversation to get a better understanding of what was going on. I met her just once," he stated, leaning back. "I came to see what ended up happening."

Zalgo's rage continued to take hold, but there didn't appear to be a thing he could do about it at the moment. It didn't seem to matter. "I believe you should leave," Zalgo hissed out of clenched teeth, standing.

"With pleasure. But I am taking her with me," the Observer snapped back, standing as well.

I gaped at the sight before me, not knowing what to do. What was going on? It was obvious that the Observer knew things that were hidden to me. And Zalgo was getting flustered at the mere mention of it.

"No, I don't believe you are," Zalgo growled, starting towards him. Right as Zalgo got to him, the Observer disappeared from sight, only to reappear by my side. I gasped, jumping slightly.

"I don't believe that is your choice, Zalgo. You know she belongs to someone else. You took care of what you needed to, and now she is no longer your concern. I am taking her back with me. Good day," the Observer stated, somewhat politely, before taking hold of my arm.

And just like that, I was gone, leaving Zalgo and the Rake behind.

Where we ended up, I did not know.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes hectically flickered around my new surrounds, as my brain tried to catch up on everything that had just happened. Standing by my side was the shadow man, Zalgo referred to as the Observer. His white mouth was pulled up into a smile, appearing content over bringing me here. Honestly, I didn't know where here was. Should I be afraid? Should I want to go back to Zalgo and the Rake, or trust the Observer? Was he going to take me where I truly should be? I took a deep breath, trying my hardest to take control of myself. Trees surrounded me, and when I turned, I saw a sight that truthfully surprised me. A large mansion stood in the middle of the forest, elegant yet holding a haunting aura.

My eyes widened as I stared at it, the Observer silent at my side. "What is this place?" I breathed, unable to look away. I felt drawn to it, like a moth to a flame. _Home._ My eyes squinted, getting a tad frustrated with the random thoughts. Instead, I just looked back at the mansion.

The Observer chuckled, an incredulous look on his face. "It's Slender Mansion, darling. Do you not remember?" he asked, his smile fading. I pursed my lips, not offering a reply. "Ah well. Lets get you inside, I'm sure everyone is just aching to see you," he murmured, placing his hand on the small of my back.

He guided me forward to the large front doors of the mansion, not even bothering to knock. I stared at the doors as he opened one, frowning. _ Help! Someone please, open the door! Help me! _I viciously shook my head. That sounded like my voice. My eyebrows furrowed, my frustration growing by the second. Once we entered, the Observer led me throughout maze-like hallways, my eyes inspecting all of the paintings the lined them. The place was beautiful, there was no denying that.

Finally, he paused outside of a room. "I believe this is where everyone is. Come along," he nodded, opening up the door. He stepped inside, and I hesitantly followed behind. I heard the mumbling of voices come to a halt, right as I stepped into view. Silence filled the air.

I looked up, freezing when I saw the gazes of the multiple people that all sat in the room. So many of them... Some masked, like the man with the navy blue mask and the black eyes. Some not, which were staring at me with a beyond shocked expression. My cheeks heated up as I pursed my lips, not knowing what the hell to do right now. I felt lost, at the wrong place at the wrong time. Yet some part of me was sure that I knew them all.

I looked over at the boy with the carved smile, and wide, lidless eyes. He seemed to be knocked out cold, yet his gaze still chilled me. _Slenderman, let me kill her now! _I cringed at the sound of the deep, raspy voice in my head. Was it his? Was it a memory? As my eyes fell away from him, they landed on a boy that looked oddly like an elf. _You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?_ A new voice sneered, tears welling in my eyes. Oh my god... these people... I then looked over at another masked man, his however, more feminine. His blue eyes stared over at me in shock. _Where do you think you're going?_ I backed into the Observer, the image of a knife flickering in my head as the man's words tumbling around my head.

"Aribella?" A velvety voice whispered, seeming shocked. Unable to believe. Yet held a certain tenderness. I looked around the room, unsure who exactly had said it. Until my eyes locked with the faceless man who was currently standing in the center of the room. I cocked my head. Now I was sure I knew him...

The more I stared, however, the more uneasy I felt. Words rambled in my head, seeming like distant thoughts, old memories. _The faceless man walked forward, taking his sweet time as tears poured down my face. This was it. I was going to die. He knelt in front of me, cocking his featureless face, appearing to stare into the depths of my soul. Even though he was missing his eyes. I sobbed, my heart pounding out of my chest. The static was even worse in my ears at that moment. A ripping sound assaulted my ears as I watched what appeared to be a jagged mouth stretch across his face. My stomach dropped as he smiled, his pointed teeth looking oh so unfriendly as drool hung down from the serrated teeth. A wicked cackle broke through his mouth, the salty smell of blood and decay filling my nose. _

I gasped, tears falling down my face. I backed into the door, causing it to hit the wall. Everyone looked confused, staring at me with an intensity that made me even more uncomfortable. Without another thought, I was running. Sprinting out of the room, and winding down the halls. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew good and well that I had to get the hell out of here! I nearly cried with relief when I finally found the front door, busting through it, out into the night. Those people... they were probably the reason of my death. That faceless man was probably the one who did it! Tears streaked down my cheeks as I ran, my legs flying through the forest.

I should have stayed with Zalgo, he knew I shouldn't go back there. That Observer hand delivered me, and now I have no clue how to get back! I finally slumped against a tree, sliding down as I fought to breathe. Things were so jumbled and messed up right now, to the point where I could barely think straight. I ached for my memories, wanting to understand ever so badly. But perhaps Zalgo was right... I might be better off not remembering. If I died by the hands of that man... I would hate to remember. As I sat there, a single voice repeated itself in my head over and over. It was the faceless man's, I knew that. I tried to shake it away, but I couldn't. Over and over he repeated it...

_Welcome to Slender Mansion._

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"What... just happened?" Masky whispered, a tinge of hurt in his tone. His pale eyes were still glued to the door, his eyebrows furrowed behind his mask.

The room was silent. Not a single word passed through any of their lips after Masky's question, confusion and disappointment adorning the atmosphere. Taking a cautious look to his right, his eyes landed on Slenderman. Right as they did, however, he wished he had just continued to look at the door.

Pain etched along his featureless face; it contorted in a way that it appeared as if he was burning alive. Masky could not blame him. After all, the woman he loved just looked at him as if he were a monster. She looked at everyone that way. In all reality, they _were_ monsters. But the Aribella they had grown to love had accepted them. She had saw past their appearances, and grew adore what was on the inside of them all. The sweet smile she possessed had dazzled each of them. To the point where they never wanted to lose her.

What had Zalgo done? Did he change her in such away, to where she could not help but fear them? The thought alone caused Masky's fists to clench, his knuckles turning white beneath his gloves. His icy eyes was now on the Observer, the one who had brought her home. His white mouth was turned down into a frown, confusion lacing his expression.

"I knew something was wrong," he breathed, his voice so low, it was barely heard.

Masky waited in silence, expecting Slender to reply. But his shell shocked body showed it was not leaving it's trance any time soon. Letting out a huff, Masky saw he would have to step up at this moment. His master was far too broken-shattered.

"What do you mean?" Masky asked, squaring his shoulders. His voice sounded strong, powerful in this bleak moment.

The Observer cleared his throat, before letting out a prolonged sigh. "When I brought her home... she asked me 'what is this place'. I figured she was joking... or perhaps a little dazed from the travel. I just brushed it off and brought her inside," he replied.

So she didn't remember. Slenderman looked as if he had just been slapped across the face. She didn't recall anything... anyone... not even him. That must hurt beyond belief. Masky threw a piteous glance at him, before trying to decide on what to say.

"Did she remember you? She allowed you to bring her here, yes?" Slenderman breathed, speaking for the first time. Masky pursed his lips, seeing he did not have to answer this time. For whatever reason, he was relieved.

"Not at first... Although she did seem to have a small recollection. I don't know exactly how to put it," the Observer sighed, appearing flustered. "She wandered in on Zalgo and I when we were discussing... the after facts of the dilemma..." he added, even softer. "He seemed very keen... on keeping her there."

"Why the hell was she alright around him?" Ben seethed, baring his pointed fangs. "If she was able to roam freely around Zalgo's dwelling, I'm guessing she was," he spat in disgust.

Once again, Slender appeared to have been wounded. He had reverted back to his silence, standing as still as a statue.

"He's the one she should be fearful of the most," Jane growled, tapping her fingers on her knee as she sat. "Perhaps she just didn't remember him yet... then again, that completely contradicts the theory of her not remembering us. His appearance... is not the most welcoming. So it couldn't have been the sight of us," she murmured.

Masky's frustration grew. She was right. So why did she run from the mansion? No one dared go after her; it would only frighten her more. But the more he thought... the more he began to realize... He still has no memory of his human life. But when he first became Slender's proxy, there were small memories, here and there. If he looked at something that connected to his previous life's memories... Small images or voices would fill his mind. She was probably going through the same thing... and she more than likely remembered her first meeting with them all. Unfortunately... it wasn't the best.

Hesitant, but determined, he spouted his theory to everyone, wanting to see what they thought about it. Right as he finished, nearly everyone agreed. Except for Slender. He stayed silent, seeming to hate the idea, but unable to debunk the theory. After all, it was the only thing that made sense.

"But if your memories never came back... does that mean her's wont either?" the Bloody Painter breathed, seeming to hate asking. Right as he did, Slender flinched.

"I... I don't know," Masky sighed in reply, not wanting to say no. "She might be different than me... It's just something we'll have to figure out, I guess."

"And how to expect to do that?" Slender snapped, breaking out of his statue form once more. Anger was now radiating off of him, the veins in his temple and neck now viciously popping out. "She is gone, Masky. Gone. She left, and I doubt very highly she will return after that," he seethed, before turning and stalking from the room.

He slammed the door shut behind him.

_Aribella's Point of View_

The dirt was cool beneath me as I leaned up against a tree. Tears masked my vision as I stared off, into nothing. Nothing but more trees, leaves, and the darkness in between. The sun had set long ago, leaving me alone.

I am lost.

I am scared.

I know nothing but my supposed name, and the fact that I'm supposed to kill for a living. I currently have no home, due to the shadow man, who had taken me away. Away, to a mansion full of people, who had once tried to kill me. I mentally quivered, pulling my knees to my chest. Wrapping my arms around them, I laid my head down, and tried to relax. _What good would that do me?_

I sniffled, roughly swallowing as I tried to contain my self. The leaves and twigs crackled beneath me, only the bright moon overhead offering any kind of light. Hell, if I even wanted to get back to the mansion, I'd have no idea how. Fantastic... I shut my eyes, figuring the only thing left I could do right now, is sleep.

Right as I was drifting away, chaotic laughter filled the air, startling me. Right as I looked up, I nearly screamed, only to catch myself just in time. It was what appeared to be a monochrome clown. Black hair. Silver eyes. A striped cone nose. Had I seen him before? His laugh slowly died down, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"Hello, sweets!" he beamed.

And then I knew, I did know him. I had seen him before. His voice then rang in my head, prominent and strong.

_Now, now, that's no way to play! You're a cheater, Rake. You heard Slenderman say she was welcome here, and that she was deciding whether to become one of us or not. Games have to be fair, and you broke the rules. It's alright sweets, you can open your eyes now._

..._What?_

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I stared at the clown man that now stood before me, wondering what I should say. If I should say anything, or run. But that memory... that memory of him, speaking. Mentioning the Rake. Saying 'Slender said she was welcome here'... I was more than confused, and if frustrated me greatly. I continued to gaze at him as my thoughts gathered in my mind. The confusion made me feel so little-so lost. He raised one of his eyebrows as he looked down at me, appearing bemused. Reaching into one of his pockets, he pulled out what appeared to be a red candy. Cherry. My mouth watered as I stared down at his outstretched hand, wondering if I should take it.

"Cherry was your favorite," he nodded, now furrowing his eyebrows.

His amusement still lingered in his eyes, and I honestly wondered if it ever faded. He seemed to know me well, if he knew that. I didn't even know it. Pursing my lips, I reached out, taking the small candy and popping it into my mouth. The fruity taste caused me to involuntarily smile, which he gladly mirrored.

"I'm surprised to see you out here, tootsie. In fact, I'm surprised to see you at all," he chuckled, pulling out a sucker and popping it into his mouth.

He sure had a thing for candy. Then again, it was an endearing quality, that made me not fear him. _Whenever you need candy, I'll save the cherry ones for you. _That thought reassured me even more that I could trust him. His voice, matching the one I was listening to right now. I stared at him questioning, his black lips moving as he sucked on the blue lollipop.

"Who are you?"

I wanted to slap myself for even asking the question. Yet, it wasn't my fault I didn't know. Or was it?

I watched as his face screwed up in shock, the lollipop falling from his lips and on to the dirt below. I felt my cheeks flush as he blinked, exasperated. I hoped I didn't anger him. But in all I honesty, I had no idea. He then chuckled, slightly, before breaking into the same chaotic laughter as before. I jumped, slightly startled, yet still didn't move.

He howled as he bent over, hugging on to himself for support as he bellowed. Shaking his head, he calmed himself, wiping a fake tear away as he giggled.

"That was a good one, sweets! You almost had me there," he chuckled, the craze in his eyes matching his smile; his sharp teeth seeming oh so unfriendly.

I slowly sucked on the candy, feeling it continue to grow smaller in my mouth as I tried to think of a reply. What could I say? The clown thought I was joking. When all reality, I'm sitting here trying to fathom how in the hell I was speaking calmly to a deranged, monochrome clown.

"I'm... not joking," I sputtered, almost sucking the candy down my throat. My eyes were wide as I stared at him, his smile slowly falling.

"You do not know who I am?" He sounded dejected, almost pouting in a strange way. Like a child who had just been castigated for stealing a cookie.

"No."

He was silent, his silver eyes locked on me, all humor now gone. He blinked, letting out a small huff as he looked away, his onyx lips turned down in a frown.

"Oh dear. This shouldn't go well with the others," he murmured, tapping his black claws together.

"The others?" I asked, my heart rate speeding up. There was more people? I was going to pass out if I had to deal with any more of this. It was dark out, and all I wanted in the world was to go to bed.

"Yes. Do you remember Slenderman, by any chance?" he asked, seeming truly interested. He seemed all business, serious as he knelt in front of me.

I scowled, mentally quivered as I remembered those horrifying memories that flashed into my mind. "Partially," I grumbled, looking away.

I noticed him, jolt, shock radiating through him like electricity. Was it my tone? I frowned, biting my lip as I focused on a single star overhead, avoiding his eyes completely. I felt like he could see right through me. I didn't like it.

"I can see the memories are not good... You seem to need to be refreshed on quite a bit, snickers. I'm Laughing Jack. Nice to meet you again," he chuckled, his eyes still weary as he looked down at me.

I nodded, my smile halfhearted.

"Well, you appear to need a place to stay, sweets. Come with me," he smiled, offering his hand.

I prayed he wasn't going to take me back to that damned mansion. But by the look on his face, he seemed to know that that was not the place to go at this moment. So what should I do? Go with Laughing Jack, or stay in the woods by myself? So many different places, so many different people. Letting out a deep sigh, I grasped his hand, allowing him to pull me up. Right as I stood, however, I felt the world dissipating away.

We were teleporting.

I shut my eyes, clinging on to the clown for dear life. My fourth time teleporting, and I frankly hated it. It made my stomach tie up in knots and my head ache. Once I opened my eyes, however, I didn't know whether or not I wanted to shut them again. My current surroundings were that of a trashed amusement park. However, the rides were currently alive and running. Lights blinking, and music blaring. I could see figures off in the distance, seeming to enjoy themselves.

A giant tent dominated the land to my right, lights shining on to it. In a way, it was intimidating as hell. Smaller tents were by it's side, less menacing in a strange way. I stayed silent, my grip tight on the clown's arm. I was terrified to move. We didn't even seem to be in the same realm, which frightened me even more. Three different realms in less than twenty four hours. I was about to ask Jack where we were, when a small child approached, seeming to come from the large tent.

Taking a closer look, I nearly screamed. That was no normal child. She was dead-a zombie. Her eyes were a pale white, her skin rotting. Barely any hair covered her scalp, and her dress was tattered and ripped. Her dead eyes was on Jack, her mouth limply open. I heard him sigh at my side.

"Yes?" he questioned, his raspy, high-pitched voice seeming to dare her to challenge him.

"Master, will there be a show tonight? Shall I get everyone ready, sir?" she wheezed, her throat sounding so dry. It hurt my ears. But _master? Oh shit..._

"No, there will be no show tonight. I am currently busy at the moment, so go brush up on your act," he spat, all humor and friendliness gone from him. I also noticed, his eyes were now pitch black.

The little zombie girl hurried away, going as fast as she could with what appeared to be a broken leg. It made me squirm where I stood, sending Jack an angry look.

"That was rude," I scoffed, wondering what the hell gave me the incentive to do so.

He paused, shocked, before an ear-splitting grin covered his face. "Ah, there's the old Aribella," he chuckled, his dilated eyes sparkling. "I was wondering where she ran off to," he continued, before starting forward.

I followed, my lips a straight line. The old Aribella? What the hell did he mean by that? My frown deepened as I continued to follow him to one of the smaller tents. He paused, briefly, at the doorway before turning to me.

"Wait out here, tootsie. I should probably inform everyone of your... urm... lack of memory before they see you. Don't need to overwhelm you," he smiled.

I froze, momentarily terrified to be left alone here. But I compliantly nodded, as he stepped inside. I stared around, shifting anxiously as I wondered what was happening inside that tent. I heard muffled voices, their tones raising until falling silent. Then, Jack exited from the tent once more.

"Alright, come in," he nodded, pulling me inside.

As I stepped in, I froze right when I saw all the gazes. Then, there was a squeal of a little girl. Looking down, I saw a young girl with brown hair and emerald eyes barrel forward. She hugged onto my legs as I stood there, almost like stone.

"Sally," Jack warned, although his eyes were alight as he smiled.

"Ari! I missed you!" she giggled, completely ignoring him, it appeared.

I looked down at her, not knowing what to do, or say. But something in me made me smile. _I'll be your new little sister!_ Tears gathered in my eyes, and I still didn't know why.

Looking up, I saw some other faces. Jack was bounding forward, I guess to introduce them. The child released me, taking my hand as she stood there. I didn't have it in me to push her away.

"So, tootsie, I suppose I should reintroduce everyone," he giggled, before laughing hysterically once more. "This here is Ms. P. She looked after little Sally during the... incident," he murmured, pointing to a woman with black hair and dark red eyes. She smiled sadly up at me. "Lost Silver," he nodded to a boy, that mimicked Ms. P. as he smiled softly. His eyes were pitch black with tiny red pupils. "Dark Link." He pointed to a man that looked nearly identical to the elf boy back at the mansion. Although, he was darker, hence the name. His eyes were completely red as he appraised me, his smirk broad. "And lastly, Smile and Grinny."

There was a dog that Dark Link was holding back, that had a set of human teeth, set up in a smile. One of his legs were bandaged, as he currently held it up. The cat seemed to have no interest as he laid on Ms. P.'s lap.

I stared at these people, feeling like I did know them. But not well. I knew one thing for sure, though. And that was that I was far more comfortable here, than with Zalgo, or at the mansion.

No terrifying memories plagued me here. And perhaps I could get some answers, now.

* * *

**Please review! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Laughing Jack walked slowly back to my side, gauging his steps carefully, as to not frighten me. He didn't know how much I truly appreciated it. Everyone was silent in the room. Their expressions were blank, yet I could tell they were worried. Jack seemed cautious as he stood by my side, his gaze set on Ms. P. I heard him mumble something to her, his eyes pricking as he did. My eyes narrowed as I looked back and forth between the two, only being able to capture something about 'the three of them.' There was three more here? That thought made my stomach churn.

"So you don't remember anything, dear?" Ms. P. asked, breaking her crimson eyes away from Jack. The corners of his mouth turned down into a scowl, appearing exasperated. I decided to pay no mind to it.

"No, I don't," I replied, shifting my weight between each foot.

Jack left my side for just a moment to pull up a chair. I sat in it, gratefully. Little Sally went over and sat by Smile, giving me my space. Jack, however, hovered diligently. For whatever reason, that comforted me.

"I suppose it is story time then, huh, candy cane?" he asked, smiling ruefully. He sat down by my side, his towering height requiring him to still look down at me even though he was sitting.

I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to know. My eyes were locked on the dark floor, as I anxiously twiddled my fingers. But I had to know. Eventually, I would. So I suppose now was better than never. Jack let out a deep sigh, leaning back on the chair.

"Where to begin?" he huffed, his partially dilated eyes popping up to the ceiling. The silver was returning, showing his anger had faded. "I can't necessarily start from the beginning, because I wasn't there from the beginning," he chuckled, although his smile did not meet his eyes.

"I can!" Sally chirped. "I remember," she nodded, persistently. Jack shot her a warning glance, but allowed her to continue. "You ran into the mansion one day," she began, her emerald eyes locked on me. "Everyone was surprised. Benny and I were playing a board game, when you just ran through the door. Slenderman was chasing you," she continued, pursing her small, pale lips.

"I remember that..." I murmured, "Partially. So he didn't kill me?" I scoffed, finding it hard to believe.

The small girl violently shook her head. "No, Slendy would never hurt you, Ari." Her eyes were sincere. "We all wanted to at first," she shrugged, as if it didn't matter. "But Mr. Masky told Slendy that you should stay with us because you made it to the mansion alive. Slender gave you a week to decide if you wanted to become one of us," she continued, petting Smile Dog softly.

Jack then cut in, I guessed to finish it off. "That's when the Rake and I arrived. You see, sweets, the Rake wasn't as... accepting," he murmured, lightly biting his onyx lips. "He was about to kill you in the library. Do you remember any of that?" he asked, his silver eyes flickering to me.

I blinked, my face heating up. I couldn't believe it... and to think I had been so friendly to him at Zalgo's dwelling! The thought made me sick. It also made me wonder what all Zalgo had done. My eyes narrowed. "I remember you saving me," I whispered, still debating whether or not that was the exact memory. "You said something like, 'Now, now, Rake, that's no way to play...'" My voice drifted off.

Jack nodded, his lips twitching into a smile. "Yes, that's right. That was me. His claws swiped across your back. Slender arrived then, and tended to your wounds. After that, you basically spent time with all of us. Trained with Masky and Hoodie. Played games with Ben and Sally. Watched TV with Jeff, EJ and me. That sort of thing," he chuckled. "The Rake returned one of those days to finish you off. But Slender... stopped him."

"I remember that!" Sally chimed, bouncing where she sat. "Slendy protected you and the Rake hit him. The Rake was very bad..." she whispered.

I mentally cringed, yet I was honestly wondering about the Slenderman. Jack and Sally made it sound like he was so... sweet to me. I didn't really understand.

"Anyway," Jack cleared his throat. "After the week, you apparently decided you didn't want to be a pasta. Slender took you home instead of killing you... although he made all of us think you did." He sighed, leaning back on the chair. "Truthfully, I don't know exactly what happened after that. All I know is just a day later, you were back with us..." he stopped speaking, like he wanted to say something else, yet didn't exactly know if he should.

"What is it?" I questioned, my heart stuttering. There was something he was hiding. I could see it.

"Nothing, lollipop. After you came back, the Rake found Slender. The sour skittle told Zalgo that Slender was keeping a human at the mansion," he growled. I tried not to laugh at the candy analogy. I just figured he didn't want to cuss with little Sally in the room. He still managed to make me smile. It soon fell when I realized just exactly what he said. _Zalgo..._ "Slender gathered every pasta he could to the mansion to stand with us, for when Zalgo arrived. All for you, sugar." He nodded his head, his silver orbs soft.

_I could not stand for Zalgo to kill her, or change her in any way. If you stay and understand, all you must do is stand with us to show Zalgo that we accept her, and love her. No fighting will be necessary. If it comes to that... I will be the only one to. All I beg of you is to help to show Zalgo that she is not a concern._

My eyes watered due to the memory. So I shouldn't be afraid of the Slenderman? But that other memory... so cold... "So what happened after that?" I whispered, my voice so soft.

"Everyone stayed and got to know you. The Observer went to Zalgo to find out how long we had until his arrival. Turned out, it was three days. So everyone trained until then."

Laughing Jack continued with the story, telling me about Zalgo's arrival. The debate that led to the ultimate fight. How everyone had tried, but failed due to his invisibility. Slenderman losing his tentacles... everything. Then, the song that ended the earth. My eyes were wide throughout the tale, hardly able to believe. But watching everyone else's expressions in the room, I knew it had to be true.

"Last I know, Slender carried you back to the mansion. But seeing you here now... and the fact that after I went to my realm, only to return to see the world back to normal... I am betting you left with Zalgo to make the change. I collected everyone I could find during the incident," he nodded to everyone in the room... and I guess the three others he mentioned.

"Did anyone die?" I breathed, my chest clenching. I wouldn't be able to stand it if anyone of those people had died for me. I then saw Jack's face fall, and the tears that gathered in Sally's eyes.

"Yes, a few," he nodded, forlorn. "Tails Doll, Herobrine, and Bob did not make it." My face fell right as he finished, causing him to sit up in his chair. "Now, what exactly do you remember, from when you woke up?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

I gladly took the opportunity, telling him of waking up by the Rake and Zalgo. How they wouldn't tell me anything... the Grim Reaper, Observer... The only thing I left out, was my first killing. "He called me the Temptress," I shrugged. "Apparently I have an ability to charm victims into trusting me, drawing them to me." I looked away, for some reason not wanting him to know that I killed. I was beyond positive that everyone in this room had; I was no different than them.

"Temptress," Jack scoffed, rolling his silver eyes. "Don't trust him ever again."

"Jack... with how you spoke of the Slenderman..." I mumbled, my eyebrows furrowing. I just couldn't put it into words, but he seemed to understand.

"Yes. You and the Slenderman... well, once you return to the mansion, I'll allow you to figure that one out," he chuckled, his cryptic remark causing me to scowl at him. His only response was a giant grin, and a wild laugh.

"We're going back to the mansion?" I asked, my heart off beat. My eyes were wide as I stared at the clown, worry twirling in my stomach. I... I didn't want to go quite yet.

He paused, before nodding one stiff bob. "Yes, sweets... that's your home," he replied.

That word again. _Home._ I decided not to reply. I then heard voices on the outside of the tent. It caused me to stiffen where I sat, slightly worried.

"Is LJ back yet?" a chipper voice asked, before a head poked in. That caused me to freeze where I sat, staring at the being who stood at the opening.

_Another Slenderman?_ Although this one looked different. He wasn't faceless; he had a simple smiling face. Two happy eyes, and a bright smile. A small top hat on his head, and his suit was decorated with colorful dots. When his gaze landed on me, however, the happy face became shocked.

"Aribella?" he breathed, before the smiling face returned. "ARIBELLA! Oh, dear, it's so good to see you back!" he joyfully bellowed, swooping forward before enveloping me into a giant hug. My tense body did not respond, my eyes wide.

Jack cleared his throat, therefore causing the man to back away. "Calm yourself, Splendor. Aribella... doesn't remember much at the moment," Jack coughed, crossing his arms.

Splendor's shocked face returned, before looking slightly sad. Two more men entered the tent, looking the same as Splender. One had glasses on his otherwise blank face, and wore a brown vest. The other wore a trench coat that was opened, exposing his bare, chiseled torso. A fedora laid on his head, and the only thing on his blank face was a shocked smile, with razor teeth.

"Aribella, this is Splendor, Trender and Offendor... Slenderman's brothers," Jack informed me, as I stared in awe.

How much more could I take in one day?

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

I stared at the men in front of me, my eyelids drooping. I was about to pass out. It felt like it has been nearly a century since I last slept. But, even still, I was going to be polite. I smiled softly at the three of them, yet scooted closer to Jack. Trender shook my hand, while Offender gazed down at me in a strange way. I didn't necessarily know what to make of it. He reached into his cloak, seeming to be about to pull something out. I saw the edge of something red, before he paused, shook his head, and shoved it back into his pocket. I suppose he decided against it.

"Oh, I just can't wait for Slender to see you are well!" Splendor gushed, his smile broadening.

My eyes narrowed as I looked up at him, Jack stiffening at my side. "He already knows," Laughing Jack responded, his raspy voice gruff. He let out a small huff before meeting Splendor's gaze once more. "With her memories gone... it didn't go quite well," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

Splendor's face fell. "Ah... Well, that's a shame. Just need some time, I suppose. Why don't we head on back to the mansion? Things seem to be alright," he beamed, his happiness returning.

"Let the poor girl get some rest, she's dead on her feet," Ms. P. interjected, shaking her head. I looked over at her, my eyes filled with gratitude.

"Yeah, I don't see why we can't do that. We can head back tomorrow," Dark Link added.

Laughing Jack was nodding before he was even done speaking. "Yes, that should be fine. I'll show you to your tent, Ari, and we can leave in the morning," he stated, pulling me forward.

Everyone called good night as I exited from the tent with Jack. We walked in silence, until he paused outside of a small tent. I eyed it for a moment, my eyes trailing around to make sure there were no zombies around. I wasn't really comfortable being by myself.

"Here you are, sweets. Sorry it's not that fancy, I'm not used to having guests," he laughed, the sound so loud that it nearly popped my ears. I smiled, hesitantly entering. "I'll just be next door, no worries!" he called, after I was inside.

Well, that was a relief. At least he'd be right there if I needed him. I could sleep in peace. I laid back on the small, make shift bed, shutting my eyes almost instantly. I was beyond exhausted. I just hoped nightmares wouldn't plague my dreams this night...

* * *

The sound of a horn blaring startled me awake. My eyes snapped wide, my heart rushing in my chest as I gasped for air. Jack stood over me, a small horn in his hand, his claws clutching the end. I instantly glared at him as my heart returned to normal. I threw my arm over my eyes, a small, gurgled moan spilling from my lips.

"What was that for?" I whined, wanting to go back to sleep. My limbs felt like jelly.

"Up, up, gum drop! It's time to get going!" he cackled, squeezing the horn again.

I sighed, hauling myself up and rubbing my eyes. Ah well, I suppose we should get going. Try to get life back to the way it was... even though I had no idea what the hell it was. Was I even happy? I guess I would have to find that out. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair as I followed Jack out, not making too much progress. My eyes were drained, and blood still stained my clothes. I needed a shower, for sure.

"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" Jack shouted, alerting everyone else as we entered the larger tent.

Everyone turned to face him, little Sally stuffing her face with candy. Was that the only food here or something? I paid little attention as everyone discussed how we were going to get back. Jack couldn't teleport us all at once, so they decided to split it up. Jack was going to take Sally and me, Splendor was taking Ms. P. and Dark Link, and Offender was taking Smile and Grinny. Trender was going on his own. I guessed they could teleport, which was good.

Jack pulled Sally and me close, and before I could even shut my eyes, we were teleporting. My eyes snapped closed immediately, the odd sensation still making chills go down my spine. Soon, I opened my eyes to see the mansion walls around me. I let out a sigh, my eyes gazing around. It did have a familiar sense to it.

"Alright, Sally, you run off and find everyone," Jack chuckled, the little girl running before he was even done speaking. "I'm going to show you your room... your old room," Jack nodded, walking me down the hall. Finally, he paused outside the door. "I don't know if you took all of your old clothes to Slender's room or not," he cleared his throat. "But you can go on in and shower, try to find something," he shrugged. "I'll be out here when you're done."

I smiled at the clown, trying not to pay too much attention to what he said. It would bother me way too much if I did. Walking inside, I looked around. Flashes of the room entered my mind, as I easily remembered it. This room... was mine. I remembered sleeping in that bed... clutching on to something. It looked like a jacket? I couldn't be sure. I remember waking up to an ipod on the bedside table. I remember the man in the white mask bringing me dinner.

I shook my head, walking over to the closet. Like Jack had warned, it was empty. I let out a sigh, before noticing a bundle of black fabric at the bottom. Lifting it up, I saw it was a dress. Letting out a sigh of relief, I trudged to the bathroom, prepared to get ready. My shower was quick, a small amount of excitement flaring within me. To be honest with myself, I was slightly eager to see everyone again... knowing they hadn't killed me. I was still partially worried, though. Once out, I quickly styled my hair after sliding on the black dress. It fit like a glove...

Jack was waiting outside just like he had promised. He smiled brightly when he saw me, his silver eyes twinkling. "I remember that dress. You are actually looking yourself again, skittle," he noted, as he started down the hall.

"Well that's good," I sighed. According to his story, I needed that a lot. I didn't know how long it was going to take for me to return to my older self once more. That thought alone frightened me.

We were silent until he paused outside another door, opening it for me. I stepped through, as he followed behind me.

"Hey everyone! Look what I found!" he cackled, causing every head to snap in our direction.

I looked around, shyly, my embarrassment from running out before just now taking hold. I offered a small smile, staying close to Jack, almost like glue. I still wasn't comfortable yet. The first thing I noticed, was that Slender was not in the room. The boy with the cut smile, however, was now awake. I suppose someone told him I had no memory, because he didn't attempt to approach me. That was good...

"Welcome back, Ari," the boy with the white mask called. I looked at him, remembering him bringing me dinner once more. His blue eyes were sympathetic as he looked me over. _It's Masky. May I come in?_ I remembered his voice, clearly. So he was Masky...

"Thank you, Masky," I replied, watching his blue eyes widen. I heard nearly everyone in the room gasp.

"Has your memory returned?" the girl with a stitched smile asked, her single eye appraising me. I didn't remember anything about her at the moment... but I was sure I knew her.

"It's coming back, piece by piece," I shrugged.

"I filled her in on most," Jack added. "Where's Slender?"

Masky's face then darkened. "In his office, I think. He's not... in the best of moods."

I mentally quivered. I was going to avoid him, then. I looked around, taking in all of the others faces. My eyes stuck on the boy with a carved smile. _There's no need to glare at me like that, Jim._ I smiled to myself, glad that the memories were trickling back. So far I remembered Masky's, and now Jim's, name.

"Are you feeling better, Jim?" I asked, noticing the bandages that were still thickly wrapped around his torso.

His jaw dropped, his eyes widening even more than they were before. Then, his head threw back, laughter spilling from his lips. I noticed some of the others were laughing, while the rest looked confused. Jack didn't seem to understand, either. Jim continued to laugh, not seeming to care about his wounds.

"You mean Jeff?" Masky snorted, causing Jim... Jeff to laugh even harder.

I stared at him, confused. "But I thought..."

"You accidentally called him Jim after you first got here," the girl with the pale mask chuckled, shaking her head. "You must be remembering that," she added as my cheeks heated up.

Now Jack was laughing non stop beside me, holding his gut as he usually did. "Ah, lollipop. It seems as though things just might get back to normal. But... why don't I tell you everyone's name again?" he giggled, as Jeff's laughter finally died down.

He started on the far side of the room, pointing to each and telling me their name. I tried my hardest to remember, just so I wouldn't make the mistake again. But, it seemed to make everyone happy. Smiles adorned the room, and I couldn't help but return it. Jack then looked slightly worried.

"Did Sally not come in here?" he asked.

The elf boy looked confused. "No, she's back?" he asked. I remembered what she said about her playing board games with 'Benny'. I suppose that must be him.

"I'll go find her," I offered, nodding my head. "I also want to look around the mansion for a bit, if you don't mind," I added. "It would be nice to get used to the place again," I chuckled, shyly.

"Sure, sweets," Jack smiled warmly.

I grinned, before exiting from the room. I started along the halls, hunting for the little girl. I would have imagined she would have gone to see everyone else, but she wasn't there... Ah well. As I searched around, I came across the kitchen, dining room and even a library. It was incredible, I had to say.

As I twisted around the corner, however, I came to a complete stop. Black now filled my vision, something blocking my way. I froze, my head slowly lifting.

I was now standing in front of Slenderman.

* * *

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

The tall being stood before me, as I stayed frozen where I stood. I didn't know what to do, or think. It seemed as though we were two immobile statues, staring at each other with an intensity that was beyond me. My heart was racing in my chest, as goose bumps spread along my arms. Jack had said not to fear him. Apparently he had not killed me... but that memory. That sinister memory that ate away at my mind. Seeing him now, I knew that I knew him... but those memories were fogged over, unattainable. Words dissipated in my mouth, even though I didn't even know what they would have been.

His head was slightly cocked to the side, and I couldn't be sure, but he seemed as though he figured any movement would cause me to run out of the mansion once more. His face was contorted in a way that seemed bemused, although it was laced with shock as well. I'm sure my reappearance was a great surprise to him. Running into him in the hall hadn't been my idea of a reunion. I blinked, feverishly, as I tried to decide what I should do. Speak, run. Beg for my life. Every idea seemed redundant.

"I see you have returned," his velvet voice flowed, from an unknown source. The sound penetrated through me, my bones softening beneath my skin. Although his words were as silk as satin, I still detected a stiffness from him. Melancholy, empty. It tugged at my heart strings, but I pushed it away.

I swallowed, pushing the large lump down my throat. "Yes, I have," I replied, my voice quivering, slightly. I felt my knees begin to tremble, as I fought to stay calm. He wasn't going to hurt me. He wasn't.

"Why?" he questioned, although it sounded bleak. No true curiosity sounded from him. For some reason, that made my blood boil.

"Jack found me," I deadpanned, my eyes dropping to the rug below our feet. Maroon and royal blue twisted together in lovely pattern. I decided to focus on it instead of his morose attitude.

"Jack?" he continued on, using the same tone. I subconsciously glowered at the rug, not liking how he was sounding. I didn't remember much about him. But I knew this wasn't right... and it irritated me.

"Yes. Laughing Jack. The clown," I snapped back, my eyes hard as I locked with his gaze. His sullen attitude was bringing mine down, and I just couldn't have that right now. Right after my peace had returned. It felt like he was just sucking it away.

"It's good to hear that he is alright." His terse reply weighed even more on my nerves, to the point where my eyes were like razors.

"If I am bothering you, Slenderman, I'll gladly leave," I snapped, daring him to challenge me.

He did not offer a reply. He continued to stare at me, as tears burned in my eyes. That's it. I wasn't trying any more. I felt like I was talking to a brick wall. Unwelcome. Unwanted. I turned, prepared to stomp down the hall to find Sally, before one of his large hands latched onto my shoulder, forcing me to stop.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, his velvet voice finally holding emotion. Right as it did, however, I instantly regretted wanting it.

Pain. It was faint, but it was there. His breathy whisper contained just enough, to cause my mind to literally go blank as I stared back at him. He was patiently waiting for my reply, as I tried to sort out my thoughts. I shook my head, biting on my lip as my eyes fell to the ground.

"I was scared," I shrugged, finding that to be a reasonable answer.

"That's not what I was referring to," he murmured so low, I was barely sure I heard it.

"I didn't remember any of you. I had... faint memories when I saw all of you. And they weren't... the greatest," I grimaced, rubbing the back of my neck.

His hand slipped down, leaving a tingling trail on my shoulder as it dangled by his side. "None of us would ever hurt you," he replied, the lack of emotion returning to his tone. I didn't know which I hated more.

"I know. Jack filled me in on what happened," I scowled, thinking about Zalgo. How I had trusted him when I first woke up. How I accepted him so easily, when I should have been running from him.

He seemed interested as he gazed down at me, before a slap of apprehension covered his features. "He probably left out the minor details, I assume?" he mused, causing my eyebrows to furrow. What did he mean?

"Well I'm sure he didn't involve everything," I chuckled, without humor. "Apparently I'm missing a lot," I replied, feeling my comfort grow in his presence. Although there was that annoying itch that something was not right.

"Yes, you are," he murmured, that small emotion returning which shot through me. My frown intensified due to it. "Do you plan on leaving again?" he questioned, sounding so heavy.

"Well, this is your home..." I whispered, feeling awkward at this moment. "I was hoping to stay. But if... if you want me go, I will," I responded, only to be immediately cut off.

"No. I do not want you to," he responded, his silky voice containing a dark rasp that caused my eyes to widen. He was so cryptic that it made me want to scream. But there was little I could do.

I nodded, tartly, my lips a hard line. "Okay. Jack said that my clothes were not in my room... so I'll have to go get them later," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"I shall later," he contradicted, shaking his head before I was even done speaking. "Your other belongings will be there as well."

"Okay." My curt reply made the tense atmosphere grow to where it was nearly unbearable. "I'm going to go find Sally," I hurriedly whispered beneath my breath, before turning on my heel, rushing off before he could stop me again.

As I rounded the turn at the end of the hall, I felt the dry atmosphere lift, trying my hardest to shake away the cobwebs that had grown in my head while I was there. I knew deep down that that was not the man I knew. He was a shell. Was that why I couldn't remember anything about him? I was expecting more memories. But he seemed like a walking corpse that was an entirely different being. The agitation curled within in my stomach, refusing to go away no matter how hard I pushed.

Giving up on trying to escape it, I continued on, until I finally found Sally in what seemed to be her room. Even still, my thoughts remained on the Slenderman.

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Slenderman stood in the now empty hallway, immobile as stone. His face was smoothed over, not a single emotion being detected, even by someone who knew him well. He truly looked like the inhuman monster that most beings considered him as. That thought alone only made him hate himself even more at this moment.

"Alright. What was that?"

He slowly turned his head, with little interest, to see Laughing Jack standing before him. The clown's eyes were dark as night as he glared at Slender, his usually happy smile and upturned dark lips now twisted into an annoyed scowl. Slender wondered for a moment how he hadn't noticed the clown before. Then again, when Jack dissipates into smoke, it is quite hard _to_ notice him. Had he seen the entire thing?

"What are you doing here, Jack," Slender sighed, letting out a small huff. He mimicked a robot, in the oddest of ways.

"I came to check up on tootsie, to make sure she didn't run into anyone and get frightened," he replied, sliding his claws together as he did. The common habit irritated Slender in the strangest of ways.

"Why did you care?" Slender scoffed, yet still managed to contain that thick shield which hid his emotions. They were lost in the black abyss which was currently his mind.

The clown's scowl thickened, his eyes fading to an even darker black, if that was possible. "Why did I care?" he spat, flustered. "What the hell is wrong with you, Slenderman? Did you not just see who you were just talking to?" Jack snarled, baring his serrated teeth. "Last I recall, you loved that woman. Did I miss something while I was gone?"

Slender's invisible glare penetrated through Jack as he stood there, his anger silently raging. "She doesn't remember," Slender simply stated, as if it explained everything.

Chaotic laughter bounced against the walls as Jack's head threw back, his jugular bobbing as he did. "And I tell you what, Slender," he chuckled between laughs, "You are making it nearly impossible for her to be able to!"

Slender's fists tightened as he tried to restrain his emotions-to not feel. "Why would it matter, Laughing Jack? It was shocking that she fell in love with me the first time. I doubt I'd be lucky enough for her to fall a second time."

"Well there's no way you'll find out if you keep being an ass to her," the clown giggled, his smile returning. "Nor is she going to remember, either. If you are not gonna act yourself, she isn't going to remember the old you. Take a psycho clown's advice, would ya? Besides, you're gonna piss everyone off if you keep this pity party going. Everyone is back. We only lost Bob, Herobrine and Tails Doll. Yes, we lost a few, but it could have been a lot worse. You need to chipper up and fight to get your girl back, or she's just gonna become someone else's," he warned.

Slender let out a sigh. "I suppose you're right..." he murmured.

"Yes. I usually am," Jack snorted. "She went off to Sally's room if ya wanna... find her there," he smirked, before dissipating into a puff of black smoke.

Slender stood, a war igniting within his head. Did he dare open up to her again? It was worth a try... and if he didn't, he would live with the regret for the rest of his life. His feet started forward, without his consent, heading towards Sally's bedroom. Pausing outside of it, he gave himself a mental pep talk before knocking quickly on the door. Soon after, little Sally had opened it, smiling brightly up at him.

"Slendy!" she squealed, jumping into his arms.

He chuckled, hugging the small child to him. He couldn't help the joy that flooded through him, seeing that she was now safe. Then, the rush of warmth when he saw Aribella sitting at Sally's small tea party table, a plastic cup in her hand.

"Hello, Sally," Slender murmured, before setting the small girl down.

"I missed you so much! And Ari is back, too, have you seen her yet?" the little girl gushed, nearly vibrating where she stood.

There was a small pause, before Slender chuckled. "Yes, I just saw her, actually." He could see Aribella looking up at him out of the corner of her eye, her expression troubled. "Darli-" He cleared his throat. "Aribella. I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior earlier. I just didn't... expect to see you," he nodded, figuring that would be the best explanation.

Her expression lightened, slightly, but she still seemed frustrated. She nodded slightly, before Sally took hold of Slender's sleeve. She pulled him forward, before forcing him to sit amongst them at the table. He could feel the tense atmosphere, but chose to ignore it. He had to take Jack's advice.

"So, Miss Aribella. I hope you are becoming reaccustomed to the mansion once more," Slender began, trying to start conversation.

She met his gaze, her emerald eyes seemed to search through his features. "Yes. The mansion is lovely," she murmured in response, before biting her lip. He ached to read her mind so he could understand. He wished that he could just give her the memories she had lost back, so things could return to the way they had been. But he had to start over.

"Thank you," he nodded, feeling great pride in his mansion. "It is your home, as you know, so you may go anywhere you'd like," he added, a small bud of hope swelling within him that she'd find his piano room like before. That should bring back so many memories...

Aribella smiled softly, before fake sipping some tea. He let out a sigh, aching to hear her speak again. He missed her voice... Sally was currently conversing with her dolls that were also present at their tea party, leaving Slender and Aribella to themselves. He appreciated it in a way... but Ari was being difficult. He couldn't blame her; he had been too. Now, he regretted it, immensely.

"So," he cleared his throat, looking back over to her. "You stumbled upon Laughing Jack and the Observer. Quite some luck, don't you agree?" he asked, his cheekbones slightly rising as he smiled to himself.

She stared at him, her emerald eyes appraising each and every movement. "Yes, especially the Observer," she murmured, before her eyes turned to stone. "I'm so glad he got me away from those two," she growled to herself.

"Two?" Slender questioned, shifting where he sat. He still ached to destroy that bastard who took his love away.

"Yeah. Zalgo and the Rake," she spat, popping her knuckles as she sat there.

Slenderman was now seething as he tried to remain calm, those two's name's like acid poured into his ears. "The Rake did not try to harm you, did he?" he hissed, forcing himself to stay seated.

Her eyes locked with his gaze, as she slowly shook her head. But she seemed locked away in her mind as she stared at him, his mouth slightly hanging open. Like she was deep in thought, but just realizing something as well.

"I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you again," she breathed, zoning out as she did.

"What?" Slender asked, slightly confused as he continued to stare at her. Sally had gone silent. Aribella blinked before looking up at him again. She stared in awe, before smiling softly.

"I remember that. I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you again," she quoted from the day Slender had taken the Rake's blow for her.

Slender remembered it clearly at this moment, his heart skipping in his chest at the realization that her memories were still there. They just had to be found. She reached forward, laying her palm on his chest, where the scars from that incident now laid.

"I remember. You protected me," Aribella breathed, tears springing into her eyes.

Slender shakily laid his hand on top of hers, before nodding his head. "Yes. I always will," he whispered, squeezing her hand, slightly.

With her small smile, and the light in her eyes, he finally was able to feel again. He now possessed the one thing he thought he had lost.

Hope.

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes were hazed over with tears as I stared into that blank face. The one I had just feared, not even a day ago. The one, that I had just thought possessed zero emotion at all. I can not see his eyes to appraise the emotion in them. Or his mouth, to see if he was truly smiling or not. But by the look of those raised cheekbones, I saw it was there. Hidden, but still there. There was a man inside that shell of a slender being. There was emotion. Depth. Feeling. I knew this man. I had known him well.

His soft thumb stroked my hand as it cupped his cheek, warmth flooding beneath it. That memory. So strong, it was.

_Before anyone could react, it sprung forward, claws held back, prepared to kill me. I flinched, prepared for the pain. Prepared for him to rip me limb from limb. But then, black filled my vision, blocking me from the Rake. _

My vision was blurry as I recalled it. But I could still see his black suit sweep in front of me like a shield, that horrible being, the Rake, swiping his claws against him. The dark blood that splattered to the ground, coating the monster's claws. I remember taking care of him. Wrapping up his wounds, tending to him with such adoration and care that it truly surprised me. But most importantly, I remember what I had asked him. And his answer.

_"Why did you do that? I should have gotten hurt, not you. You didn't have to do that," I replied._

_"Yes, I did." I pulled back, looking up at him. "I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you again."_

I smiled weakly as I stared at the Slenderman, little Sally silent and nearly non existent in the chair to our side. He had saved me that day. From the Rake, that I had thought was not a bad being. How wrong I was. But... if he was true to his words, saying he wouldn't let him hurt me again... Why did I die? Why did he let me go to him? My smile slowly faltered, my hand slipping down from his cheek. There was still so much I was in the dark about. So much I still didn't know. Opening up to everyone this easy... was a very, very dangerous thing. Even I knew that.

I saw his cheekbones drop, his features changing. His form became stiff, seeming as though he was terrified of doing something wrong. His hand was still frozen in the air, before plopping noisily on his lap. We were silent, our gazes still locked, before he cleared his throat.

"I should prepare dinner," his velvet voice murmured, before he hurried up, and gracefully left the room.

The shutting door was louder than it should have been, in this silent room. Sally's emerald eyes were nearly glued on me and, for whatever reason, I felt extremely uncomfortable under her glare.

"What's wrong, Ari?" she asked, setting down her small tea cup.

I shook my head, offering a small smile. "Nothing, Sally. Laughing Jack wanted me to come find you, so I think we should get back with everyone now," I changed the subject, standing from the tiny chair.

She hesitantly nodded, before following my lead. Quietly, we left the room, starting along the long halls. We passed Bloody Painter and Glitchy Red on our way back, therefore I guessed everyone was getting back to the norm at the mansion. When we finally entered the drawing room, only LJ, Jeff, Ben and Masky remained. Sally's squeal caused me to jump, as she ran forward, almost taking Ben to the floor as she engulfed him in a hug.

"Benny!" she giggled, smiling brightly as she clung to him.

Ben's lips turned up in a small smile as he ruffled her hair, squeezing her close. "Hey, Sal. You ready for some board games?" he asked, pulling back with fake enthusiasm. Even I could tell he truthfully didn't want to. But he did care for the little girl, that was for sure.

"Hey sweets! So, you talked to Slender, did you?" Jack asked, his sharp-toothed grin prominent on his face.

I nodded, hesitantly, wondering how the hell he even knew that. But, I wasn't going to be concerned with that, at the moment.

"Heh, wonder how that went," Jeff snorted, cackling shortly after. I glared at him, wondering what exactly he meant by that. I was surely missing out on something here, and it was annoying me.

"It went fine, thank you," I growled in response, crossing my arms.

Jack laughed chaotically, as he usually did. I was beginning to get used to hearing it. "Oh, knock it off, Jeffrey," he giggled, shaking his head. "It Slender starting on the grub? I'm starved," he snorted, falling back into a chair.

"Oh, like it matters to you," Masky threw out from the corner. "You never eat what he makes to start with, you just eat your damn candy," he scoffed.

"Throw me a grape!" Jeff called.

I had a strong wave of déjàvu in which I chose to ignore. Jack threw him a piece of candy from his seemingly endless stash, before throwing a red over to me. I smiled gratefully, before popping it into my mouth.

"Shouldn't be ruining your dinner," Slender's voice flowed behind me, causing my head to nearly hit the ceiling. I felt his hand lay on my shoulder, in what I supposed was his version of an apology at the moment. "Dinner is ready," he nodded towards everyone.

Each of them rushed passed us, leaving me alone with Slender once again. I hesitantly turned, slightly shying away from meeting his gaze. An odd twist of emotions twirled in my stomach, as I tried to contain them. It felt like the walls were swallowing me whole. I then saw his arm move, and it appeared he was offering his arm out for me to take. A gentleman... I eyed it, uncertainty spilling within me. I then heard a chuckle vibrate from him.

"There is no need to fear, Miss Aribella," he breathed, his voice tender. I could nearly see the invisible smile on his face.

I returned it, taking his arm.

* * *

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

The dining room was alight, a warm atmosphere clinging to the air which made me smile. I caught the slight twist of Slender's head as he looked down at me, his cheekbones rising as well. My arm tightened around his as everyone's head twisted, watching us as we entered the room. So many of their faces melted into a smile at the sight of us, something I didn't quite understand. He walked me to the end of the table, where the last two vacant seats laid. Releasing my arm, he pulled out a chair which I presumed to be mine. Masky was to my right, and Jeff was across from me. The long dining area seated everyone in the mansion, plates filled with warm food placed in front of each person.

My eyes searched for Laughing Jack, the one other person I was truthfully comfortable around. I then saw he was two down from Jeff, sucking on a lollipop. At least he wasn't too far away... I began to poke at my food as Slender took his place at the head of the table, only a single cup of coffee sitting before him. How did he manage to drink... oh, nevermind. I'm sure I had known that once before, and didn't need to trouble him with asking. I slowly nibbled on my spaghetti, the silence in the room only being marred by the clinking of silverware, and the rather grotesque squish of Eyeless Jack's meal... I'd rather not know what it is.

"So, Ari. How are things going with your memory?" I turned to see it was Masky who had spoken, his blue eyes appraising as he looked over at me. His mask was raised ever so slightly, only exposing his bottom lip as he chewed.

"They are getting better, I suppose," I shrugged, dropping my eyes. "Only little blips here and there, but it's better than nothing." I popped a bite into my mouth, quickly rinsing it with water.

"Hopefully they all will return eventually," Slender nodded, seeming to wish for it just as much as I did. That alone made me wonder why.

"Have a little faith," cackled Jack, his large smile still present. "By the way, Miss Aribella, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the amusement park again today? You didn't get a chance to enjoy it last time," Jack grinned, twisting his lollipop between his fingers.

I saw Slender stiffen by my side. I glanced over at him, slightly confused, but he didn't say a word. I returned my attention to Jack.

"Sure, I'd love to," I replied, with a small smile. Hopefully he'd keep those dreaded zombies away this time. I would appreciate it.

"Wonderful!" Jack giggled, popping the sucker back into his mouth.

Before another word could be said, Slender downed his coffee, then stood from his chair. Nodding his head, he exited from the room without another world. I worriedly stared after, pursing my lips. I hoped it wasn't my fault...

"What's his problem?" snorted Jack, only for Masky to shoot him a glare. I was missing something here, but there wasn't much I could do. Sighing, I quickly finished my meal as well.

"Alright, Jack. Lets get on to the park before it's too late. I don't want to stay for too long, either."

"Ah, I suppose you'll have to miss the show, then," he sighed. "No matter! The amusement park is just as fun! Let's go, tootsie!"

With that, he skipped to my side, before laying a hand on my shoulder. Just like that, the world dissipated away, like tiny bubbles evaporating into nothing. With just the blink of my eye, my surroundings became the incredible view of Laughing Jack's world, the night sky forever looming above.

It was fun, I must say. A nice stress reliever, riding rides and playing games. If it weren't for the lurking zombies, I would have enjoyed myself a lot more. Laughing Jack was just like a kid, and I truly wondered what happened to him to make him want to kill all of these children. But, that was a question for another time, if ever. Eventually, I knew I was getting tired, and we needed to go back to the mansion. In the middle of eating cotton candy on a bench, I noticed Jack staring up at the starless sky.

"Are you alright?" I asked, pulling off another fluff of the sugar.

"Just fine, sweets. I was wondering about you," he grinned, his silver eyes kind. I wasn't too sure a whole lot of people saw this side.

"What about me?" I questioned, my eyebrows furrowing.

"How to get your memories back," he shrugged, as if it didn't matter. "I knew the park wouldn't do anything; just an excuse for you to relax for a little while. But how to get those little memories back into your head, hmm?"

He pursed his onyx lips, his foot tapping on the ground below. I noticed how the zombies kept their distance, and I wondered if Jack had made it clear for them to do so. But he was wondering about a topic that I was keen on figuring out.

"All I know is that different situations and people bring about those memories," I sighed.

"I think you have remembered just about everything you've been able to that involves me," he snickered, his cone nose twitching.

"Really?" I giggled, finding it quite hard to be true.

"Well, maybe not everything. But most. Sure we were friends, candy cane, but we didn't spend a whole lot of time together."

"Well who did I spend the most time with?" I asked, feeling as if I knew the answer. I just needed him to clarify it.

He looked back over to me, his silver eyes knowing. "Slenderman, gumdrop. You know that just as much as I do. You were stuck to him like glue. So if you want those memories to come back, you should... I don't know, stay with him, don't you think?" he grinned, his sharp teeth sparkling.

I paused for just a moment, my lips pursed. "Yeah... I should. I'm more comfortable with him now. He came to Sally's room while I was there, and we talked for a while. I remembered some good times with him. He wouldn't... he wouldn't mind me hanging around him?" I asked, my voice slightly hesitant. He just didn't appear to be the type of man to like company.

Laughing Jack's head threw back with the force of his laugh, tears perking in the corners of his eyes. "Oh, sugar, _trust_ _me_. He wont mind at all."

I nodded after he finished, nervously twisting my fingers. "Where could I find him when we get back?" I asked, my voice only a small whisper.

"Ohhh, I don't know... possibly his office?" Jack replied, standing with a stretch. "I'll drop you off there, how about that?" he asked, offering his claw for me to take.

I placed my hand in his, as he yanked me up from the bench, my cotton candy sadly falling to the ground. Without even waiting for my reply, he had already teleported us there. We were now standing outside of a shut wooden door. My insides churned with worry, as I wondered if I was as welcome as Jack had said. I turned to ask Jack another question, but right as I did, I saw that he was gone. Fear enveloped me as I bit my lip, feeling utterly alone. What if Jack was lying and it angered him? What if he was busy, in a bad mood? What should I even say? I felt my cheeks turn crimson as I stood, wide eyed outside his office.

Tentatively, I knocked on the door, my breath held tightly within my lungs. I waited, my insides twisting as I wondered if he would answer. Each second that passed caused my tension to grow more and more. Finally, now irritated, I knocked again.

"Slenderman?" I asked, although I wouldn't necessarily say it was a call.

Still no reply. Now I was frustrated. Did I do something to anger him? For some reason, that set sail a wave of guilt, followed by the determination to find a way to fix it. Gripping the door handle, I honestly expected it to be locked. But when I heard the click as it opened, and the slight creak as it pulled forward, I saw that it was not. Did I dare go inside? My previous fears would have drowned me out of even considering it. But with all of this built up anticipation, I saw that that was no longer an option. After all, I didn't seem to have problem with going where I didn't belong at Zalgo's. And look at what that gave me.

Opening the door more, I stepped inside. He wasn't here, which disappointed me greatly. His office was nice, and proper. Wood paneling, a nice rug. A beautiful leather couch that I seemed to remember from one of my recently acquired memories. His desk sat on the opposite wall, loose papers scattered about, along with pens and random books. His chair was slightly pulled out, what appeared to be his jacket hanging on it. I felt as if I had seen this before, then again, it felt like I had seen all of this before. How easily frustrated am I.

I felt like I shouldn't be here. Hell, I knew I shouldn't be here. But here I stood, gazing around in wonder. Finally snapping out of the trance, I knew I should leave. Backing towards the door, I was forced to stop due to a warm form behind me. Twisting around, I saw Slender standing in the doorway. I knew that all the blood had drained out of my cheeks, my heart stuttered in my chest. Embarrassment over being caught swelled within me, along with the fear of him being angered of my nosiness. Damn you, Jack. Although, under closer inspecting, he seemed to be amused. His features were smooth, seemingly light.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, wanting to slap myself. Damn everything, why did I even come here?

"What for, my dear?" his velvet voice asked, along with a slight chuckle. He was leaning against the doorway, his jacket and tie being removed. The top two buttons of his dress shirt were undone, exposing a bit on his pale chest. I looked away, a new round of color filling my cheeks. They darkened even more as a memory flashed in my head of him like this before.

"Coming into your office?" I shrugged, noticing it sounded like a silly answer. "Invasion of privacy?" I continued on, although my brain was begging my mouth to be quiet.

His cheekbones rose as he pushed himself off of the doorway, stepping into the room. He motioned towards the couch, I guessed offering me to sit down. Without a second thought, I complied, leaning back against the leather. It's smell was luxurious. He shut the door, before slowly walking to his desk, thoughtlessly shrugging his jacket back on.

"I thought you were out with Laughing Jack?" he stated, leaning back in his chair. His fingers nimbly picked up the pen from his desk, absentmindedly tapping the papers with it.

"I was. We went to the amusement park," I shrugged.

"So what brings you here?"

That one statement caused me to freeze, my teeth nearly biting through my lip. In an odd way, it seemed as though he was playing games with me. My eyes narrowed as I stood, starting for the door. Within a second, however, he was in front of me, blocking my exit.

"I didn't propose you leave," he shook his head, his voice softer. "And I didn't intend that to be as ill-mannered as it came across. I was simply curious," he nodded, his towering height causing me to be slightly intimidated. Although with that silky voice, the fear seemed to melt away within seconds. He already made it clear that he wouldn't let anything hurt me.

I nodded, going back over to the couch. Sitting down, I allowed my eyes to skim over the room once more. A sudden memory popped into my mind as Slender sat in his chair, fierce and strong.

_I peeked in, first seeing Slender's angry form behind his desk. He was stiffly sitting upright, his hands clasped in front of him on the desk. Veins were popping out near his temples, his angered features set on the figure sitting across from him. At this angle, I could only see the back of the Reaper's black cloak. To the side, the Puppeteer patiently sat, all hints of his once peaceful smile gone. His hands were outstretched, the golden strings out and wrapped around the Reaper tightly._

_"Tell me now!" Slender snarled, banging his fist on his desk, causing me to flinch. "Why did you come here! What do you want with her?" he snarled, his mouth ripping into place on his face. His serrated teeth looked as though there were about to tear the Reaper into pieces._

_"My work is none of your concern," the deep, chilling voice of the Reaper replied, the raspy hiss sounding emotionless._

_"When it involves her it does."_

When snapped back into reality, Slender looked concerned. He stared over at me, and I guessed I had missed what he had last said. But now, I was curious.

"What was the Grim Reaper doing in here?" I asked, remembering his skeleton form at Zalgo's dwelling. He had known my name. And perhaps now I would know why.

"Ah, you remembered that, did you?" Slender chuckled, his features smoothing once more. "Zalgo sent him here to collect your soul. Kagekao, Puppeteer and Bloody Painter held him back until I arrived, then interrogated him here. He was no longer and issue after the fact," he shrugged, barely skimming the story.

Still, it was enough to make me even angrier at Zalgo. How little I knew when I woke up. My teeth grit together in frustration. But that memory of Slender... how _angry_ he was. Truthfully angry, due to the Reaper trying to harm me... I smiled oddly at Slender, who was now silent behind his desk.

I sighed, my fingers lightly tracing the leather on the couch. "I wish I could remember everything, Slender," I murmured.

"As do I," he replied, folding his fingers as his elbows rested on his desk.

"Why do you?" I asked, watching his form stiffen due to my question. He truly looked taken aback, a reply not sounding from him.

"I just do, darling. Lets leave it at that for right now. As for your clothes, they are now stocked in your closet as before, along with your other belongings," he nodded, a slight strain in his voice as he said it.

"Where were they before?" I asked.

Once again, taken aback. "They were... in my room," he finally managed to sigh, shifting in his chair.

My eyes widened. "Why were they there?"

"Well... during the time Zalgo was a threat, and new guests were arriving at the mansion, you stayed with me for protection," he replied swiftly, and even I could tell through his poker face and stiff words that something was off. But, I decided not to bother him with more hard questions this day.

"Ah. Alright," I nodded.

"You never did tell me," he noted, stroking his chin, "why you were in here."

So the hard questions were now switched to me. I let out a huff, leaning back on the couch. "I wanted to see you," I replied, simply. I noticed his quick intake of air, and his slight jolt, but didn't pay any mind to it. "Jack said I was closest to you. And even though my memories are gone, I want to get back on track," I shrugged.

"As they will. You do not know how glad I am that you have returned, Aribella," he spoke, with such warmth.

I couldn't help the grin on my face. "So am I. I couldn't have imagined staying with Zalgo and the Rake," I chuckled, truthfully thinking it over. Weighing the two outcomes, I'd most definitely choose this one.

"Nor could I," he growled. My smile grew in size.

Looking around the room, I noticed one of the large bookshelves was slightly pulled further forward than the rest. It peaked my interest, then again, I was dead on my feet. So much has gone on in such little time. Noticing my heavy eye lids, Slender stood from his desk.

"We can talk again tomorrow, Miss Aribella. Would you like for me to escort you back to your room?" he asked.

I nodded, standing from the couch. Offering his arm, which I gladly took, he started along the halls. Finally, he came to a stop at my doorway, opening it for me. Taking a look inside, there new things that I noticed. An I-pod now sat on my side table. Clothes were billowing out of the closet. I couldn't help but smile, noticing the lighter aura the room now possessed. I turned to Slender, sleepily smiling up at him.

"Goodnight, my dear," he nodded, his pronounced cheekbones high.

"Goodnight, Slender. I'll see you tomorrow," I replied.

He shut the door behind him, leaving me alone in my room. Searching throughout my full closet, I found some comfortable sweats and a tank top. Quickly changing into them, I hurried over to my bed. Nearly plopping face first on to it, I laid down, letting out a near content sigh. Leaning over, I reached to turn out the light. However, that was not before I noticed something wedged against the side table, yet slightly under the bed. Curious, I reached down to pick it up.

Unfolding the fabric, I instantly recognized what it was. It was one of Slender's jackets...

_I looked up, seeing Slender's jacket still on the edge of the bed. I reached over, grabbing it. I laid on my side, holding his jacket that was still warm. Curious, I pressed it to my nose. It smelled of pine and mint. Earthy and fresh._

_I smiled as I held onto it, soon falling asleep.  
_  
The grin on my face due to the memory was bright, and tender. I stared down at the jacket, before bringing it to my nose. It smelled just as it had in the memory. Mint. Pine. The forest. With a little sweet smell added to the mix... and I supposed that had to be from me.

And just like in the memory, I laid back in bed, holding on to it tightly as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

_..."I already told you all that you are not requested to fight. Just to stand so he could see that we accept her. But, as you could well imagine, I still fear for your safety..." he murmured. "If you wish to stay, my proxies, Masky and Hoodie, will both be managing some practice and training facilities in the back if you wish to enhance your skills. You don't have to, of course, that is only if you want to be safe if the Rake attacks. That is if Zalgo brings him..." he murmured. "You all know I see you as my children. And I worry, of course. I hate to even put any of you at risk, and it means a lot that you will stand with me. Or, if you are even considering. I just... I just couldn't bear it if something happened to her..." Slender whispered, his voice so small._

_"What makes her so different than any other human?" the Observer asked. He didn't sound rude or derogatory. Just simply curious._

_"She sees me," Slender murmured, his head falling to the ground, "for what's in here," he pointed to his chest. "Not for what the world sees. Not the monster that causes people to run away and scream. You may say she was only kind and accepting so that we wouldn't kill her. But something you should know, is that I released her. I gave her back to her family and told her that she was free. But she came back. She came back to me, saying she missed me and cared for me. I have stood alone for centuries, and for the very first time I can feel like I am worth something. I love her. I love that girl more than anything in this world. And whether you all will stand with me against Zalgo or not, I will. I am not losing her..."_

I jolted up from the bed, my heart thumping wildly in my chest. That dream... so vivid. I could see it all. It was if I was hiding behind a doorway, like I have done in plenty of other situations. It... it couldn't have been a memory. Just a very... very active imagination. I let my heart slow as I sucked in a gulp of air, shaking my head. The Slenderman, in love with me. Possibly in a family aspect, or a friend. But how he appeared in that dream... Warmth still lingered in me, and I just couldn't explain it. If I even dared to ask if it were true, he'd probably laugh in my face. Or, worse. Rip my face straight off. I sighed, shutting my eyes as I sat up, trying to get adjusted to the light.

Right then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I called, without thinking. My mind was frazzled to the point where I could have let anyone in. But I was slightly relieved to see the door open, Slender standing at it's entry way.

I offered him a smile, a slight blush filling my cheeks as I recalled my dream. Those beautiful, sweet words... That's when I noticed something. First off, he hasn't said a word yet. Second, his gaze was zeroed in on my lap. I looked down to see his jacket that was I still clutching close. The heat in my cheeks just about doubled. I was about to offer it to him, or put it down, but his voice softly spoke in another memory. _…You may keep it, if you want. I presume with how you were cuddling with it, it brings you comfort of some sort. _That memory alone made me shut my lips, not knowing what exactly to do at the moment. But I had to say, Jack was right. The more I was around him, the more memories returned.

"Good morning," I chuckled, sheepishly. I lowered my arms, letting his jacket loosely fall onto the bed.

I did, however, see his cheekbones rise, his mood seeming brighter. "Good morning, darling. I'm glad to see you found that," he nodded, causing another blush to trail across my cheeks. "Are you ready for breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah... let me get ready real fast," I whispered, hopping out of bed.

"I'll be waiting just outside," he replied, exiting from the room once more, shutting the door behind him.

Hurriedly, I darted into the bathroom, taking a shower as fast as humanly possible. Then, in a rush, I scrambled to the closet while gripping my towel, fishing out an outfit. Once ready, I sucked in a breath of air, before opening my door. As promised, Slender stood outside, his arms formally behind his back. I gave him a small smile as he offered out his arm, taking it without another thought. However, my thoughts still remained on that dream. It caused me to purse my lips, not particularly upset about it... more like that's the reason it confused me so.

"Something on your mind?" Slender asked, his gaze fixed down on me as we walked to the kitchen.

"No," I replied, a bit too quickly. That pretty much said that there definitely was something on my mind.

"If something is bothering you, you know you can always speak with me about it, Aribella," he nodded, his silky voice sending shivers down my spine. Damn it, what was wrong with me? That dream! That dream has me all messed up this morning. I needed to focus on something else... Conveniently, we walked into the kitchen at that moment.

"Good morning!" Splendorman called from across the table, his smile bright and cheery. I did, however, jump. This was the first I had seen of Slender's brothers since I last saw them at Jack's.

"Good morning," I smiled in response, as Slender pulled out my chair. I figured that he had seen them already.

Offender appeared to be pouting as he sat back in his chair, not a thing set out in front of him. Not much being said, considering none of the brothers had anything. I sat down, my eyebrows furrowing at his angry form.

"Are you alright, Offender?" I asked, seeming to shock every last one of them in the room.

Even Offender's head snapped up, his mouth dropping open. Then he grinned. "I'm fine, doll, nothin' to worry about. Just these damn tentacles of mine," he rasped, his scowl returning. "Or lack of them, I might say." Trender elbowed him in the side, causing him to shrug. "What? Ain't like it's not true, it's a bitch goin' without em'. Just ask Slender," he grinned, malice behind his smile.

Now that caused my eyes to widen. I turned to Slender, my mouth agape. He seemed to be fighting to keep himself restrained as he sat to my side, his fingers tapping on the table roughly.

"That is enough, Offender," he growled, ignoring my questioning look.

I dropped my gaze, figuring I shouldn't mention anymore on the topic. That was probably the last thing I should do at the moment. I slowly ate, my eyes scanning the room. When they landed on Eyeless Jack's plate, they froze. It seemed like a bloody appendix was laid out in front of him. He was cutting it with a knife, his shaking hands showing he was eager. The blood just seemed to drip, a puddle formed on the bottom of his plate. I... couldn't stop staring at it. _Blood._

That strange itch has returned within me. It muddled my mind, refusing me to think straight. I wanted to see blood. I wanted to watch it spill... Wait, no. No, I didn't need to be doing that. Remember what Slender said in that memory... me being pure and innocent. I couldn't be doing this. No. I forced a smile to my face as I listened to Jeff and Ben begin to argue, shoving food down my throat. My eyes tried to go back to EJ's plate, but I refused them. No. Don't do this.

"Aribella!" Slender's voice was stern, quieting everyone else. It made me jump, my heart speeding in fear as I looked over at him.

"Yes?" I asked, worried.

"Are you alright? I called your name twice and you did not respond," he noted, his expression worried.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I was just listening to the argument. Forgive me."

"You that interested in who has the prettiest face, sweet cheeks?" Ben smirked, flashing a wicked smile.

My eyes widened. Damn it. "Just to see who would out argue the other," I shrugged, dropping my gaze. My hands were still shaking by my sides, that unbearable urge still stinging within me.

I knew that no one here would mind. They all killed for a living. But... it just seemed wrong for me to. The Temptress should not exist. I knew that. But this anticipation was next to pure agony. How suddenly it came about, by just a simple sight was even more worrisome.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Slender whispered, his voice concerned. I swallowed roughly, before nodding.

"Yes, I'm fine. I... I just need to walk around outside for a bit. Get some fresh air," I whispered, standing from my chair. My meal was still uneaten in front of me.

"Would you like for me to accompany you? You could get lost in the woods," he warned, although I could tell his slight fear was for another reason.

"I'll be back," I reassured him with the best smile I could muster.

He nodded, hesitantly, as I twisted on my heal. After exiting from the room, I was nearly sprinting down the hall. My breaths were heavy as I slid to each end, getting more and more frustrated when I couldn't find the exit. I just was not used to this halls yet! After several more turns, I finally saw the entry door in the distance. That sight alone just seemed to push me forward.

The daylight collided on my skin, it's warmth unable to distract me. I was on a mission, now. My thoughts progressively thinned, to where I couldn't even tell a person my name. I had to see blood, I had to watch the light fade from someone's eyes. It was as if I was a child being lured by candy. While searching the trees, I finally caught sight of something up ahead. The bright red stuck out among the green, my eyes keen on it. But that's when I remembered. I did not have a single weapon on me. Nothing to draw the blood I so desired to see.

Frantic, my emerald eyes rushed along the ground, finally locking on a stick. Picking it up, my hands roughly broke it in half, leaving a sharp edge as I gripped it in my hand. It would have to do it. It was thick enough. It was durable enough. My head snapped back up, seeing the fading red in the distance. I was on a prowl now, silently making my way through the forest. From this distance, I could now see it was a man, and he was alone. Coming to a stop, I tried to relax my wild eyes.

Letting out a whistle, I immediately caught his attention. The man twisted around, his eyes setting on me. I threw him a bright smile, begging him to come to me. His jaw dropped, before he smiled in return. His feet involuntarily started forward, before he stopped not even a foot in front of me. He didn't even seem to notice the stick I gripped so tight, I was shocked it did not crack into pieces.

I didn't even give him a chance to speak, before my arm shot forward. The stick impaled itself into his chest, blood spurting out viciously. _She wont be the same, _Slender's voice whispered in my head. His trance broke as he yelled out in pain, tripping backward into the crinkling leaves. Over and over my hand shot out, the crimson splatter washing over me and the ground around. _I don't want her to be a monster, _he continued. The stick was breaking, but my arm continued, until there was nothing left. Nothing but splinters, blood and a dead body. I knelt in front of his body, my breaths rough and heavy as my heart viciously pounded. That ache, however, was gone. I felt completely better, my senses regained. But, that did not help that wave of shock over my actions.

_She wont be the same._

_I don't want her to be a monster!_

Pure. Innocent. I was not that. What... what would Slender think? Those memories... Oh god, he couldn't know. Just look at me! I looked like I had just showered in blood, it dripping down my bare arms. He would be so disappointed... so mad. But... why should I care what he thought! I was my own person, I... I cared. Whether I liked it or not, I cared. I crumpled to the ground, my head now in my hands. Sobs raked through my lips as I thought everything over. Sure, it was okay when Zalgo had me to do it. I thought I was meant to. But knowing that was not the case, how I used to be... how they knew me... It made me want to throw up. The Temptress did exist. Slender can not know, he can not see.

He can not see the monster I've become.

* * *

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

I am a monster. A cold, heartless monster.

My cries continued to sound throughout the trees, my tears soaking the ground below. But I didn't care. I laid with the body that I destroyed, the life now gone in the man's brown eyes. I'm a killer, I'm a monster. I'm not who those others thought me to be. Yes, they killed too. But I... I was disguised as something else. I was nothing more than a creeping monster that lurked underneath a bed. He must never know. He could never see. He would toss me out into the woods; exile me to the world. The thought of him being repulsed by me made my heart shatter. Although I didn't quite know why the thought of Slenderman sending me away brought so much pain, it was enough to drive me to make sure that was never a possibility.

Sniffling, I pulled myself off the ground. Refusing my eyes to glimpse over at the body, I started on my way home. My tears were coming to a stop, my concerns now being how I could get back to my room without others noticing me. Oh, god, what if they did? I could say I was attacked... I killed out of self defense. But would a lie be really better in this situation? Hopefully if I ran into anyone, it would be Jack. I could trust him enough to keep my secret, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Even still, I'd rather no one knew.

In the distance, I saw the mansion. From the slight camouflage of the trees, I saw Masky and Hoodie exit from the front doors. My heart caught in my throat as I thought about them seeing me, but I was relieved to see them going off to the right. I would be safe. I waited until they disappeared amongst the trees, before I barreled forward. I yanked the mansion's doors open, before shutting them as quietly as I could. My eyes raked around, seeing no one in sight. Making a brake for the stairs, I hurried along, praying I'd find my room before someone saw me. I cut along the halls, pausing before every corner before I made it to the bedroom hall.

My eyes scanned the rooms before I finally found mine, letting out a sigh of relief. I nearly collapsed into my room, still careful not to get blood anywhere. My mind was frantic, unable to focus specifically on anything. This was nearly agonizing, as my hands trembled by my sides. I started forward to the bathroom, tripping over my own two feet. I let out a cry as I tumbled to the ground, staining the floor in the process. My heart jolted in a panic, lurching up without another thought. I had to clean it, right now, it couldn't be seen. Frantic, I ran to the bathroom, nearly ripping the cabinets open. But when I saw the blood my hands left on it, my heart nearly shattered.

The blood. I needed to get the blood off, now. In a rush, I ripped my dress off, slinging it into the shower. I followed, not soon after. I started up the water, making it searing hot as it splattered on me and the dress. The soap was now in my hands, the white of it instantly stained red as my hands furiously rubbed it. I viciously scrubbed my arms afterward, my nails raking the surface as I focused on ridding my skin of blood. Every ounce of my skin followed, my skin now red and swollen. I nearly ripped half of my hair out as I washed my hair, not wanting to leave a drop of blood behind. I paid no mind to the tears that leaked down my cheeks, mixing with the water.

Once done, I turned off the water, my body as still as stone as I stood there. The draining water was a reddish-pink, leaving behind the remnants of my mistake. With shaking hands, I exited from the shower, drying myself off a lot rougher than need be. But I didn't care. My skin was angry shades of pink and red, yet the sting was not felt by me. I threw on my pajamas afterward, figuring the tank top and sweat pants would do for the rest of the day. I was not leaving my room. After that, I was a mindless zombie as I scrubbed away the dried blood from the carpet, door handle, my shoes and the handles to the cabinet in the bathroom.

It felt as though a ginormous weight was lifted off my shoulders as I collapsed onto my bed, my heart returning to a healthy beat. That still didn't drive away the guilt and fear that clung to my mind. Before I could even think over the topic, there was a knock on my door. My breath caught in my throat, my momentary peace destroyed.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, my shakes increasing.

"It is Slenderman, darling. May I come in?"

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. He can't know. He just can't. "Sure," I replied, my voice sounding choked.

The door then inched its way open, Slender appearing hesitant as he stood there. He slowly stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Darling are you alright?" he asked, his velvet voice so soft, so caring. It made my heart hurt more.

"Not really," I replied, my face scrunching up in a strange fashion. It wasn't like I could lie to the man.

He was sitting by my side within a second, pulling my close. Oh, Slender. You wouldn't be doing that if you knew what I had done. I might as well enjoy his sweet nature while it was here, because if he ever found out... I leaned in close to his side, enjoying his arm that was tight around me, laying my head on his chest. It felt so... right. I felt my frantic emotions ease within a second.

"What is the matter?" he asked, his fingers trailing soothing circles over my back.

Damn it! I need another reason... "I just wish I could remember," I breathed, finding it to be a shitty answer. But what else could I say?

I heard Slender sigh, as his hand paused. He pulled away slightly, taking one of my arms into his grasp. I saw his expression become troubled as his fingers trailed over my skin, as light as a feather. I bit my lip, seeing my ravaged skin from my cleaning.

"What happened?" he asked, concern flowing from his tone.

"I just fell when I was out," I shrugged, laughing casually. "I was back before I had gone ten feet into the woods. Fell in the dirt, then took a shower. Guess I was too rough," I chuckled, trying to brush off the topic.

"Well take it easy, my dear, it looks as if you scrubbed your arms with sandpaper," he replied, shaking his head. "But as for not remembering... it will come back. Just be patient, and you will be rewarded. Don't let it get you down, and I am always here if you wish to talk about it," he nodded, his cheekbones slightly raising.

I smiled in thanks, although I most certainly couldn't talk to him about this. I had to change the subject. My thoughts instantly went to what Offender had said at the table this morning.

"By the way, Slender. What was Offender talking about, with his tentacles?"

He froze. Then let out a sigh, much larger than before. "That is a long story, Aribella. And with you already being in a melancholy mood, I recommend you hear it another time."

I shrugged. "That makes now a better time than ever to hear it."

He shifted, uncomfortably. "Well... during the fight with Zalgo, Offender and I tried to stop him by wrapping our tentacles around him. It forced him to a stop, before he unfurled his wings... therefore shredding our tentacles to pieces," he murmured, avoiding my gaze. He seemed to have briefly summarized it.

My heart hurt as I stared at him, my eyes watering once more. "Slender... I-"

"Stop it at once," he shook his head. "I will not have you blaming yourself or giving me any pity. I made my own decisions and I regret none. You are here now, safe and sound, as you once were. Everything has returned to how it once was, or at least it's getting there," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

I tried my best not to flinch. He couldn't know. I peeked around his shoulder, looking at his back. Through his jacket, I could see the faint lines of the rips. I guessed they were for his tentacles. I reached around, slowly running my fingers over them.

"Are they... completely gone?" I asked.

He shook his head, and I noticed as they began to unfurl, almost like a butterflies wings. Less than half a foot, they were. But they were still there. I frowned, as one of the tears fell.

"I don't care what you say. I am still sorry."

I saw his cheekbones rise as he chuckled. "You shouldn't be. After all-they'll grow back."

That was enough for me to laugh, my worries momentarily fading from my mind.

He was probably the only one who could manage that right now.

* * *

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

I was smiling, leaning into Slender as the worry trickled away. It was amazing how just one person could manage that at this moment. But right as I was starting to enjoy it, it of course had to be yanked away. I jolted as a knock on my door sounded. Slender tensed, letting out a huff of air before dropping his arm from around me. I had to bite my tongue to refrain from yelling at him to put it back. Why, I didn't know. That comfort and warmth I had just been feeling was now missing, the cold, brutal reality of what I had done now seeping back into my mind. Subconsciously, I scooted closer to him.

"Come in," he sighed, his now gruff voice holding an irritated tone. I sure felt the same.

The door handle twisted, pushing itself open to reveal Masky and Hoodie standing in my doorway. I unwillingly scowled at them, wondering why in the hell they couldn't have bothered their boss a different time. Then, the sick realization of wondering if they knew what I had done. I felt like a child who had stolen out of the cookie jar, and was just waiting for their parents to count and see if one was missing.

"Sorry to bother you, boss. We searched the mansion for you to report-"

"And since when have I ever asked you to report what you have found on your rounds?" Slender hissed, causing the boys to jump. Hell, I even jumped. The anger that was vibrating off of him made me nervous. And those nerves added onto my other ones was not a lovely combination.

"Well, um... never," Masky coughed, his icy eyes appearing embarrassed. "But we found something that we thought you should know about," he continued, rubbing the back of his neck.

That seemed to have gotten Slender's attention. "What is it, then?" Slender sighed, rubbing his temples. Honestly, I didn't see why he was so irritated. Perhaps he was feeling the same way I did... I smiled, letting my own thoughts rule me.

"We came across a body in the middle of the woods." My smile instantly vanished. "They were covered in blood, and seem to have been stabbed multiple times. Freshly done, too. We thought maybe someone in the mansion could have done it... but when we came back, everyone was here. When we asked them, they all said that they haven't been out. Our only guess is that there is a new killer around," he shrugged.

I felt Slender stiffen, then turn to me. "You were just out in the woods..." he whispered. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "Did you see anyone out there?"

That question allowed me to let out a sigh of relief. Then again, there was still the same amount of dread. He didn't even consider it was me... He must never know.

"No, I didn't," I murmured in reply, shaking my head.

Slender sighed. "Well, none of the humans can see the mansion, so I am not worried about them finding it. Not to mention all who live here are killers themselves," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Trained ones, at that. I just do not want you going out alone," he stated, looking down at me.

My frown thickened at that. I could already feel the annoying itch just calling for me to go out again. But... perhaps this would be a good thing? A reason for me not to kill again. I nodded at Slender, offering a small smile.

His cheekbones rose in return, as he stood from my bed. "I must get started with dinner. Come down in half an hour if you are hungry, darling," he said, exiting from the room. Masky and Hoodie followed instantly after, shutting the door behind them.

I sat on the bed, sucking in a giant gust of air. All of this felt so wrong, yet so right. I couldn't decide if it was different things, or just the entire case all together. My muddled brain was getting used to the mansion, while my brain was fighting for the memories that were already there. I felt like a blind man staring at the sun for the first time; amazed, yet wondering what the hell it was.

The rest of the day continued on as a blur. Sitting at dinner, then hanging out with Laughing Jack and Sally. Jack had asked me how I was doing, and I didn't truly know how to answer him. As the time passed, the annoying itch grew stronger, and stronger. Stronger to the point when I was laying in bed, trying to sleep, it was almost screaming at me. An itch you couldn't scratch, that was making each coherent thought a mushed up mess. I wanted to scream and cry as I rolled back and forth, burying my face into the pillow. The images from my earlier kill were imbedded into my brain, only now I didn't feel the remorse I had earlier. Only desire.

I had to get out of here.

Scrambling up, I appeared almost like a feral animal. My dark hair was wild and frizzy around me as I darted for the door, not caring to put on shoes, or get dressed. My only desire was to get out of this mansion before I did something I'd regret even more. As I hurried along, my feet silent as the night, I stumbled upon the drawing room. No one was up, which I was glad, but something caught my eye. Something I wanted, badly.

One of Jeff's knives was still stuck in the fireplace, it's blade sparkling. Nearly dragging me to it. I needed it, I wanted it. It was mine as I gripped it, roughly pulling it out of the wood as chips flew. Then, I was off in a rush, hurrying out of the mansion. I was running through the woods, feeling as though I had seen such a familiar scene at night.

I continued my run, until something slammed right into me. I fell straight onto my back, the air getting knocked out of me. My shock lasted only a second, before I scrambled to my feet, my knife poised and ready. In front of me was a gasping girl, her eyes wide with shock. I thought I saw what appeared to be relief in them, but I hoped it wasn't due to me.

"Help me, please," she gasped, pushing herself to her feet.

I didn't care what she needed help from. All I knew, was that I needed help. And I was going to get it. My arm shot out, the knife's blade plunging into her stomach. She choked out a sob as I twisted it, the wicked grin on my face growing. A part of me was screaming to stop in my head, but I wouldn't. That itch.

That itch.

That itch.

It had to stop. It felt like sweet relief as she choked in a single breath before falling to the ground, my knife now coated with her blood. The sweet relief, the fabulous euphoria... It didn't last as long as I had hoped. My mind was already coming back to terms with reality, and I was staring down at the new corpse with a heap of regret surging throughout me.

It was then that I noticed I had bigger problems. Much bigger problems. Looking up, I saw something amongst the trees that caused my stomach to drop. There was a blue mask with solid black eye holes. Black sweatshirt and jeans.

Eyeless Jack.

He has seen the monster in me.

* * *

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

"J-jack," I stuttered as my voice cracked, it sounding as if someone had knocked the breath out of me.

Both of us were frozen, neither seeming to dare to move. My eyes were locked into his empty sockets that held no emotion I could pinpoint. That damn mask gave nothing away. I was sitting here wondering what was running through this man's head, without the least bit of help. Even worse, he could run straight back to that mansion and tell the others. I had been caught, spotted and was most certainly done for. I barely knew Jack. Hell, I didn't even think I knew him well before losing my memories. So he had no incentive on keeping my dirty secret.

"Aribella?" he breathed, sounding... shocked. More than shocked. Unable to believe. I felt my cheeks heat as the panic set in.

"Jack, p-please, don't tell anyone," I nearly begged, sounding ever so weak in this moment. But I didn't care. I just couldn't have him spreading this around the mansion to get back to Slender. He must never know.

"Mmm," he grumbled, his head lowering to the body below. "You stole my dinner," he rasped, letting out a sigh. Looking back up, he cocked his head to the side. "I didn't know you killed," he spoke, crossing his arm.

"No one does," I breathed, shutting my eyes. "Jack... please. I don't want this getting around the mansion. Everyone knew me as this other person... and I want to keep that image as close as possible. If they found out... if Slender found out..." I croaked, my head dropping. Tears threatened to burn in my eyes, my throat tightening.

Jack started forward, kneeling in front of the body. Whipping out a knife, he lifted the corpse's shirt, exposing her belly. Without a word, he snapped the knife down, cutting into the flesh. "No one would think different, Ari. Actually, it would have been odd if you didn't kill," he murmured, beginning to pull organs out of the body. Shrugging off his backpack, he began to fill it. I noticed him sigh when he came across one that was mangled due to my stabbing.

I noticed when he called me Ari that he must have known me well enough to call me by my nickname. That alone made me purse my lips. But he was wrong when he said that no one would think different.

"Maybe not Laughing Jack, or some of the others. But Slender would," I sighed, biting my lip. This caused him to pause in the middle of his harvest.

"Why exactly does that matter to you?" he questioned, an amused edge to his voice. My eyes narrowed in return.

"Because I am the closest to him. I remember him being adamant on keeping me pure. I just... I just don't think things will be the same between him and I if he knew... how I've changed."

Jack leaned back, his empty sockets locking with mine. It nearly drove me past insane to not be able to see any expression, but I would just have to deal with it. "You really think he would do that?" he scoffed, shaking his head. "Besides, Aribella. Is it truly worth it to be around someone who wouldn't accept you if you changed? Someone who truly cares for you wouldn't care, they would lo-" he paused. "Care for you just the same," he shrugged, clearing his throat as he continued his work.

I looked away, off into the trees. "Well it's not like I could just tell him," I whispered, my trears threatening to spill. It was awkward having this conversation with Eyeless Jack.

"Why the fuck not?" a new voice snorted from behind me.

My complexion turned snow white, ice filling my veins. Jeff the Killer walked into view, his cut smile wide across his face. Another person knew? I wanted to be sick.

"What are you doing here?" I spat, wanting to crawl into a hole. Jeff chuckled, shaking his head. "I was going out for a kill. Been listening to the conversation for a good while. And I'll tell ya somethin', Ari, a good killer is never ashamed of it," he cackled, his raven hair falling into his face.

I glared at him, my knees beginning to wobble. "Knock it off, Jeff," Jack sighed, standing from the now empty corpse. He slung his bag back over his shoulder. "Don't be a dick and spread this around, either. It is Aribella's business alone, and she can tell who she pleases. We owe her at least that," he stated, his glare intense as he stared at the smiling murderer.

Jeff's laugh instantly came to a halt. I looked over at Jack with gratitude.

"I'm not doing shit," Jeff growled, holding up his hands. "Just interested in _why_ you want to keep it a secret, princess," he chuckled, darkly.

"I already said I didn't want Slender to know," I hissed in return, wanting ever so badly to return home. Karma was most certainly a bitch, and I was now facing the consequences.

"Like he could say anything about it. Would be kind of, uh, hypocritical, don't ya think?" he snorted. I shrugged. "Out of everyone in the mansion, why does _his_ opinion matter so much?" he questioned, his wide eyes filled with interest.

I was now getting angry. The last thing I wanted was an interrogation. I was upset enough Eyeless Jack had caught me, Jeff being here just made it even worse. Not to mention it seemed like both of them were hinting as if they knew something, and were putting a puzzle together in my head. Why couldn't they just tell me the whole big secret here, damn it?

"I don't need to answer your questions," I snarled, twisting on my heel. "Just please, don't spread this around, Jeff. I'll tell everyone on my own time."

I started away, seeing Jeff shrug and continue on out the corner of my eyes. Jack's steps were silent by my side as we wordlessly walked through the woods. I was mentally exhausted, just aching to get back to my bed. This was horrible.

"Don't worry about Jeff," Jack sighed, as we approached the mansion.

My eyes dropped to the ground, my eyebrows angrily mashed together. "It's hard not to," I sighed, shaking my head.

Jack chuckled, shifting the weight of the bag on his shoulders. "Jeff barely talks to anyone unless it is about gore, or a smartass remark. You and him were close though. He looked after you like a little sister, so you truthfully shouldn't worry," he nodded. I could tell he was smiling slightly behind his mask.  
_  
"Hey, EJ, how are ya doing?" I asked, poking his arm._

_He turned to me, the mask making him intimidating due to me being unable to see his expression._

_"Alright. How are you holding up on your third day?" he asked._

_I gulped, realizing I only had four left. "Fine, thanks."_

_"He hasn't eaten any of your kidneys yet, has he?" Jeff snorted, his smile growing larger._

_My eyes widened, part of me wanting to look at my stomach, the other part not. Slowly, I lifted up the bottom of my shirt, letting out a sigh of relief when I didn't see any cuts or stitches. The entire room erupted into a chorus of laughter at my response._

I shook the memory out of my head, unable to keep from cracking a grin. So I was close with these guys... how I wish I could remember. Although at the moment, I had more to be concerned with than my lack of memories. The fact that I have become a murderer was a major one.

"Do you feel it too?" I asked Jack, my voice so small as we walked onto the porch of the mansion.

His hand paused on the door handle as he looked over at me. "Feel what?" he asked, quietly opening it.

We stepped inside the entry way that was nearly pitch black. "That... itch," I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "It's an annoying itch that is nearly unbearable. Killing is the only thing that can make it go away." The tears were threatening again, as I sniffed. I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Not really," he replied. I could see the outline of his form lean against the wall. "I'm not exactly a creepypasta. Then again, I'm not really a demon like Slender, either." He shrugged. "Lets just say I came across the wrong people, at the wrong time, in the middle of the wrong gathering," he spat. I could see his head shake. "I was possessed. Became what I am now. Nearly lost all my memories as you have. All I knew, and all that bastard in my head kept telling me was to eat. Not normal food, but the organs. I tried to eat normal food, but it tasted foul. The more time passed, the more I starved. The more that demon bastard drove me insane. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. It's nothing but surviving now," he murmured.

I stared over at his dark form, my mouth hanging open. "Jack... I'm sorry," I breathed, one of my tears spilling over.

He chuckled. "Don't be sorry. The voice is quiet. Killing became nothing. We have a reason to be here, whether we like it or not. You can't hide from it forever," he breathed. "But like I told you, if someone really cares... nothing you do could change that."

He did not say another word before I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around him. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, my mind at ease. The guilt, regret and fear had trickled away. I hadn't realized how much I had needed someone. Needed to speak my mind, and understand. I was more than lucky I had come across Eyeless Jack. The usually quiet masked man was remarkably compassionate, and brilliant at that. I smiled as he returned the embrace, seeming as if he needed this conversation just as much as I did.

I was just about to pull back, when light now flooded into the room. And standing in the doorway was Slender.

* * *

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

The silence in the atmosphere was nearly deafening. Not even a breath could be heard, as the three of us stood. I truly did not know quite what to do. Here I was, hugging on to Eyeless Jack, while Slender stumbled upon us. Might I add, we were in a dark room, with there being no logical reason he could conjure up for me being out of bed. It was not like I could tell him why I truly was up. So was there any excuse? For the first time, I could almost see Jack's expression. More or less what it would be, due to his body language. He was stiff as a board, frozen where he stood. His arms were like dead weights around me, sliding off in an agonizingly slow pace.

Fear. It shown in his empty gaze as he stared at the Slenderman. Honestly, I wondered why. Then again, I was terrified for my own reasons. One being, coming up with an explanation as to why I was here right now. Two, why the hell I was hugging Jack. And three. Why my heart felt like it had completely shattered within my chest. For some reason, it made my blood freeze having Slender see this. It was like betrayal in a way, that wasn't understood by me. The expression on his featureless face made me flinch, as the silence ticked on.

Before Jack or I could say a word, Slender had started forward with a speed that I could barely comprehend. Jack was slammed into the wall, the mansion seeming to shake with the impact. A choked noise spilled from his lips, already muffled by his mask, as Slender's hand roughly gripped his neck. His backpack slid to the ground as he held his hands up, almost like a white flag.

"Slender!" I yelled, sounding quite pitiful, I might add.

It seemed as if my first memory of him had taken form once more, scaring me to death. That ripped, grotesque mouth, with the razor teeth. He looked like he was about to rip Jack limb from limb which, in a way, appeared harsh, even for me.

"You bastard," Slender growled, it sending shivers down my spine. His hand tightened around Jack's neck, so close to snapping it.

"Slender, stop!" I begged, not knowing what else to do. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

This caused him to freeze. Dropping him to the ground with little care, he twisted to me. "Anything wrong?" he seethed, throwing his hands into the air. "Perhaps not to you!"

"S-slender, I didn't-"

"QUIET!" Slender roared in response to Jack. My eyes silently begged him to keep out of this. At this rate, his life depended on it. Now, I at least owed him that.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked, exasperated. None of this made any sense to me, damn it!

His gaze was set on me, his shoulders seeming to slowly sag. "For reasons you would obviously not understand now," he replied, his voice hollow.

Without another word, he exited from the room the way he came. Tears gathered in my eyes, as confusion nearly ate my brain alive. What had I done? Did he know what I did, and that Jack was hiding it? He would have said so, wouldn't he? That couldn't be it. A few tears trickled down my cheeks, as I fought to hold them back.

I heard Jack groan as he tried to sit up, his breaths rugged as he tried to breathe. In a quick motion, he ripped his navy mask from his face, I guess not caring if I saw anymore. I must say, I was rather shocked. I couldn't say that Jack looked normal. But he certainly didn't look bad. His skin was an ashy grey, and his ruffled brown hair now fell normally in front of his face. His eyes were no shocker, the endless black pits which leaked a strange dark goo. His mouth, though, was something I hadn't expected at all. Sharpened teeth, I guessed for eating his organs with. The fangs did look menacing, but with the expression Jack was making, I felt no fear.

I stumbled forward in time for him to lean again me, shaking his head. "I just need to catch my breath," he hissed, his voice now even raspier than before. "Damn it, I think he broke my collarbone," he sighed, an angry growl rumbling in the back of his throat. Looking over, I saw what he meant. His shoulder was sagging, and it didn't appear as if he could raise his left arm.

"I don't understand why he did that," I breathed, not trusting my voice at the moment.

Jack huffed in response, just like he had when I first saw him tonight. Despite his previous protest, I grabbed his bag, then walked with him through the mansion to a doorway that didn't appear to be his room. He paused outside of it, turning to me.

"You should get back on to your room," he gruffly murmured, slightly flinching when moving his arm.

"You need help," I simply stated, showing I was not going to be argued with.

"I'm basically a damn doctor, I don't need help," he growled, an animalistic nature now seething from him. That alone caused me to jump, which softened him at once. "I'm sorry, Aribella. It's just... after what just happened with Slender, I don't think it is brilliant for you to come with me."

I crossed my arms, a defiant glint in my eyes. "Until I get an understanding of what the hell pissed him off so much, I don't care," I snapped.

"That's for you and him to discuss," he murmured, opening the door.

Not listening to what he had said, I pushed myself in behind him, earning a sigh. After he shut the door, I looked around in wonder. This place fit him perfectly, I must say. A makeshift hospital bed dominated the right side of the room, a small table at its side. Under closer inspection, different tools covered the top. A bar nearly circled the room against the wall, cabinets aligning the top. And at the far left corner, there appeared to be a small refrigerator. Dried blood coated it, but I paid no mind.

Silently, Jack slung his mask on the bed, a steely frown on his face as he took his bag from me. I watched with interest as he sat it on the bar, before opening one of the cabinets. Pulling out several clear baggies, he began to place a single organ into each one. It struck me odd that he'd focus on this first, before his collarbone... but it was his choice, I suppose.

"So you know why he's mad?" I questioned, sitting down on the corner of the bed.

His jaw tightened, yet that didn't stop his work. "Once again, that is for you and him to discuss. It is none of my business, or concern," he bleakly replied, causing me to glare at him. Back to the cold, reclusive Jack.

"Obviously it is your concern, since you're standing there with a broken bone," I snorted, rudely.

"Not exactly," he curtly replied. "Just go talk to him. Tonight, or tomorrow, or whenever you decide."

I frowned, my eyes dropping to the floor. "I don't really want to go alone..." I murmured, pursing my lips.

"And I suppose you recommend I go with you," he scoffed, rolling his eyes if he had any. "One broken bone is enough."

I flinched, letting out a sigh. "I'd rather not like one, either," I mumbled, imagining it all.

That caused Jack's head to snap up, his eye sockets keen on me. "I truly expected you to be smarter than that. He would never harm you. In fact, you're the safest person in the world."

I shrugged. "Just... seeing that... It just reminded me of the first memory I had of him. It brought back... that fear," I whispered, hating to admit it.

He shook his head. "You, of all people, shouldn't be afraid."

This caused my eyes to widen. "Why me?" I breathed, so desperate to understand. It was obvious I was the only clueless individual here, so why wont they tell me?

"You're important to him," Jack shrugged, continuing on the guessing game. I couldn't help but scowl. "Look, Aribella," he sighed, placing the last bagged organ in the fridge. "Some things can not simply be told to you. Some things you have to find out on your own. And if you want any hope of doing that, just listen to me and talk to him."

I frowned, seeing there was no way to find out through Jack... or anyone else, I guessed. I'd just have to listen to him. "Where do you keep a brace in here?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He needed to fix his arm, after all.

He shook his head. "Don't have any. Just going to have to make do and use a sling. Works all the same," he replied, walking over to his cabinets.

I nodded, chewing on my bottom lip. "And Jack... I'm sorry about what happened. If I'd of known-"

"Stop. I don't like apologies. Hell, if I'd of known, it wouldn't have happened either. It wasn't anything you could control, so don't beat yourself up over it," he replied, getting the sling in place quicker than I would have ever imagined. "Now, go get some rest," he nodded.

I nodded back, instantly knocking the idea of a hug out. If it would have been any other case, I would have. But that would have probably been the dumbest thing I could have done. I walked out into the halls, leaving Jack behind. It wasn't long before I found my room, tiredly walking inside.

Falling into bed, I laid, frowning at the ceiling. The tears had restarted, as I wondered over things. It seemed like each step I took ended up hurting someone, without my intention to. Hell, it must have before I lost my memories too, if things ended up the way they are now.

I just knew, that I had never wanted my memories back more than at this moment.

* * *

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Slenderman stood, his empty gaze focused outside the widow. The sun was beginning to rise, its light shining dimly between the bare trees. It seemed like he has stood in the same spot for hours on end, not moving a single muscle. The anger that ran through him like rough tidal waves refused to waver, along with the despair that rang in his ears. His fingers were close to snapping due to how tightly they were balled into fists. How could she? How could she have done this to him? His question went unanswered, drifting off into the shallow air of his clandestine piano room.

He slowly backed away from the windows, heavily debating whether or not he even wanted to touch his grand instrument. It seemed a waste, at the moment. Too many memories, ones that he would give anything to erase. That infernal Nerperdian Hivemind has stolen everything from him, and there was not a single thing he could do about it. Seeing her in the arms of that eyeless bastard, their voices echoing in the halls. Slender's tentacles ached to break free as his fury boiled. He wanted to kill him. He _should_ have killed him. But hearing that one voice forced him to stop, those unbelievable words continuously crushing him. _He didn't do anything wrong! Why are you so mad?_

Slender chuckled to himself, a sour grin pulling across his face. His forked tongue trickled out of his jagged, visible mouth as he thought about ripping that traitor to shreds. Leaving _his _organs in bags, replacing them after brutally ripping them out. Eyeless Jack had known. He had known from the beginning the feelings Slender had for her. Yet like a Shakespearean romance, he meets her in the night, holding on to her like they were lost lovers hiding from the world. Hiding from _him._ What other reason had she been out so late? Awake? Had that been the reason she was crying all those days before? Or seemingly lost in her head? How could he have been so blind... He looked back at the piano, his anger receding into the dangerous pit of his mind, leaving nothingness behind.

_That was beautiful._

Her voice haunts him, all those old words.

_I wanted to see you… and you left your 'secret door' cracked. I heard the music._

At times, he welcomes it. Others, he begged for it to stop.

_Could I hear one more song?_

That sweet angel, the one whom loved him.

_Slender… why are your songs so sad?_

Now with someone else... leaving him alone, after all that has been done. He grimly laughed, shaking his head. It was true that the world was a cruel place. He ached to make that bastard regret even saying her name. Although a part of him was conflicted, knowing how much pain that would inflict on Aribella. The other part, however, did not give a damn. He would watch that man burn.

Storming out of the room, into his office, he called for his proxies. His booming voice echoed the halls, drawing the two men to him within minutes.

"Yes, Sir?" Masky asked, his tired blue eyes holding nothing more than curiosity. Never had their master called them so early, without a reason.

"I have something you must do for me..."

* * *

"Ha ha ha!" The dark beast clapped his hands together, an impish smile on his face. He could not help but be amused of the story; after all, he didn't want her to go. The effects of her departure were enough to put his mind at ease.

Zalgo folded his fingers as he sat back in his chair, still beaming as his invisible gaze peered through his guests. The malformed being, which acted as a servant, flitted around nervously, still not used to all of the company as of late. Especially of the likes of these.

"Coffee? Tea?" he asked them, roughly swallowing as Zalgo's smile vanished.

The first one appeared shocked, as if not expecting Zalgo's dwelling to offer accommodations as such. Perhaps just not expecting there to be anything nice in Purgatory at all.

"No," the first mumbled, brushing off the offer.

"I'd like some coffee," the second chipped in. "But make sure you add quite a lot of sugar," he laughed, offering a smile to the small form.

With a quick nod of his head, the servant was off, leaving the guests to Zalgo as before.

"Honestly, I'm quite interested," Zalgo mused, tapping his claws against each other. The light from the fireplace glimmered against him, causing him to be a tad more intimidating. "The memory loss has taken quite a toll on their relationship. The poor fool thinking her heart was claimed by another," he snorted, shaking his head. "But what interests me more, is the reason behind you informing _me_, Jeffrey Woods."

Jeff the Killer sneered in response, carelessly kicking his feet up on the couch. Zalgo huffed in annoyance, but held his tongue. "I want you to give her her memory back," Jeff replied, more like an order. The fearlessness the boy possessed impressed Zalgo to a certain extent, yet it angered him all the same.

"Quite the way you'd ask for a request," his grizzly voice replied. "So many questions, though. I suppose I see how you managed to get here. But why you would be obliged to take him, Laughing Jack, is beyond me," Zalgo chortled, his usual smirk returning.

The monochrome clown's smile never wavered as a disturbing cackle broke through his black lips. "I'm a guy who likes to have _fun_," he grinned, his smile broadening as the servant returned, his coffee on a tray. Taking it into his claws, he took a sip, pursing his lips afterward. "Hmph. Could have had a tad more sugar, but I'll accept." The servant flinched, before hurrying out of the room.

Zalgo sighed, turning his attention back to Jeff. "I suppose another question would be how you managed to see all of this occur, unnoticed?"

"I went out for a kill. Saw Jack and Ari in the woods-" he paused, his lidless eyes flickered to Laughing Jack, as if there was something he didn't want him to hear. "Jack was on his way back from a harvest. Ari was out... getting some fresh air?" he offered, although he did not fool Zalgo. "After killing I came back to the mansion, paused at the doorway when I heard them talking. Jack was just trying to make her feel better... and Slender came. Just a big misunderstanding, and frankly I'm just tired of things not being normal at the damn mansion. Everyone watching their words, being careful not to say or do the wrong thing. That's why I want your ass to get back there and fix things," he hissed.

Laughing Jack spit out a mouth full of coffee, his eyes wide as saucers as he stared at Jeff. Zalgo just laughed heartily in response, shaking his head. "Quite the way with words once again, Jeffrey."

"It's Jeff the Killer, you son of a bitch. And you _are _going to fix things there, because it was _you_ who fucked them up in the first place," he spat.

Jack jumped up from the couch, dropping his forgotten coffee to the floor. The liquid stained the crimson carpet black, the china cup now cracked. "I believe it is time for us to go now," Jack nervously chuckled, yanking Jeff up by one of his claws. "But _do_ think about what we said, okay? We would appreciate the help, now good day!" he called, before dissipating away with a cursing Jeff.

Zalgo grinned widely, stroking his chin as he sat, listening to the crackling of the fireplace.

Perhaps Slender Mansion _would_ receive a visitor...

* * *

Eyeless Jack sighed as he sorted through the refrigerator in his office. He barely slept last night due to his shoulder, leaving him in a scornful mood. He would have to throw half of the bagged organs away. When he dropped the bag before being slammed into the wall-not to mention Aribella's stabbing beforehand-it left most of the organs destroyed... beyond the point where he could eat them. He would just have to go out and find more.

He gathered the unwanted bags, throwing them away. That would surely smell lovely, but he didn't give a damn at this moment. With his good arm, he reached forward, grabbing his mask. Placing it back on his face, he instantly felt better. He wanted to kick himself for letting Aribella see him so easily, but it wasn't like it had mattered. He couldn't breathe. Looking down at his arm that was hoisted up in a sling, he scowled behind his mask. Leave it to Slender to jump to conclusions. Then again, he didn't blame the guy... it didn't look the best.

To think he had been with Aribella, Jack snorted. Then paused, thinking of her smile, the tears in her emerald eyes. She surely was a sweet girl, but she belonged to Slender. He knew that... He began to think of all she had said, being _afraid_ of Slender. What he had done last night hadn't necessarily helped the case at all. He just hoped that she would listen to him and talk to Slenderman. Only then could things be resolved. She needed to remember...

"Damn it," Jack growled, accidentally knocking his bad arm against the counter. Scowling, he realized this was going to be a long wait for his collarbone to heal. An agonizingly slow wait. Harvesting was going to be rough. Cracking the knuckles on his free hand, he headed out of his office.

Right as he exited, however, he nearly ran into two people. Masky and Hoodie were standing in front of him, seemingly waiting for him. This caused wheels to start turning in his head, warning sirens going off.

"Hey, Jack. Would you mind coming with us?" Masky asked, his blue eyes focused on Jack.

Jack frowned behind his mask, shifting his weight between each feet. "No, I'm sorry. I have to go out," he replied, nonchalantly sliding his scalpel into his hand from up his sleeve.

"It's not a request," Hoodie's deep, raspy voice replied, momentarily shocking Jack by speaking. Then, Jack focused on his words.

His grip on his scalpel tightened. _Damn it._

* * *

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Several thoughts flashed through Jack's mind as he stood in front of the two proxies. One, being how he didn't have a chance of fighting both of them, especially with his arm. Two, there was no way he could convince them to go against their 'master'. And three... he might as well design his own headstone if they were bringing him to Slender. _That's what you get for being compassionate_, he sneered to himself. His empty gaze flashed between the two, his grip on his scalpel tightening.

"Why does he need me?" he asked, although his monotone voice did not sound interested. He already knew the answer. He just needed to bide his time wisely as he thought over ways to escape from the two minions.

"That is his information alone," Masky replied, the usual happy nature gone from his icy eyes. Jack looked over their stances, seeing that they were stiff, ready to bolt after him if he dared to run. That would be a fool's move. Even more noticeable was Masky's gloved hand in his pocket, seeming to grip something... a knife, more or less. Even better.

"Tell him if he needs me so intently, that he can seek me out on his own," Jack growled, baring his teeth behind his mask.

Hoodie chuckled, shaking his head. That empty red frown gave not a thing away, which seemed fitting enough for him. "We have jobs to uphold, Eyeless Jack," his grizzly voice responded, Masky's eyes flickering over to him.

"Very well," Jack growled, raising his scalpel. "This isn't going to go smoothly, if that's the case." Both proxies remained where they stood, gazes locked with his. Masky let out a loaded sigh, shaking his head.

"Honestly, Jack, you appear to be disabled enough at the moment," he murmured, eyeing the sling. "Do you truthfully think things will go any better if you try to fight us? Obviously something is amiss between you and Slender," he noted, seeming to raise an eyebrow.

"A misunderstanding," Jack clarified, crossing his arms. His scalpel dangled by his side. "If he is so distraught over it, I'd imagine it be more... logical for him to come to me, instead. Wouldn't you agree?" he sneered behind his mask. Although, he did notice Masky's eyes drift away from him while he spoke.

"Logical indeed," a deep voice growled from behind him.

_Once again, damn it._

* * *

"Okay, I'll admit that you are funny. But what in the name of candy corn was that?" Laughing Jack yelled, frowning at an infinitely grinning Jeff.

Jeff smirked, shining his prized knife while laying back on the couch. The two had dissipated back into the drawing room, where thankfully no one inhabited. Jeff let out a sigh, knowing this was just awaiting him. Laughing Jack acted like the mother of the house, just waiting to go off on someone. Hell, he was just as surprised as Zalgo that he managed to convince him to take them to Purgatory.

"Just trying to get things settled is all. Why is that such a bad thing?" Jeff cackled, running his nail over his initials that were scratched into the handle of his knife.

Jack looked as if his head was about to burst off his shoulders. "Perhaps you have forgotten what the hell happened less than a week ago! Oh, wait. You have perfect reason, considering you were knocked out before the fight even truly started," the clown hooted, slapping his knee to add even more of an effect. Jeff glared at him, knowing that the teasing _was_ earned. Even still, it wasn't appreciated.

"Shut the fuck up, Jackie, or this knife is going to be embedded into your candy filled brain!" Jeff snarled, his eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets. His pinprick pupils were blazing as he stared at the smirking joker. "After all, it was _you _who brought me there. Did you honestly think I had anything good planned from it?"

"Heh, curiosity is a dangerous thing," Jack laughed, scraping his claws against each other. "But like I said. You go to the-recently proven-most powerful being that rules us... and _orders _him to fix things. Curses at him, and demands him like a small child. Oh, Jeff, you must have lost quite a lot of whoppers when you were knocked to oblivion," Jack roared with laughter, a roguish smile ripping across his pale face.

"Do you think that asking him nicely would have done any better?" Jeff snorted, aching to flick his knife forward.

"No. That's why going to him was pointless," Jack snickered, shaking his head. "All you did was bring that warhead joy. That's it, plain and simple," he sighed. "If Slender finds out about what you did as well, lets just hope you can run as fast as lightening. Well, me too. Cause I did bring your ass."

"And how happy do you think Slender would have been if Zalgo, for whatever reason, _did _come and gave Ari her memory back? Well, I might as well get a gold fucking crown and a throne if you ask me," Jeff grinned, his carved smile ripping at the edges.

"Oh, just shut up, you-"

"Jeffy! Jacky!"

Both killers froze as little Sally sprinted into the room. She collided with Jack's leg in an instant, holding on to it for dear life. Jack bent down, noticing the red tears that were pouring down her face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Jack asked, concern dripping from his tone. His eyes that were just pitch black were melting back to silver. Even Jeff was sitting up, the argument forgotten.

"Slendy, Masky, and Hoodie are being mean to EJ," she croaked.

Pinpricks met silver. "Oh, shit," Jeff spat.

* * *

Aribella sat on her bed, frowning at the wall. She had been awake now for hours, already showered and ready for the day. But the drone in her heart made it nearly impossible for her to face the mansion just yet. She was terrified to face Slenderman. She was even afraid to face Jack. After what happened to him... especially it being her fault. She didn't want to see his arm uselessly hanging in that sling. Or the emotionless glare she would more than likely receive. Hell, she doubted he would even want to look her way after what happened. She owed him so much...

Slenderman... a part of her literally felt destroyed. Yet she was partially confused as to why he had acted in such a way. Even still, she cared for him, that was no lie. And to see him like that... just made her heart ache. He looked broken-destroyed. Almost like he did when she first had a conversation with him here, after he return. Did he have something against Eyeless Jack? If he did, he should have told her. Or, better yet, not held her responsible when she had no idea of what it was.

Either way, it didn't matter. She could not explain to him what was the true case. Why she was up so late. Why she was with Jack. That would reveal the one thing that she wanted to hide from him. If he knew that, on top of everything else... she might as well kiss this place goodbye, along with everyone in it.

_"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" he asked._

_I nodded, staring down. I did want to talk to him about this. So badly I did… but that would reveal the secret-_

Her memory was interrupted by a soft knock on her bedroom door. She stood up, slightly worried who may be behind it. Partially, she was hoping for Slender or Jack. But opening it up, she saw that it was neither of them. There stood a man with ashy grey skin, much like Eyeless Jack's. His eyes were a striking gold, along with his brilliant smile. She recognized him from Laughing Jack's introduction of all the mansion's inhabitants. He was the Puppeteer.

"Um... hello," she whispered, her eyebrows furrowing as she wondered what he wanted.

He chuckled in response, placing his gloved hands into his pockets. "Good morning, Aribella. Helen, Kagekao and I were wondering if you would like to visit with us for a while? It has been a dreadfully long time," he replied, his enchanting, beautiful voice asked. It left her nearly speechless as she gawked at him. His smile stretched wider, as if he was used to such.

When she came to her senses, her confusion increased. "Helen?" she asked, not remembering their name at all. In fact, no old memory was popping into her mind at all.

His expression became sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "My apologies. He retaliates me every time I use his real name," he joked. "The Bloody Painter, dear," he nodded his head.

_When I opened the door, I froze in my spot. There was the Bloody Painter, The Puppeteer and Kagekao. The three I was the least comfortable with, in all honesty._

_"Um... hi," I whispered, shuffling awkwardly._

_"Hello," Bloody Painter replied, his blue eyes slightly warm._

Now that name she was familiar with. That memory seemed odd that she was afraid of them at first. It made her slightly worried at the moment, but it appeared she was scared of every here when she first met them.

_"Come on in, stay for a while," a musical voice called. Before I realized it, I felt a slight tug on my wrists, pulling me back around. _

She recognized that voice as the Puppeteer's... very interesting indeed. The Puppeteer was still waiting for her response as he stood in the doorway, his smile still in place.

_"Could you teach me some Japanese?" I asked, offering a small smile._

_The white half of Kagekao's mask went from appearing irritated, to shocked. The blank black half remained the same as I sat, and waited for some sort of response. Finally he replied._

_"はい." _

Aribella shook her head, shaking the memories away. "Sorry about that," she chuckled, awkwardly. "I get some memories back, at times."

The Puppeteer beamed. "Well that is most certainly good! Hopefully they shall all come back, in time."

Before she could reply, telling him whether she would be visiting or not, a loud boom sounded within the halls. It caused both of their eyes to widen, fear spilling into Aribella as she sprinted out, followed by the Puppeteer.

_Please don't be what I think it is, _she silently begged.

* * *

Eyeless Jack's muscles rolled as he heard that voice from behind him. Swallowing roughly, he let out a deep chuckle. "Good morning, Slenderman," he politely spoke through his teeth, acid dripping from his tongue. Turning his head, he saw Slender's silhouette standing in his office. A dull ring penetrated the air, causing Jack to scowl.

"Yes, good morning, indeed," Slender hissed, the ring increasing in volume. The lights in the office began to flicker, illuminating Slender's form.

"You're not going to intimidate me," Jack growled, facing him. "I did nothing wrong, and you know it."

Slender's jagged mouth was turned down into a fierce scowl, his veins popping out within his neck. "Nothing wrong, you say? There is only one thing in this world that I care about, Eyeless Jack. Just one. After all that has happened, I never expected it to be you that would take her away," he seethed.

"Take her away?" Jack scoffed, shaking his head. "You stupid bastard," he laughed, his entire body shaking.

Within a millisecond, Slender's hand darted out, fiercely gripping Jack's neck, slamming him into the wall like the night before. "Am I neglecting something? Oh, do tell," Slender snarled, tightening his fist.

"Can't... really... say a word," Jack spat, clawing at Slender's hand with his free one, trying to grip his scalpel at the same time.

"I truthfully like it better this way," Slender sneered, chuckling darkly.

An animalistic growl tore through Jack's mouth, his hand shooting forward, jabbing his scalpel into Slender's chest. A pained hiss spilled from Slender's jagged lips as he slung Jack to the adjacent wall, watching his form slam into it, before dropping to the ground with a thud.

"Um... Slender," Masky began, watching the small girl run away, her pink dress flowing behind her.

Slender ignored him, gripping the handle of the scalpel, before ripping it out. His black blood trickled to the ground as Jack coughed, holding his neck with his free hand. Personally, Jack was glad Slender could not see his pained expression behind his mask. His shoulder was first to hit the wall, causing an uproar of fire to engulf his broken collarbone.

Jack knew he couldn't explain things to Slender, without telling Aribella's secret... but would he rather die? With the look on Slenderman's face right now, he surely was going to, if he didn't speak. The image that had repeated itself in his mind last night reappeared at this moment. Aribella, tears streaming from those emerald eyes. Her voice, begging him not to say a word. He had no damn choice.

"Can you really face her if you kill me?" Jack asked, trying to breathe. He simply laid where he was, leaving his fate in the demon's hands. He had no choice anymore...

"If she loves you, why should it matter?" Slender breathed.

"That shows how much you love her," Jack scoffed, shaking his head.

This caused Slender to freeze, unable to move as he took in Jack's words. Before he could reply, or even think of a reply, the sound of feet trampling down the hall got everyone's attention.

Turning his head, Slender saw the last person he had wanted to see. Aribella was frozen at the end of the hall, the Puppeteer behind her. Looks of shock and horror across their faces. But who really looked like the monster right now?

"Slender, stop!" she screamed, starting forward again. "Damn it, he didn't do anything wrong!" she cried, protectively standing in front of him. "I don't know what the hell you think he's done. He was just there for me when I needed someone the most. Because I was afraid to talk to _you._ To tell you what I've done!" she croaked, her head hanging.

Now, Slender was the one who was shocked. "And what exactly have you done?" he breathed, his fury melting away. So Jack hadn't taken her? Then what... happened?

"I'm... a killer. I'm a killer, alright? I have to kill now, or it eats me alive! I am no longer that peaceful, sweet girl you knew! I'm _not _the same and I _became _a monster. And I never wanted you to find out," she whispered. "But you've given me no choice."

Silence.

* * *

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Time had nearly stopped as everyone appeared frozen in the hall. Eyeless Jack was still on the floor, his hand on his neck as his hollow gaze flickered between each person. Masky and Hoodie stood, now off to the side, Masky's icy eyes wide in shock. At the end of the hall, Laughing Jack and Jeff now stood with the Puppeteer, grave expressions on their faces. Aribella was still protectively crouched in front of Eyeless Jack, tears brimming from her green eyes... a look of pure infamy dwelling within them.

Lastly, there was Slenderman. The frozen being staring off into distance, not seeming to see much of anything. The black blood that continued to trickle from his chest was forgotten, the only noticeably alive part of him. He could not wrap his head around what his angel had just said. She had killed? The body that Masky and Hoodie had found after she returned... there was no other killer in the woods. It had been her... She was not sneaking out to see Eyeless Jack... he had been consoling her after her latest kill.

She had changed. A dull ring sounded in his ears, as he swallowed roughly. The Puppeteer's words sprung into mind, the ones from after Zalgo's attack. _You could be getting all worked up for absolutely nothing. She loved you more than anything, Slender. And even if it takes time, she will remember. Zalgo can't take that from her. Yes, she might be a bit different. So what? You love her no matter what, don't you? Then be there for her when she comes back. Accept her. She did this to save you, after all. You have everything back because of her. You would have been either destroyed or back in hell if things hadn't continued. All of us would have been killed. The world would cease to exist. Yes, she is an angel. And now you owe her._

His words were more than true. She still looked the same. She still acted the same. She still cared for everyone here, putting them before herself. She is already starting to get to know them, and befriend them again. The only difference was her memory loss, and now unfortunate hobby. She still _was_ the angel from before. Slender's hidden gaze now locked with hers, a dull pang in his dark heart from her mortified expression. If he truly had a face, Slender knew that it would more than likely match hers. After all, look at what he had done. Nearly killed Eyeless Jack, a resident of his mansion for years, whom has never caused trouble... Made himself look like a savage narcissist in front of Aribella... He wanted to crumple to the ground.

"Aribella..." he breathed, his voice as soft and as silent as the wind.

She shook her head, before straightening up, and rushing down the hall. Laughing Jack and the Puppeteer parted so she could make it past them, sorrowful expressions now adorning their faces.

"Well, you've sure done it this time, Slender," Jeff sighed, shaking his head.

"I did not know," Slender croaked, letting out a groan while covering his face with his hand.

"You need to go speak with her," Puppeteer sighed, walking forward. Stretching out his hand, the golden strings spilled from his fingertips. They slithered forward before wrapping around Eyeless Jack's limbs, helping him up. "And I do believe you owe an apology to this one," he added.

"You are correct," Slender murmured, dropping his hand. "Eyeless Jack, I am terribly sorry for jumping to conclusions... even still, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I could heal your arm, if you wish," he nodded.

Jack merely shook his head, as he adjusted his arm in his sling. "No," his raspy voice replied. "That wont be necessary. But do not be harsh on that girl, Slender. She's broken down enough, worrying how you'll respond to it." With that, Jack turned down the hall, a new limp in his step.

Without another thought, Slender started down to Aribella's room, pushing past Laughing Jack and Jeff. He continued until he stood in front of her door, his fist frozen in the air as he prepared to knock. What should he say? He was ashamed, humiliated... regret poured from him like a faucet. She probably didn't even want to look at him right now. All the hope he had on reclaiming her affections were smashed into the dirt. All because of his impulsive actions, and careless behavior.

He held his breath, quietly knocking before hesitantly opening the door. There she sat on her bed, tears viciously pouring down her cheeks. She was curled into a ball, seeming to try and hide her face from sight.

"Darling," he whispered, biting his forked tongue right after. She tightened her hold on her legs as she smashed them to her chest, turning her head toward the window.

"Go away, Slender," her cracked voice replied. "I'll leave in the morning. You don't have to tell me."

"No," he replied, harshly shaking his head. Stepping into her room, he shut the door behind him. "I do not want you to go anywhere. You know that," he stated.

He walked around the side of the bed to where she was facing him, sitting down on the edge. Her emerald eyes were accusing as she stared at him, filled with doubt.

"'She wont be the same. I don't want her to be a monster'," she mimicked, her lips sourly twisting as if the words were poison.

It felt like the air had been knocked out of him as he recalled those words, spoken by none other than him. "I was only trying to keep you safe," he sighed, dropping his gaze. "I did not want that beast to take you. I was terrified that he would change you into a mindless killer... but you know as well as I do that that was not the case," he replied. "You are still the angel that I... knew." He cleared his throat.

"Angel?" she scoffed, disentangling her limbs before crossing her arms. "I've killed three people, Slender. I am no angel," she growled, her lips a thin line.

"To me, you are," he whispered, catching her gaze once more. "And you always will be. No one, not even Zalgo, or the Devil himself will change that."

Her eyes warmed as she stared at him, the corner of her lips jerking into a small smile. Her eyes then fell down, along with her smile. "You're still bleeding," she whispered, staring at his chest that was glistening with black blood.

He looked down at himself, chuckling, slightly. "I suppose I am," he murmured, seeming to have ignored the sting. Reaching a hand up, he pressed it to the wound. Aribella watched with amazed eyes as it healed, leaving only a small scar behind. Fixating his ripped shirt, he returned his attention to her.

She seemed troubled, her hands twisting in her lap. He resisted the urge to reach forward to take one of her hands into his as he sat there.

"Why did you... why did you get so mad at Jack?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Slender froze, hearing the one question he had hoped she wouldn't ask. "He told me to come talk to you... Slender, I know good and well there is something that everyone here knows, but me. Not a single one of you will say a word, and I'm tired of being in the dark," she pleaded, shifting forward on the bed until she laid a hand on his arm.

Slender shivered due to the pressure, the familiar touch sending warmth down his spine. But what on earth was he to say? There was nothing in the world he could think of saying without blatantly stating what they had been. Her reaction, he admitted to himself, was truthfully terrifying. He couldn't bare to part with that small hint of hope that she would remember. Or, better yet... it would just happen again. The magic that he couldn't believe occurred in the first place. It seemed to good to be true.

"That... is a question for another time," he muttered, turning his head away.

"No, it's not," Aribella huffed, irritated. She slid her hand away, only for Slender to reach subconsciously reach for it. This caused her to pause, before continuing on. "You don't know how sick I am of everyone putting it off. It has driven me crazy since I walked through the door, and I just want to know already!"

"Some things are better with time," he coaxed, tightening his fingers around hers. "Just trust me this once."

"I have trusted everyone here with my life, Slenderman!" she hissed, exasperated. "I didn't remember a single soul when I woke up to a damn monster who took my life from me! Then... then, a shadow man took me to a giant mansion, filled with people. Not to mention the memories I first had of them. Next, the best part. A monochrome clown took me to an alternate dimension of a torn down amusement park with zombie children! Only to return to said mansion. I have trusted far more than I have been given back," she growled, tears brimming in her eyes once more.

"You have been given plenty back," Slender sighed. "Your family, your home. Even your memories are coming back, one by one."

"But of course none of those memories pertain to what I want to know the most!"

"It will, in time," he nodded, trying to convince himself even more.

"You can't know that," Aribella scoffed, pulling her hand away. "There is no way you can be certain that I could get even one more memory back."

"And how can you be certain that you wont?" he challenged. "What you want to know can only be good if you remember it. It is not just something you can be told."

"Try me," she hissed, her eyes filled with determination as she stared at him. "For starters, just tell me why exactly you were angry at Jack? You did not know I had killed, and he was helping me get through the pain of doing so, and the worry about you finding out. So what was it?"

Giving up, Slenderman's head hung. "It seemed as if you fancied him quite a bit, darling," he whispered, avoiding her eyes.

"What?" she asked, all anger draining from her voice. Seeing she was getting what she wanted, she scooted closer, her eyes pleading for more.

"What other reason could I have conjured up that you would be out, in the middle of the night, clinging on to him?" he chuckled, without humor.

Her eyebrows smashed together as she looked down, pursing her lips. "You thought... I was with him? That I cared for him?" she asked, looking up once again.

All Slender could do was nod.

"I'm not," she shook her head, yet she still didn't smile. "Jack was there for me when I needed him. A good friend, but no more. But why... would that make you so upset? To the point where you nearly killed him?" she asked, her voice no higher than a whisper.

This was it. The moment Slender had been dreading out of fear. He looked out the window at the rising sun. "You do not understand because you lost your memory..." he stammered, holding his breath. She continued to stare at him, waiting for more. "Aribella... before... you and I..." he started. "We were..." he let out a great sigh, silently pleading for her to understand without him having to speak it. Looking at her expression now, he knew that she did.

Those emerald eyes were wider than he had ever seen. Her mouth was dropped open as she stared off into space, her mind connecting the dots that she had been oblivious to. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she looked back up at him.

"We were together?" she asked, her voice holding so much disbelief that it hurt.

He nodded once more, slowly standing. "Yes. You are not... obligated to return those old feelings, Aribella. I understand that. But now you know," he whispered over his shoulder.

He slowly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

My eyes were hazed over as I stared at the shut door. It felt like I had nearly been punched in the gut, the realization repetitively hitting me. How obvious it was, now looking things over. I should have known... it shouldn't have come to this. Tears welled in my eyes as I continued to stare at that shut door, my mouth hanging open. The remorse in his features made me want to scream, along with the self loathing tone to his voice. I wanted to run to him, but my legs wouldn't move. What would I say? My ragged breaths drew in as I shut my eyes, while rubbing my temples. Why, oh why did my memories leave me? What I wouldn't give...

It occurred to me then, that memory... more like a dream, I had thought. I scoffed at the thought, unable to believe that the Slenderman loved me. But now, looking back... I saw it was true. Before becoming the monster I now was, which he graciously accepted, I had been in love with Slender. He had been mine, and I his. What beautiful memories had been lost in the black abyss of my mind? I could remember nothing but small blips, and the horror of first seeing him. How had we gotten to know one another? How had we gotten close? When were our affections both admitted, creating something so beautiful... but only ending in the sea of pain we were now all a part of.

The tears began to fall down my face, my hands reaching up to cover it from sight. I didn't know what to do-what I could do. The agony of it all, bearing down with a torturous weight... one that my will could not surpass. The sobs that spilled from my lips reached no ears as I let go, allowing the mask of happiness I had put forth to shatter, revealing what was truly underneath. But in truth, I was not upset over the news of my relationship with Slender. That part I held true, clutching on to it, as if it was the last thing I could keep. The connection I have felt towards him was no lie. How I was going to go about things, however, was beyond me.

While my thoughts stole my attention, I wasn't aware of the form that appeared in my room. Their expression held nothing but pity, a sigh spilling from their lips. I didn't notice the presence until he laid his hand on my shoulder. Snapping my tear stained face up, I met with the silver eyes of Laughing Jack. His claw gently tightened on my shoulder as he sat by my side, no words coming from his frowning black mouth. He seemed to be waiting for me to speak, if I wanted to. But what was there to say?

"Oh, Jack," I croaked, my sobs worsening.

The clown hushed me, pulling me into his striped arms. I buried my face in his feather-covered shoulders, as he tentatively stroked my back with his claws. I remembered how he told me I wasn't close to him beforehand, which was hard for me to believe. Now, I wouldn't know what to do without the monochrome clown whom was always there when I needed him.

"Shhh, cupcake, it'll be alright," he murmured, his long hair tickling my cheek. "What are you upset for?" he questioned, as my cries began to slow.

"I... I didn't know..." I breathed, unable to finish. Why was I sad? There were too many things; so much has happened, to the point where it wasn't just one thing.

"You didn't know that you were with him, hmm?" he chuckled, without humor. "Some surprises are great, others not so much. That's what I tell the kiddies anyway," he darkly grinned, although there was a twinkle in his eye.

"I should have listened to him," I whispered, shaking my head. "But I was too impatient..."

"That's why they say patience is a virtue, gumdrop. But with the likes of us, I don't think virtues are truthfully taken into consideration," he snickered. Shoving his free hand into his pocket, he pulled out a red candy, sliding it into my hand. I grinned in thanks, popping it into my mouth. "What do you plan on doing, now that you know this?" he asked, curiosity adorning his tone.

"I... I don't... I don't know," I finally sputtered, trying to focus on the cherry flavor that coated my tongue.

"That isn't good at all, now is it?" the clown murmured, letting out another sigh. "Well, sweets, you and Slender were a sight to see. I've never seen a pair more in love," he crooned, cackling at my shocked expression. "You had your ties in all of us. But him... now that was special. All you have to do is see if that will grow as it did before," he shrugged.

_It already has_, my mind scoffed, as I shook my head. "You didn't see him... how miserable he looked," I whispered, biting my lip.

"Don't be surprised," he smugly sneered, patting my back. "Don't feel obligated into anything, Ari. It's your choice, after all. But I would go talk to him," Jack hinted, as he usually did. I must admit, he was usually right with whatever advice he gave me.

I nodded, pulling back from him, offering a timid smile. He wiped away my tears, grinning broadly once they were gone. "Things will be back to normal, soon, cherry. You can never get happiness for free, and work never lasts forever."

I pulled him into an embrace, thankful more than ever he was here. For a sadistic clown, he sure had a side that I'm sure not a whole lot knew about. It was hidden, buried deep underneath years of neglect and abuse. Whoever treated him wrong deserved the worst fate. He dissipated into the familiar black smoke as I walked out the door of my room, heading to the one place I wanted to go. Weaving through the halls of the mansion, it wasn't long until I paused outside the door to his office.

I raised my hand to knock, but decided against it. The hollow memory of his face let me know in advance he wouldn't open the door for anyone at the moment. Turning the handle, I saw it was open. Walking inside, I was instantly disappointed. He was no where in sight. Shutting my eyes, I felt like crumbling to the ground. Instead of leaving, I walked over to the leather couch, noisily plopping down. I looked around, allowing my eyes to rake over the numerous books that lined the shelves.

_I saw his jacket was hung on his desk chair, along with his tie. Papers were scattered on the desk, yet he was no where to be found. I was about to call for him, but I heard the soft noise of music near by. Confused, my eyes scanned the area until I saw something. The book case off to the side was moved forward a bit, leaving a crack at the side. I realized then, that it was used as a door, that only he apparently knew about._

Snapping out of the memory, I noticed my eyes were glued to the same shelf as the memory. Hesitantly standing, I walked over to it. Reached forward, my fingers softly slid against the side, noticing the crack. I paused, wondering what I would find. In the memory, there had been music. But had he been mad that I found this room? Did I enter the first time? Pushing my luck, I pulled forward, watching as the shelf opening to the dark hall before me. I blinked, my heart accelerating in my chest. The music. Lulling, beautiful, melancholy music weaved it's way forward, goosebumps rising on my skin. My foot took an unconscious step forward, until I remembered where I was.

Would he be mad? He couldn't be any angrier than before. And if I had been in a relationship with him before, I must have known about it... right? Shaking my head, I started on forward, not caring about my fate. I only walked a few feet down the hall, until I saw the incredible sight before me.

A grand piano sat, with all its glory, in the center of a hidden room. Glass windows magnificently stood from floor to ceiling. The forest was in view, the rising sun offering a halo of light in the room. Then, the Slenderman, who played his heart out. I stood in awe, my heart beating out of my chest as I took all this in. But I knew... I knew I had seen this before. The peace, tranquility and happiness that spilled within my soul let me know that. Even though I couldn't remember, I knew those forgotten memories were something I would trade anything for. Stepping forward, I stood behind Slender, blissfully shutting my eyes as the notes perfectly played in the air. I involuntarily smiled, enjoying the harmony, until the song finally drifted to an end. As the last note played, I wondered what to do. I was frozen, my voice caught in my throat.

"It seems like a century since you were last in here," Slender mused, quietly.

My cheeks heated as he faced me, a curious, yet peaceful expression in his features. "That was beautiful," I breathed, enchanted.

Slender chuckled, his cheekbones rising. "That's what you said the first time you walked in here," he noted, a tenderness in his tone.

"It's the truth," I grinned, my blush darkening.

"I'm... sorry I walked out before," he murmured, dropping his gaze. "I needed to get away for a bit."

"Don't apologize," I shook my head. "I... did as well," I shrugged, running my fingers along the ivory keys.

"These past few days must have been rough for you," he sighed, shaking his head. "And I have just made it harder, and harder..."

"Don't act like it hasn't been rough for you, too," I pointed out. "Having to pretend... losing so much," I swallowed.

I noticed the pull that was undeniably there. I gazed down at him, noticing the pine scent that was fresh in the hair. The scent that clung to his jacket...

"I will not even try to deny that," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Darling, I am not going to force you into anything. If you need time, you need time. If you do not want it at all..." he paused, seeming to freeze where he sat. "then I will not force you."

Without a second thought, I threw my arms around him, holding him close. He seemed stunned, at first. Then, his arms slithered around me, tighter than ever before... that I could remember, that it.

"I missed you, angel," he sighed into my hair, as I clung to him. I felt whole. That was true. Everything made sense. Why I cared about his opinion so much. Why I wanted him around. Why I wanted his jacket. Why he made me happy.

Pulling back, I stared at his blank face, my smile soft on my lips. "Things will get back to the way they used to be," I nodded, surely. "All we need is time. And without Zalgo..." I smiled, shaking my head, "it won't be as hard."

Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to where his would be on his blank face. Pulling back, I could see the shock in his expression, which only made my smile grow. Then, his cheekbones rose, his arms nearly crushing me to his chest.

"They will get back," he nodded. "And we have forever," he chuckled, happily.

* * *

Please review! :)


	25. Chapter 25

The pure hope that was swelling between us was nearly mind-numbing. I wanted to sing, I wanted to cry, I wanted to dance. So many things at once, to the point where I was breathlessly elated. Staring at his blank face-which I now saw wasn't _entirely _blank-I saw someone there that was hidden before. An entirely new being, being shown in his sharp cheekbones that were raised so high. His chiseled jaw, carved to perfection, that for once wasn't stressfully tightened. His hidden brows that were no longer angrily smashed together. Even his invisible gaze held such adoration and joy that caused my smile to grow.

I had thought that the beast named Zalgo had taken everything from me. My memories, that I now held so dearly as they slowly returned. My family, whose bonds were returning just as strongly as they were before. And now, this relationship which was I was completely oblivious to until today. Of course, there was still work. A lot of work, I might add. There was no way I could return to his Aribella with just the snap of my fingers, nor could he be the Slender that I barely remembered. But that did not mean I didn't want it. In fact, knowing it was a possibility made my heart soar. I would have to thank Laughing Jack for building up my confidence so I made this happen. Otherwise, I would still be in my room, swallowed up by my own pathetic self-pity.

The silence surrounding us would have been uncomfortable before. But now, I was simply leaning aganst Slender's side, his arm tightly wrapped around me. My fingers were aimlessly trailing against the silky ivory keys, tempted to press down on them so that their notes would fill the air. The warmth he possessed drew me closer, wanting to stay here forever. The tranquility his secret room contained was beyond anything I could have ever imagined. It was a secret I would guard with my life. I heard him let out a quiet, content sigh, as I played a few notes. They didn't exactly go together in any sort of way, but with the deep and soothing sound that the piano created, it honestly didn't matter.

"Did you ever teach me any songs?" I asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

I felt Slender shake his head, before he began to run his fingers through my hair. "No, you never asked me to. I would be more than happy to teach you anything you would like, though," he murmured.

I shook my head, allowing my fingers to fall off the keys. "No, I was just wondering if I ever did," I replied.

I heard him hum in response, as he leaned his head down to rest against mine. "You can ask me anything about before, you know. I will never hide anything from you again," he promised, sincerity leaking from his tone.

"Who was I closest to, besides you?" I asked, peeking up at him.

He chuckled, twirling a lock of my dark hair around his pointer finger. "You were close to everyone, angel. They all loved you, and you loved all of them. Just give it some time, and you will again," he purred, tightening his arm around me.

"I know I was. But Laughing Jack said that we weren't that close beforehand. I know I was friends with everyone, but..." My words trickled away, as I pursed my lips.

"I believe you were closest to Masky. You were comfortable with him before anyone else. He was the one who saved you when you first walked through those doors," Slender noted, releasing my hair.

My eyes widened as I thought of the blue-eyed, masked man. I had barely spoken with him since I returned.

"I would have to say that Jeffrey was like a brother to you, even though the two of you did not get along at first. And Sally..." He was laughing to himself before he was done. "Honestly, who could not love that child?"

I smiled, agreeing with him. My questions then trickled for details of the events Jack had told me about. Slender gave me the story of each day, leaving out no detail what so ever. My smile continued to grow throughout it all, along with my heated cheeks as he mentioned us. How I had refused to go home, my proclamation of love to him.

He told me about our day to ourselves, and everything I had asked him, along with the answers. He told me of the rake attacks, and Zalgo's arrival. Meeting the others, and spending time with them. It was a whole other world that I only caught glimpses of and heard tidbits.

By the time he had finished, my heart was aching for that life. I wanted it back, my soul begged for it. But I also contained so much excitement with the promise to relive it all. It was a free chance to start over from the very begining, and enjoy it all as I had before. It was bittersweet, and I had no clue which I would rather have. It wasn't like I had much of a choice, but I didn't mind.

My nerves sang as Slender's pale fingers stroked up and down my arm as he told the stories, and my heart would speed when he kissed the top of my head. There was no denial of what was, or what will be. I was not, nor would I ever complain. The world was at peace-not entirely there. But close enough to where I could breathe once more.

Of course, all peace had to come to an end. Slender and I both sighed as we heard a knock on his office door. I couldn't be sure, but I was almost positive I heard the rumbling of a growl in Slender's chest, just waiting to explode. I chuckled, looking up to meet his gaze.

"We can always come back tomorrow," I reminded him, as his arm slid from around me. I felt an aching fire trail left behind when he did, and I nearly ordered him to put his arm back immediately.

"How right you are," he replied, a smile in his voice.

We both stood, Slender pushing the piano bench back under as another knock sounded. He offered me his arm, which I instantly rejected. I reached down, taking his hand before interlacing my fingers with his. I stared straight forward as my cheeks turned crimson, determined to not meet his gaze as we walked through his bookshelf door.

He quietly shut it, before opening his office door. There stood Masky, an ultimately terrified look in his eyes, which chilled me to my bones. Slender and I were frozen as we stared at him, Masky not even taking notice to our hands.

"M-master?" Masky stuttered, roughly swallowing.

"Yes, what is it?" Slender replied, all the tenderness gone from his voice in an instant. Authority rang through his words, as he stiffly gazed down at his proxy.

"Zalgo... he's _here."_

My heart stopped.

* * *

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Black spots clouded my vision. I barely noticed as my knees gave out beneath me, Slender's arm slinging out to catch me. Tears gathered in my eyes as I curled into his arms, trying to block out the monster's laugh that echoed throughout my head. No, I did not want to see him again. To see that vicious smile curl up with malicious glee, his invisible gaze daring you to challenge. No. Never again. I began to shake as Slender's head shot up, his expression pleading as he stared at Masky.

Masky seemed no better as he stood, still as a statue. His icy eyes were haunted, unable to blink as he looked away. There was nothing he could do. Slender and I both knew that. My heart thumped off-beat as I clutched onto his shirt, begging the swirling world to slow. For that evil creation to leave; he has caused enough hell already!

"Masky, get her out of here," Slender growled beneath his breath.

"No!" I shouted, just as Masky snapped out of his trance. He stared at Slender in a exasperated manner, seeming to go over his words in his head.

"Sir, I don't believe you are thinking rationally-"

"For the first time in days, I am. He is not coming near her," he seethed, venom dripping from his tongue. I noticed his mouth split open, a devilish scowl painted across his face. Even that didn't bring me fear at this moment.

"Slender, I am not leaving you," I hissed, viciously shaking my head as I righted myself in his arms. Planting my feet on the floor, I crossed my arms, showing I was not going to back down. "He isn't going to take me a second time. He has no reason-no right. And if you haven't forgotten, I now have the power to make anyone do as I please," I smirked, although shudders still trembled through me.

"You must be the one who has forgotten who he is," Slender spat, shaking his head.

"If he was determined to take me, I doubt he'd have trouble finding me," I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to be away from you," I added, my cheeks filling with color. I nearly forgot that Masky was still in the room.

Slender's shoulders slumped. I knew I had won before he had even said a word. "Very well. We might as well get this over with, then," he murmured, yet I noticed a dull ring that sounded in the air.

Masky started to lead, although he went as slow as humanly possible. The haunted look in those blue eyes shook my to my core, my hand latching onto Slender's without a second thought. We winded the halls, a dull death march playing in my head. I was sure I had heard it once before. Finally, the three of us paused outside of the drawing room, an icy sweat breaking out on the back of my neck. Masky drew in a deep breath before pushing the door open.

Everyone in the mansion was squeezed into this room. Even little Sally, who seemed to be hiding behind a furious Ben. Everyone else was seated, on guard, their gaze not breaking from the beast who stood, smirking in the center of the room. The only two who appeared any different, were Jeff and Laughing Jack. Jeff held a smug grin, a certain gleam to his lidless eyes. Laughing Jack, however, looked as if he was about to faint. Right as his silver eyes met mine, he bound across the room.

I saw the silver dilate to black as they flickered to Slender. "Why is she in here?" he growled, more angry than I had ever seen him.

"It was her request," Masky replied, his voice as soft as a flower petal. He seemed to not wish to speak in front of Zalgo. I couldn't say that I blamed him.

Jack's onyx lips dropped open as his dark eyes fell back to me, shaking his head in disdain. No one seemed to want to speak, as the demon chuckled, cruelly. I forced my eyes back to look at him, all the hate I could muster thrown his way.

"Why, Aribella. It is so nice to see you again," he purred, his sharp smile growing. Smile Dog growled in return, baring his fangs as the hair on his back rose. Zalgo tutted, shaking a claw in his direction. Smile began to lunge, Jeff having to pull him back from attacking. Zalgo merrily laughed, shaking his head as my stomach churned.

"Why are you here?" Slender spat, his ring growing in frequency. I cringed, but allowed him to continue.

"I'm sure a couple of your little friends could answer that. After all, I am only here to abide to one of their requests," he chuckled, folding his fingers.

"_What?"_ Slender snarled, his rage unfolding. I saw his tentacles unconsciously break through his jacket, small, yet intimidating.

Jack seemed to want to crawl into a small hole, while Jeff snorted. "Like we ever thought you would," Jeff barked. "So tell me, fuckface, are you really gonna give her back her memories?"

Time seemed to freeze as my eyes grew into saucers. "My... memories?" I breathed, feeling Slender's hand go slack in mine.

"Of course!" Zalgo chortled, clapping his hands together. "You see, they spoke of how desperate you were to have them retured. So I figured my assistance would be appreciated," he smirked, light shimmering off his pointed teeth.

"Bullshit," Eyeless Jack spat, standing from his seat. With his arm in a sling, he still seemed prepared to take down Zalgo at this moment. A deep growl was building in the back of his throat, and I knew his teeth were bared behind his mask. "There is no reason in the world you would do that for her without a price. Nor the kindness of your heart," he snorted. "So tell us why you are really here," he growled, his free gloved hand balled into a fist.

"Hush, lover boy," Zalgo sighed, while Jack uncontrollably stiffened. "I came to do what I said I would do. Besides, I do not believe it is your choice, now is it?"

I felt his gaze return to me, along with everyone else's in the room. I blinked, trying to wrap my head aroud things. My memories, all back? Yet I would be risking everything by returning with that monster. Like Jack had asked, what was his true reasoning? My memories trickled back day by day. My feelings... were nearly just as complete as they once had been. Were those memories even... necessary?

I looked back at Zalgo, squaring my shoulders. "No," I nodded, surely. My voice echoed in the silent room, nearly every jaw dropping. Slender's hand tightened around mine, and I knew just by that, that I had done what he had hoped.

"What?" the beast chuckled, seeming unable to believe.

"No, I don't want them back. They are coming back slowly, and I'll take what I can get. I have been told what has happened in the past, and there is no way in hell that I'd be willing to go anywhere with you, no matter what I could get in return. I remember the feelings I had for Slender, they being just as strong as they were then. So going with you would simply be... pointless," I shrugged, hearing a gasp from Slender.

Jeff's eyes seemed to pop wide, although Laughing Jack seemed to want to hug me with joy. Slender's expression was touched, tender with love. And Zalgo... well, if I had a camera, I would certainly take a shot of it. He seemed unable to believe, disappointed, and above all, angry.

"Are you sure?" he challenged, still seeming to hope for a change of mind.

"Yes, and I am also sure that I want you to leave," I growled, feeling Slender's pride radiate onto me.

The being's smile finally fell. Scoffing, he shook his head. "You will not get this offer again," he growled, fading into black smoke. I watched it trickle away, finally gone from our lives.

"I won't want it again," I nodded my head, smiling.

I barely noticed the applause errupt from my family members, Laughing Jack throwing candy into the air, while pelting it on Jeff at the same time. I turned to Slender, his cheekbones raised. His jagged mouth was now smoothed out, a normal mouth that I barely remembered.

"Darling... would it be wrong of me to say thank you right now?" he asked, pulling me to face him completely.

I returned his smile, shaking my head. "No. I don't believe so," I chuckled.

Without another thought, I raised to the tips of my toes, finally kissing Slender's pale lips. Memories flashed through my mind of kissing him before, and I couldn't help but love it. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him as close as I could. Finally, I leaned back, gulping in a breath of air as his smile grew ten sizes.

"I love you, Slenderman," I smiled, softly. "He could never change that. I loved you then, I love you now. That's how it will always be," I nodded, crimson spreading throughout my cheeks.

His mouth was dropped open, and it seemed as if his eyes would have been filled with tears, if he had any. "Oh, darling," he cooed, before slamming his lips back into mine. I giggled into the kiss, as he lifted me off of the ground.

So, this was how my new life truly started. My wonderful, wacky family. My beautiful home, with enchanting hidden rooms. And the love of my life, that not even Zalgo could take away. To be honest, I should probably thank him. After all, he gave me the greatest gift of all.

The ability to stay with the Slenderman forever.

**The End **

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone! I do hope you all enjoyed! :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Surprise everyone! A last look into Slender and Aribella's lives, seeing where they ended up years down the road. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It felt like ages since the last time I had seen the beast called Zalgo. In fact, to me and the rest of the family, he was a distant memory. I was sure that he would forever hold a strong hatred towards Slender and I—after all, we not only wounded his pride but his reputation. In the end, we had been the true winners.

I now leaned back against Slender's chest, feeling it vibrate against my back as he hummed. He had added a small couch to our piano room, making it the perfect place to relax and watch the sun go down each day. My smile was soft as his fingers lazily traced down my arm, his chin resting on top of my head.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered as his free arm snaked around me.

I smiled, finding that to be a natural reaction. The happiness he continued to bring me was effortless, as simple as breathing.

"Just remembering the old days," I murmured in reply, watching as the clouds painted odd colors as the sun faded below the trees.

I certainly had a lot more to remember. As the years passed, more and more memories returned to me. There were still spots that I was missing—little moments that would appear out of no where. Some good, some bad.

Each happy memory with Slender simply had me falling in love with him all over again; I have lost track on how many times now. It was almost as if those two different versions of me had finally merged into one, no longer lost and confused.

It had been hard at first to accept my new... craving. That old part of me still loathed having to take the lives that had become an unbearable need. There was no avoiding it, no forgetting. It was just something that had to be done. After Slender found out, he refused to have me go without him. Whether he was worried for my safety, or he simply didn't want another to console me afterward, it was not up for discussion. I'm a bit embarrassed to say I am relieved. If it hadn't been for his soothing words and comforting embraces as I had cried, I probably would have lost every drop of sanity I still possessed.

"Before a certain surprise?" Slender interrupted my thoughts, joy lining each word. I could only imagine how his cheekbones rose, his originally constantly-frustrated features now nothing but relaxed. Happy.

I couldn't help the smile ripping across my own face as I thought of his words. "Yeah. Before a certain surprise," I snickered, thinking back to that one particular day...

_"__How am I going to tell him?" I whined, my eyes red and puffy. _

_My out of whack emotions were flipping on the dime, the strangest mixture of panic, elation and plain fear eating me alive._

_Jane snorted, shaking her head. "'Hey Slender! There's a little bun in the oven!' No, that probably wouldn't be good. He'd probably take it seriously and go to the kitchen," she giggled as Laughing Jack cackled hysterically. _

_I glared at the two of them, my arms tightly crossed as I blushed. I had figured Jane, as a woman, would know the best way to go about this. Not to mention Jack was my best friend in the mansion—only both of them would joke!_

_"__This is serious!" I hissed, my eyes uncomfortably burning once again. "I have no idea whether he'll be raging mad, have a heart attack, pass out, or be thrilled!"_

_Jack's laughter ceased as he stared at me in confusion. "Why would he be mad, sweets? I don't think it's a secret he's been over the moon for ya for well over a year now," he giggled, his silver eyes soft. _

_My frustration increased as I threw up my hands, hating having to spell it out for him. "Jack, he's the _Slenderman_. Who would expect him to want a... a baby?" I stuttered, the word sounding so odd on my tongue. _

_The deepest part of me was completely in awe. To know a little person was currently inside me was... mind-numbing. Still, I didn't forget who his or her father was. I just knew for a fact that if he didn't want the baby... there would be an awful fight taking place. That was not something I ever wanted to witness. _

_Jack blinked, before humor twinkled within his eyes. His black lips jerked, it seeming to take everything within him not to laugh. "No offense, sugar, but none of us expected him to love a human either," he barely got out before he lost his grip._

_I slumped down on the couch, covering my face as Jane slapped the back of Jack's head, shutting off his cackles immediately. "I really believe you're overthinking this, Ari," she stated, sitting down by my side. "Personally, I think he'll be really happy about this. You already know he would do anything and everything for you, so if you want this... then he will, too," she added, a smile in her voice._

_"__It's not like we'll be a normal family. We're killers for crying out loud!" I moaned, shaking my head. "My baby will be raised in a mansion full of serial killers. Oh god..." I felt like I was about to be sick. My stomach churned uncomfortably, which was becoming the norm. _

_Jack chuckled, his smile growing larger. "So?" _

_Jane's head jerked up, her eyes pointed as she glared at him. "Enough, Jack," she sighed, patting my shoulder as I rubbed my temples. _

_"__Well, c'mon! No, we're not the most normal people in the world, but ya wouldn't have to worry about any of us hurting the little thing. You of all people should know that," he scoffed. "He wont be human, obviously, so none of us would have the right, let alone the desire. He'd be as secure as a double-wrapped box of chocolates in a safe," he beamed, only darkening my mood even more. _

_Jane's glare became even more pointed, causing him to roll his eyes. "On a brighter note, you have any names picked out? I'd say Jack, but there's already two here. Three would just be far too many—ow!" He scowled, rubbing the top of his head as Jane sat down the book she just slammed on top of it. "Now that wasn't very nice."_

_"__You're not helping anything, Jack. Could you be serious for five minutes at the very least?" she hissed, although that scene had caused me to smile. _

_Letting out a huff, Jack fell into the corner chair. "I have my moments when I'm serious. That's when it's necessary. Right now you have to agree that Ari's worrying over nothing-" he paused, noticing Slender enter the room._

_I paled as Slender paused, cocking his head to the side in confusion. His invisible gaze shifted to me as my nausea increased. _

_"__What are you worried about?" he asked, concern filling his tone. _

_I slumped, shutting my eyes as Jane and Jack both stood at the same time. "Well, we should be taking our leave. See you later, Ari," Jane chuckled, her mischievous tone causing Slender to straighten even more. _

_As the door shut, he slowly walked over, sitting next to me. "Darling, what has you worried? You should know there is nothing in the world you have to be concerned over," his velvet voice soothed, as his arm wrapped around me._

_I couldn't help but lean into him, letting out a great sigh. "I'm mainly worried about how you're going to react," I breathed, swallowing roughly. My breakfast felt like it was about to come straight back up as I shifted where I sat. _

_He paused for a moment, before lifting my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "How _I _am going to react?" he repeated, his features twisted in a frustrated manner. "Aribella, just tell me. It... couldn't be too bad, I hope," he murmured, worry now lingering within his tone. _

_I twisted my fingers uncomfortably as I roughly bit my lip. Well, I might as well get this over with. Sucking in a deep breath, my eyes locked with his gaze, before letting it out. "I'm pregnant." _

_Short, sweet, and to the point. _

_Immediately, his face lost all expression. I saw his brows raised high, shock radiating from him as his arm nearly slipped from around me. I was anxiously waiting as we sat in silence, his disbelieving gaze not leaving mine. _

_Finally, he replied. "You're... we're having a child?" he managed to choke out, his voice a hushed whisper._

_My anxiety grew as I nodded, unable to pinpoint any sort of emotion. Then, he shocked me in return._

_His cheekbones rose as he smiled. _

My eyes were warm as I thought of that day, covering Slender's hand with my own as we sat.

"You certainly shocked me when I told you about that certain surprise," I snickered, feeling his chest rumble as he chuckled.

"I hate to say it, darling, but you do worry far too much for your own good. That should have been a given," he murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips to my neck. Sighing softly, I leaned back, shaking my head.

"You took it better than half the house," I laughed, recalling Jeff's shell-shocked face, it mimicking his reaction when he walked into Slender's office, only seeing me in Slender's jacket after my Rake wounds were patched up.

"Well as you can well imagine, it isn't something commonly heard here," he mused, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"I guess not. At least everyone took it rather well, after a while. Not to mention the fight over the name," I grumbled, shutting my eyes as Slender let out an annoyed huff.

"That is not something I ever want to recall again a day in my life. We are known for chaos, but that completely obliterated the word," he growled.

I couldn't agree more—that day had been a complete nightmare...

"_Come on, sweet cheeks. You gotta name it after me. Think about it, a little Ben-"_

_"__Who the fuck wants another Benjamin?" Jeff sneered, as Ben scowled in return. "He should have the most beautiful name in the world, named after the most beautiful bastard in the world," he cackled, leaning back in his chair in the dining room. _

_"__Right, like there needs to be another _Jeffrey_," Ben spat in return, wiping away the blood that ran down his cheeks. _

_"__Enough," I groaned, nearly begging them to stop. I was to the point where none of my old clothes would fit, morning sickness was the norm and my back was beginning to ache. I was not in the mood for this today. "And you guys don't even know it will be a boy," I added, hoping that will end the charade. _

_"__If it's a girl, name her Jackie!" Laughing Jack called, snickering as I shot him a glare. _

_"__Why does it have to be named after one of you? I think the child should have its own name due to the perfectly unique situation," Bloody Painter shrugged, raising his mask just enough to take a bite of his dinner. _

_"__Ohhh, there's an idea," Toby sneered, his leg jerking out and hitting the table. "If it's a girl, you could always name her Helen."_

_I swear, if the Bloody Painter's gaze could melt through steel, it would have at that moment. Puppeteer's head drooped, his hand covering his face from sight as LJ broke into the loudest fit of laughter I had ever heard in my entire life. I nearly fell out of my chair when I saw Hoodie nonchalantly knuckle-bump Toby. _

_"__You all are nothing but immature children," Slender sighed, rubbing his temples. _

_"__Well, o mighty one, why haven't you thrown any ideas out yet? It is your kid, after all," Observer mused, seeming oddly entertained by this. _

_Looking around, I was just grateful the house wasn't as full as it once was. This would have been even worse. Ben's video game friends had left, one by one until Lost Silver was the last to stay. He seemed pretty content here, from how he appeared. Slender's brothers left shortly after the peace had returned, and I couldn't help but notice how much more at ease Slender was once they were gone. Ms. P. and Grinny were the last to go, everyone else remaining. _

_I was knocked from my thoughts as Slender growled beneath his breath. "I'm trying to think of viable options for my child's name, not throwing out foolish things off the top of my head."_

_"__Hey, Ben is definitely not foolish," Ben hissed, appearing offended along with Jeff. _

_I could feel a migraine coming on. _

_Kagekao swirled his wine within his glass, shaking his head in an odd mixture of amusement and aggravation. At least he wasn't throwing out names with the rest of the bunch, _that _would be a sight. _

_"__If it's a girl, name her Ariel," Sally giggled, offering Princess names as usual._

_"__Let me guess, if it's a boy, it should be Eric, right," Ben grumbled, mentally quivering. She had just forced him to watch The Little Mermaid with him this morning._

_"__No, Benny! It's going to be a girl," she nodded, surely. "Or you could name her Belle," Sally smiled brightly._

_Puppeteer pursed his lips. "Belle. Aribella. That is quite lovely, I think," he shrugged, his enchanting voice making it sound even more so._

_Slender leaned back in his chair, propping his chin against his hand as he thought. "I don't... mind that very much," he murmured, looking over at me._

_Pursing my lips, I had to agree. "I'll keep it as an option," I sighed, as Sally squealed with glee._

_"__You keep Belle as an option, yet completely reject-"_

_"__Benjamin, my child shall not have your name and that is final!" Slender seethed, throwing him a murderous glare. _

_"__You could always name him Slenderboy," Eyeless Jack snorted, everyone's jaw's dropping immediately after. _

_Laughing Jack fought to keep his giggles inside as EJ's blank gaze looked up, seeing everyone's shocked expressions. "What? It's fitting."_

_It looked as though Slender was about to explode, right as my headache started its misery. Masky couldn't help his small laugh, that he quickly covered with a cough. "Ari, what do you like?" he managed to force out, although his blue eyes still twinkled. _

_"__Um... well, I kind of like Beau, but Slender is against it," I shrugged, poking at my food. I didn't have an ounce of an appetite. _

_"__No, I am not fond of the name Beauregard," Slender growled, shaking his head. _

_"__You don't have to call him Beauregard, it can simply be Beau," I threw back, my eyes narrowing._

_"__You know good and well that I call every person by their given name. I am not fond of these nicknames as you all are," he sighed._

_"__Name him Toby!"_

_And so, it began once again, the fight over the name taking over the dinner table._

I quivered, remembering how Slender and I eventually had to flee from the room, hiding away in the piano room until dawn.

"I did think Slenderboy was kind of funny," I snickered, knowing he was scowling down at me. I giggled as his hand stopped tracing my arm, reaching up to flick the top of my head.

"That was not at all funny," he growled, although I couldn't miss the amused edge to his voice.

I continued to laugh, his hand dropping and tracing my stomach much like he had when my belly had truly begun to show. Now, that was a memory I will forever be fond of.

_"__You know, Aribella, I can get the equipment to be able to tell if your baby is a boy or a girl. Wouldn't you like an ultrasound?" Eyeless Jack asked, leaning against the doorway._

_I was laid back on the couch, my head resting on Slender's lap as I looked over my growing belly. Pursing my lips, I looked back at Jack. "Honestly, I think I would rather that be a surprise," I smiled, as Jack nodded._

_"__I guess I could see that. But you could also have a picture of him or her... before they're even born," he reminded me, Slender's hidden gaze meeting mine questioningly. _

_"__I would still like for that to be a surprise. Thank you, though," I smiled._

_Jack nodded, before heading out of the room. I felt Slender slump back against the couch, almost as if he were relieved. Looking up, I raised an eyebrow as I noticed his troubled expression._

_"__Is it bad to say that I am glad you wish to wait?" he quietly muttered, his gaze moving to my stomach._

_"__No, I don't think so. Why do you want to?" _

_"__I'm not too sure I'm ready... to know how he looks," he admitted, his brows furrowing. "I will love him no matter what, of course... But will you be alright if he... is faceless?" he asked, the words forced, worried._

_I had thought about it a lot as the months passed. But it never truly bothered me, it was only faint curiosity. I smiled softly, letting out a chuckle due to his worried gaze. _

_"__That wouldn't matter to me at all. I find you to be incredibly handsome—I'm sure our baby will be beautiful, too."_

_His cheekbones rose as he smiled down at me, his hidden gaze tender. Reaching down, he traced his fingers over my swollen belly, humming softly beneath his breath. _

_"__With how you look, sweetheart, that is a given," he smiled, leaning down to kiss me after his lips pulled into place. _

_Right as his lips pressed against mine, there was a prominent bump I felt within me—one of the oddest feelings in the world. Did the baby just... kick? My eyes flickered open, staring at Slender in shock. Then, the brightest smile as my eyes burned._

_"__I felt that," Slender chuckled. His fingers traced over the spot I was kicked, his lips pulling into a wide grin that exposed the sharp teeth that were usually hidden._

_"__Oh my god," I breathed, laughing as tears welled. Chaotic emotions were not a good mix with moments like these._

_There were a couple more flutters, then an even stronger kick. Slender was beaming, lovingly caressing my stomach as a couple of my tears trickled over. Leaning over, he placed a sweet kiss right over the spot I was last kicked, his gaze soft. _

_"__Hello, child," I heard his deep voice murmur, his cheekbones looking as though they were about to break as he smiled. _

_I laughed and cried at the same time, a messed up ball of emotion as it all became so real at that moment. I had seen my stomach grow. Felt the effects of the pregnancy... but feeling him _kick._ It made our baby all the more real, and all the more amazing. _

I let out a content sigh, twisting to nuzzle my cheek against his chest. That had been one of the sweetest moments of my entire life—one that I will treasure.

"Remember the first time you felt a kick?" I smiled, hearing him snort in reply.

"Oh, yes. Odd to think how something that amazed you so much the first time led to pure panic the last," he chortled, causing me to roll my eyes.

"_You_ were the one who panicked, Slender."

He scoffed, twisting so he could see my face. "I may have panicked, I will admit. But at the very least, I did not go into a fitful rage that would have made the Devil run and hide," he teased, his partially hidden smirk causing me to glare at him.

"You try feeling contractions. I would have destroyed Zalgo within one second that day—something all of you couldn't do _together_," I growled.

Talk about pain...

_"__Beep, beep, beep! Out the way, you fucks!" Ben snarled, nearly slamming Lost Silver into the wall._

_Jeff grunted beneath his breath, my arm slung over his shoulder as he supported my left side. "Leave it to Slender to go hunting today," he spat, scowling as he held me up. "Where the fuck is Laughing Jack? He could at the very least teleport us to your damn office!"_

_"__Shut up!" I snarled at Jeff, my knees feeling like jelly. _

_Eyeless Jack sighed, supporting my other side as we tried to make it to his sort-of hospital room. A few weeks ago he had it set up, prepared for when the baby arrived. That, I was at least thankful for. _

_But, Jeff was right. Slender picked a hell of a time to go hunt. Like he couldn't have yesterday, or the day before, or the day before... I had just been sitting with Jeff, Jack and Ben in the drawing room, watching TV... when the biggest kick slammed against my stomach. Then, my water broke. _

_I groaned, slumping in their arms as Ben continued forcing people out of the way—leave it to everyone to want to be a part of this day._

_"__Observer!" I heard him call, his green hat sliding from his head as he bounded forward. The Observer stared in shock as the elf boy charged forward, almost knocking him down. "I need you to go get Slender, now," he spat, without an unneeded explanation. Nodding quickly, he was gone._

_Another round of pain slammed through me as I yelled out every curse I knew. Jeff was smirking by my side, a part of him entertained, I was sure. _

_"__Get me to that fucking office now!" I screamed, my vision red as the two killers hurried me along the halls._

_I could have sworn angels were singing when Jack's office came into sight, the door already opened. _

_I groaned as the two men helped me lay back on the bed, it feeling as though a giant was stomping on my stomach over, and over. The pain was just getting worse, shorter breaks in between. I wanted Slender, and I wanted him right now. _

_I let out a strangled yell as Jack set everything up, not paying attention enough to see what he was doing. The needles poking wasn't even enough to get my mind off of that aggravating pain. I did, however, notice the black mist that formed in the corner._

_Laughing Jack was smiling brightly, bounding over to my side as I growled for him to get out._

_"__Aww, sugar don't be like that! Two visitors are allowed to stay are they not? So when Slender arrives, we can kick out Jeff and wait for the little gumdrop to enter the world!" he giggled._

_Even though I felt like slaughtering the world at this moment, the stupid clown still managed to get me to smile. Although I was almost positive it was a grimace. Jeff rolled his lidless eyes as he leaned against the doorframe._

_"__You'd better be prepared. Sally is waiting to ambush the little skittle. And you already know how fond Jane is of babies." Leaning forward, he whispered in my ear, "And just a little secret, EJ here loves em' too, but he'll never admit it."_

_"__Shut up," Eyeless Jack growled, scowling as he pressed yet another needle into my wrist. Yippee. _

_"__Well it's true! Once he told me that their organs were too small, so he never looked at em' like a meal. Not to mention he seems to always get pissy when I talk about one of my killings-"_

_"__Jack, I know you're trying to distract me, but just stop. If you want to be helpful, then dig your fist into my lower back," I snarled, causing the clown man to jump. _

_While he snickered beneath his breath, I leaned up so he could dig his fist into my spine, taking away an ounce of the pain. _

_"__Where is Slender?" I demanded, letting out a harsh yell as another wave of pain raked through me, tears streaming down my cheeks. I have never needed him so badly, where the fuck was he?!_

_Almost like he had heard me, I heard the heavy sound of feet stomp down the hall. Then, Jeff was nearly shoved to the ground as the door shot open. Slender stood, his brows rose high as he sucked in deep breaths of air. Then, he nearly scrambled to my side, tightly gripping my hand. I hated to say I probably squeezed ten times harder. _

_"__Where's the fire, man? You could have just teleported in here-" Jeff began before he noticed my glare._

_"__OUT!" I hissed, the smiling man leaving not a second after. Then, that demonic gaze turned to Slender. "Where were you," I snarled, furiously low. This pain was making me lose my mind, anger radiating from me._

_"__I was hunting," he breathed, even paler than usual. "I had just gotten back when the Observer found me... I just ran," he mumbled, seeming as though he couldn't form a coherent thought. He then twisted to Jack, an avalanche of questions tumbling from his lips. "What did I miss? Is she alright? How soon will the baby-"_

_"__SHUT UP!" I cried, the pain even worse now as I twisted on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Laughing Jack added in his other fist, painfully digging into my spine—only it felt wonderful. Still, it didn't block out my stomach that felt as though it was ripping apart. _

_Jack was giggling as he looked over at Slender, his silver eyes alight. "Oh, you've just missed some of this. Screaming and yelling and name calling."_

_I glared at him, fire flashing through my watery eyes. "I should have had fucking Masky in here instead of you!" I spat, tempted to bite off that stupid cone nose. _

_"__You love me too much, sweets," he cackled in return. _

_Slender flinched as I tightened my grip even more on his hand as another round of pain slashed through me. "It'll be alright, darling, it'll be over before you know it," he whispered, brushing my damp hair off of my forehead._

_"__No! No, no, NO, you have no idea what this feels like!" I snapped, a mixture between a growl and a pained whine following soon after. _

_"__Eyeless Jack," Slender hissed, a now panicked edge to his voice as my grip tightened even more. I wouldn't even be surprised if his fingers snapped. "Do you even know what you're doing?"_

_EJ sighed, and I knew he would have rolled his eyes if he had any. "I can do anything a normal doctor can and more. If you were so concerned over me delivering your baby, you should have tracked down Doctor Smiley and made him do it," he curtly bit back. Twisting to me, he sucked in a deep breath. "Alright, Aribella. When I count to three, you push."_

xxx

_Soft cries filled the air, my back collapsing back on the pillows of the bed. The pain was gone. That agonizing pain was finally, finally gone. My eyes wheeled around as I looked for my baby, seeing Eyeless Jack holding him up in his arms. I could tell even he was smiling as his mask rose. Slender was a statue by my side, gazing in awe as Eyeless Jack quickly worked, then cleaned up our baby up, swaddling him quickly._

_"__Is is a boy or girl?" Laughing Jack demanded, his smile radiant. _

_Eyeless Jack chuckled, holding out my small baby for me to hold. "It's a boy."_

_That was the first time I saw my beautiful baby, in awe as I stared down at him. Slender's lips were visible, showing his jaw that was dropped. He sucked in a deep breath, and I could tell a large lump was now in his throat. If he could cry, I knew he would be._

_Bright blue eyes stared up at me, holding a greenish tint. He had eyes. He had a nose. He had a mouth. It was unthinkable, completely amazing. I was expecting a miniature Slender, and I was sure he was, too. But no... we were wrong. The blue of his eyes was normal for babies, but that green tint assured me that they would eventually be green. My green. Tufts of black hair laid on his head, his skin white as snow. _

_I began to cry, holding him tightly as I leaning into Slender. Laughing Jack laid his hand on my shoulder, smiling brightly as he shook his head. "I'll go and tell everyone the news," he whispered, leaning down and kissing the top of my head. Staring down at my baby, his smile widened even more. "See ya later, kiddo," he giggled, before disappearing in a puff of black smoke. _

_"__He's beautiful," I croaked, tears like a faucet as they sped down my cheeks. _

_"__That he is," Slender agreed, his voice breaking._

_I offered my arms out, to see if Slender wanted to hold him. I saw the brief flash of panic, before he straightened up. Awkwardly, he formed his long arms into a cradle, allowing me to set our son within his grasp._

_Staring down, he watched as our baby's cries drifted off as he fell asleep, those eyes shutting. Sitting back down by my side, he raised one hand to lightly trace each of his features._

_"__Thank you," he whispered, looking up at me. Meeting his gaze, I raised a brow questioningly. "You gave me something I never thought I would have. First, you. And now..." his voice drifted away as he stared down at our baby._

_I giggled, brushing away my tears as best as I could. "I love you," I beamed, unable to help but adore the way he simply stared at our son with such _awe.

_Peeking back up to me, I saw his cheekbones rise. "I love you, too. We still have to name him, you know," he reminded me._

_Reaching over, I ran the side of my hand over the incredibly soft skin of my son's cheek. _

_"__I suppose Belle is out, now," I joked, biting my lip as I tried to think of the perfect name. _

_Leaning over, Slender pressed his lips against my temple. "We can name him Beau if you want to, darling. I can make one exception when it comes to names," he chuckled. "It has grown on me, the number of times you have mentioned it."_

_My jaw dropped as I stared at him in shock. "Really?" I smiled, more tears quickly on their way._

_Laughing lightly, he pressed his lips to mine. "Anything for you."_

_I had never smiled as much as I had that day. Nor had I ever loved two people so much, one who I had just met. We were now a family._

"I don't believe that is something I would ever like to do," Slender chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

That had been a happy day. Painful, I will admit, but ended up being the best day of my life. Sitting here now, four years later, those memories were simple bliss.

"You didn't panic as bad that day as you did a few nights after," I snickered, looking up at him. Nor did he panic as much that day as he had when his brother's visited, Uncle Splendor dying to see his nephew. "Slenderman, without a clue what to do with a newborn child. That was a sight."

He glared at me once more, letting out a little huff. "Pardon me for my lack of experience. I read nearly every last book in the library yet it still didn't prepare me for such."

"Eyeless Jack had to nearly kick us out of his office," I snorted, shaking my head. "A new little bundle of joy, me weak as can be from just giving birth, and you—without a clue what to do."

"I did just fine," he grumbled, looking away. "I heated the bottles, fed him, bathed him, changed those infernal diapers." He shivered, making me laugh once again.

"You did it by yourself for _one _day. I should make you a medal," I teased. "Don't act like Jane and Clockwork weren't eager to help you, either. Heck, Aunt Jane is looking after Beau right now while he plays with Sally."

"Well, we need a day every now and then to ourselves," he murmured, nipping my neck as I grinned.

Right as I twisted to kiss him, there was a knock on his office door. I nearly fell off of him laughing as he growled. "Don't scare poor Masky," I commanded as we stood, walking out of the room.

Opening the door, sure enough we found Masky waiting with tired blue eyes. "Little man is _demanding_ his mommy," he chuckled as I smiled.

Taking Slender's hand, I nearly drug him down the halls to the drawing room. Right as we entered, I saw a pair of green eyes twinkle as Beau scrambled forward. Pulling him up into my arms, I noticed how heavy he was getting.

"Mommy! I won!" he beamed, pointing down at the gameboard that Sally currently pouted at.

"Good job," I smiled brightly, squeezing him tightly before letting him down.

Running over, he hugged onto Slender's legs in greeting. I noticed, he was pretty tall for a four-year-old. But with Slender as his father... that shouldn't be shocking. "Daddy, will you play a game with me?" he asked, tugging on Slender's pant-leg.

"Of course," he chuckled, reaching down to take Beau's hand as he guiding him to the mountain of different games that sat in the corner.

Plopping down on the couch, I smiled as I watched my two men pick out a game to play. I almost missed Laughing Jack and Jeff enter the room, both unable to help but smile when they saw Beau. It wasn't long before everyone realized he possessed my ability as well. No one could not love him, which would have been impossible anyway.

"Hey kiddo! You want to go to the amusement park later?" Jack giggled running over to kneel beside Beau.

Beau pursed his lips, seeming to think over it for a moment before nodding excitedly. "Yeah, Uncle Jack! Can we go on the rollercoaster yet?" he asked, bouncing where he sat.

Throwing Jack a look, the clown instantly bit his lip, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wait til you're a bit older, buddy. Then I promise you can," he grinned.

Puckering out his bottom lip, Beau disappointedly nodded, but was immediately happy once Slender began setting up a game for him. Jeff plopped down beside me, watching as Jack riffled through his pockets for candy. I swear to god if he gave my child another sugar-rush I was going to ask Ben to help me murder him.

Jack pegged a grape candy at Jeff, then a red at me as usual. Right as he pulled out a watermelon one—Beau's favorite—the clown jolted in shock. A tentacle had darted out, wrapping around the candy before yanking it away. Beau grinned as he took the candy, his tentacles retracting into his back just like his father's.

Slender let out a deep boom of a laugh as Jack blinked, obviously not expecting it. Jeff, Jane and I joined in the laughter as Jack scowled. "I'll never get used to that," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Mommy come play with us!" Beau called. Now how could I resist that?

Grinning, I stood before walking over to the gameboard, sitting down beside them. As Beau threw the dice, I smiled warmly at Slender, happiness radiating from both of us as we sat here. Nothing could possibly be better as I stared down our little boy, watching as he excitedly moved his game piece around the board. Not only did I have Slender and my wacky family now—it only got far much better. Now, we had Beau as well, making the bliss simply heaven.

Every moment I thank the stars that I ran into this mansion one day, it giving me every last dream there could possibly be.

* * *

**Please review and thank you to everyone for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the story! :)**


End file.
